HALO Remnant Wars
by Cronus Prime
Summary: Ever since I was stationed on the Spirit of Fire during the Halo Series, things went to insane, to Bat-shit crazy. After 24 years in Cryo-sleep the year is 2555, 2 years before Halo 4, 3 years before Halo 5, and 4 years before Halo Wars 2. We were woken up early much, much earlier than I had expected in orbit of an unknown Planet. It wasn't unknown to me, that Planet was...Remnant
1. End Here

**Hello Guys! And welcome to the anticipated and long waited story, HALO: Remnant Wars!**

 **The RWBY/HALO Wars 2 Crossover!**

 **Now After playing the game again and on Heroic Difficulty just to get that sweet, sweet Achievement. I've gotten a good idea on where I can go with this. Now Like I said before, reading other Fanfictions INSPIRE, me to do my own so there may be some similarities to a Halo/Star Wars Fic called "Spirit of Fire: First Contact" by Inquisitor Azreal. Though I haven't really seen much updates from the guy. But anyway I hope you enjoy this long awaited story of mine and give me you're thoughts.**

 **Like all new stories I do I put them in a testing Stage to determine if I should do them or not. With the support from you glorious bastards, I've been encouraged to do so!**

 **With that outta the way, sit back, kick your feet up. And Enjoy!**

* * *

 **HALO: Remnant Wars**

 **R** **W** **B** **Y** **/** **Halo Wars 2** **Crossover**

 **Chapter 1: End here...**

 _ **Location: Unknown Forerunner world**_

 _ **Date: 2531**_

"Gentlemen were burning sunshine here!" Sgt .J Forge called to us present.

This was it. The home stretch and it'll all be over…for a while at least. I followed Forge to help arm the Core while the Lieutenant got the doors open. "It's active!" The marine called over, then a thought came to my head and rushed to the front to see the Arbiter himself. I quickly pulled my Assault Rifle off my back and flicked the safety off. "Hey!" I called to him as the marine he was about to kill turned around and reached for his pistol, but was slashed across the chest with a yell of pain as the blade struck him. I fired a pretty much half my clip into him but his shields blocked them all.

"Corporal!" I heard Forge yell as I then remembered what will happen. The Core slid in my direction but I rolled out of the way in time. The Arbiter however managed to slow it down with all his strength. Forge ran up to me and pat me on the back as we aimed our rifles to where we thought he'd be. I then shifted my eyes to the right and remembered. Forge and I moved out of the way and sprayed out rifles into the Arbiter's shields but didn't make them drop as he swung his energy sword, smacking Forge's rifle away but Sgt tackled the elite to the ground giving me the chance to swap magazines. Forge back fisted the Arbiter in the face and quickly pulled out his magnum and fired into the Arbiter's hand.

Arbiter tossed Forge off him and gave a solid punch to the gut. "Hey Split-face!" I called as I fired my rifle into the elites back but was met with a back hand to the face, separating me from my rifle but I pulled out my pistol and aimed for the head and fired off several rounds, but the shield stood in the way of any real damage. It was also taken form me as the Arbiter grabbed me by the neck. "Like the rest of your race. Weak and undisciplined". Arbiter insulted "That's what you think". I sneered. "It's fact". He responded in which I smirked. He failed to see Forge kick him in the back of the leg which resulted in me being let go.

"Get your hands of my boy, you son-of-a-bitch!" The arbiter growled and tossed me into the Sargent and I slid off the edge but I managed to hold onto the edge but with my armour weighing me down I didn't have the strength to pull myself up. "Oh, no, no, no". I said to myself. I looked over to red team just finishing up on the elites on the bridge. "Jerome!" I called to him in which he looked in my direction. "Hang on Kid! I'm comin'!" He called bashing an elites head with the butt of his shotgun. "Like I got anything better to do!" I called back. I managed to look over and see Forge was down again.

"There will be no female to save you this time". Arbiter said as he grabbed one of his Energy Swords and ignited it as he walked up to Forge, intent on finishing him off. "Look me in the eye and say that". Forge remarked. "As you wish". Arbiter said as he picked him up by the back of the neck. "MY face will the last thing your pathetic eyes ever see". He stated as he reeled his sword back for the finishing blow, but Forge quickly stabbed his knife into the Arbiter neck causing the elite to drop him. But my grip slipped and I was about to fall off the edge.

But my luck had saved me again when Jerome grabbed my wrist in the nick of time. "Gotcha". He said as he pulled me back up. "You have a thing for dramatic timing or something Jerome or is it just me?" I chuckled in which he did so as well. We turned our attention to Forge stabbing the Arbiter with his own sword killing him. Along with him saying one of THE best one-liners in the entire HALO series.

"And for the record. I would've kicked your ass the first time if the lady hadn't stopped me!"

Truly. One of. The best one-liners.

Forge then turned his attention to me and pulled me in for a hug. "You ok?" He asked. "Had a close call with death but, I'll live. I should be asking you that. You look like hammered shit". I joked in which he and the Spartans chuckled at.

We then managed to push the core into the building with the help of Alice and Douglas. I then walked up to Forge and Jerome to see the sparks coming from the core. "Sir, it's already overheating. I'll have to separate the cores and align them manually when they need to blow". Jerome said to Forge in which the Sgt put a hand on the Spartan's shoulder pad. "Son I have a feeling before this is over we'll need every last Spartan in the fight. I can do this. Report back to the ship". He said in which Jerome faced him fully. But before he can say his lines we heard something moving behind us.

We turned around and saw the marine who was still alive despite being sliced by Arbiter's swords. "LT?" I asked as I came over to check his wounds. And they weren't good. "Sargent. I can handle this. You and everyone else head back to the ship". The LT said. "No we can get you back to the ship and get you medical attention". Forge said as he refused to do that. "Sir". I said getting forge to face me. "The blade cut through several ribs, punctured his lung and has internal bleeding. Even if I gave him the Bio-foam the Pelican will be a flying coffin. He's got a few hours at most". I stated. Forge looked away and shook his head.

"Kid's right Sargent. I've got a few hours at most. More than enough time to get everyone out of here. Now go, before I change my mind". The marine said to us as he limped towards the reactor and the doors began to close, he then turned around and gave the five of us a salute in which we all returned. "It's been an honour sir". He said before the doors fully closed. Everyone then began to walk away but I stood where I was and looked up at the tower, Forge then put a hand on my shoulder and gestured me to follow. I nodded and put my rifle on my back and walked beside the Sargent back to the Spirit of Fire.

* * *

As we were in route we heard Serrina's voice came over the com channel. "Captain, the exit tunnel has been sealed, our escape is blocked". She stated to us and the captain. "Ground teams, find a way to open that portal or we're all dead". He responded, in which I joined the conversation. "Captain the portal has six symbols on each door, they are in 3 sets of 2. You need to open both doors in a set to open them". I instructed. "Roger that. You heard him ground teams get that portal open!" He ordered.

* * *

I followed the Spartans and Forge to the bridge and we came into view of Anders how was shocked to see the wounds we had been given from the Arbiter.

"What the hell happened to you two?" She said looking us over. "Tis but a flesh wound Professor. Tis but a flesh wound". I stated which made Forge smile. "Let's blow this joint shall we?" I asked aloud which Captain Cutter looked back at us over his shoulder. "My thoughts exactly Corporal". Serina then appeared before us. "Captain the Sun is going super nova and its gravity well is expanding". She stated. "Well let's use that to our advantage. Plot a course that will take us through the sun and sling shot us out". Cutter instructed.

"Threading a needle while accelerating past an exploding star inside a planet that's falling apart? Sure why not". She said sarcastically. "Well when you put it that way". I shrugged. "Can you do it?" He asked. "Done. You might want to hold onto something". She replied as we all took a seat. "Closing your eyes might help too". She joked. "Way ahead of ya Serina". I said with a smile.

The ship than began to bolt directly towards the sun and just like in the game. The Spirit of Fire was flying around it and the gravity well pushed us through the tunnel and out of the planet's surface and finally into space with the said planet exploding behind us. I opened my eyes to see that we had made it out safely and sighed in relief.

"That's one ride we won't be forgetting huh?" I said aloud. "Always speaking your mind don't you Corporal?" Serina said to me with a smile. "You can say that". I chuckled. "Regardless. You've all done well in getting us out of there. Take the time off, you've earned it". The captain said to us as we all began to walk out. "Corporal, may I have a word with you?" I then turned around to face the captain but looked to see Forge and Anders walk out of the bridge. I then then stood with my hands behind my back before the Captain like how I was taught by Forge.

"Is there something wrong sir?" I asked. "When you first came aboard my ship I had suspicions of you holding secrets from your superior officer. Including the Captain of this ship. Secrets that would have had you wound up into questioning and possibly court-martialled". He explained but I kept quiet and let him finish what he had to say. "However. When you reveal your true intentions From Sargent Forge, then Anders and myself as well. I can somewhat understand why you did it. Do you recall what you said to us when you revealed that secret?" I looked down for a moment before answering his question.

"I said that this universe was a fictional Series called HALO. This being a side game called Halo Wars, in which I know the very possible outcome of what will happen before they even happen. I also said that I wasn't crazy and told you some things that only you would know". I explained before taking a breath. "I also recall that you were very sceptical of me and my knowledge of future events. But after the events with Elephant teams Echo and India I managed to save Team India from being infected by the Flood. You gave me a chance and I didn't waste it and proved my worth". I said to him.

"That you did. I wanted to commend you for your action for those we have lost. I'm proud to have you serving on my ship. But no more secrets or I'll have you kicked off myself". He said finishing that sentence with a small smile, in which I smiled in response. "Thanks you sir, I won't let you or your crew down now". I replied. "Corporal, for your actions on the ground and you're foreknowledge, for helping us escape the Forerunner Shield world. I'm promoting you to the rank of Staff Sargent". He said in which I was shocked. "Sir with all due respect, I'm not sure I'm ready for that position, at least not yet". I said.

"Corporal. I'm not gonna lie, losing those under your command or even by your side isn't easy. But you saved more lives with your foreknowledge of your fellow marines, and my crew. You should be proud. But I understand, I'll give you some time to consider it". He said to me but I had to speak up. "Permission to speak freely sir?" I asked. "Granted". "Is it bad that I wasn't able to save more lives than I could?" I asked. The captain understood what I was getting and took a second to think before speaking. "Remember what the Sargent said on Arcadia? You can try to save as many lives as you can. But there was no way you can save them all. Doing that will be doing the impossible. Besides not all people go back home from war and people die in them. As harsh as it sounds, it's the truth". I nodded in response.

"I'll consider the promotion sir. You have my word". I stated in which he nodded in response. "Dismissed Corporal. You earned it". He said as I saluted and walked off the bridge.

* * *

Two weeks. Two weeks and we've never seen or heard of any Covenant or even UNSC activity, the crew had gotten smaller and smaller due to them being ordered to go into cryo and getting some rest. And soon enough Captain Cutter ordered everyone to get some rest until Serina woke us up. But I know what will be happening. The thing is that Serrina and I had a talk about this when I spilled my secret, she won't be with us after we wake up, but she had already come to terms with this and knew she had the Spirit of Fire's crew in safe hands. And that was the one thing she could do for us.

I was walking to the Cryo bay like everyone else, since we'll be drifting for the next 28 years. So in other words it's gonna be a long sleep until that comes round. Forge was behind me and was going to do the same thing but wanted to see me off before he went into cryo. "Well at least we'll get a long nap for everything we've been through right?" I said to the Sargent. "I think we were long overdue for one anyway". He replied with the joking tone of voice. "By the way what did the Captain want to see you for?" He asked me in which we stopped walking once we reached my pod.

"Well, he wanted to promote me to Staff Sargent, but…" I said trailing off. "But you don't know if you should take up on it. Right?" He asked me in which I nodded. "I said I'd consider the offer after I give it some thought". I said as I stepped in my pod. "Well, you earned the rest Kiddo, it wouldn't be so bad with you at equal rank with me". He said in which I smirked. "Yet I still outrank you". "Well I outrank you in experience, so you can't fight that". He shot back with a smirk of his own. The door then closed down on me and I then closed my eyes and let the cold sleep take me.

* * *

 **UNSC** _**Spirit of Fire**_

 _ **Official Status: Lost with all hands**_

 _ **March 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **2555-24 Years since last known contact**_

 _ **Location: Orbiting Unknown Planet**_

As the Spirit of Fire drifted through space while all repairs to the ship had been complete, thanks to Serrina, who had been long gone but had been prepared for this nevertheless. The Ship was drifting until it came across a planet which looked like a marble, which resembled Humanity's home planet of earth. However if the Spirit and her crew were near earth they would've been boarded by UNSC ships. There were no Space ports on planet, or even any starships of any kind here.

Inside the Bridge, communications picked something up, and with the signal now known by the Spirit of Fire, all systems have started coming back online. And Cryo bays now opening their contents which contained the Ship's crew.

" _Captain Wake up, something has happened"._

* * *

 **There we have it everybody! The First Chapter is done and dusted! Now as in regards of the Unit types form the game that will be being used, I will list the ones that WILL, be used such as the units in the campaign. Certain DLC units will be added as well a little later down the road. I will Have a List of Weapons and Vehicles to give you an idea on what will be used in the story. As well as when they were used in the HALO universe.**

 **Weapons**

 **M6C Magnum-Halo 2 eara**

 **M6G Magnum-Halo 3/Reach eara**

 **MA5B Assault Rifle-Halo 1/Halo Wars eara**

 **MA37 Assault Rifle-Halo Reach eara**

 **BR55 Battle rifle-Halo 2/Halo wars 1 & 2 eara**

 **.**

 **M45 Tactical Shotgun-Halo reach eara**

 **M90 Tactical Shotgun-Halo 2 & 3 earas **

**.**

 **M319 Individual Grenade Launcher-Halo Reach eara**

 **.**

 **SRS99D-S2AM- Sniper rifle-Halo 3 eara**

 **SRS99D-S2AMB- Sniper rifle- Halo 2 Anniversary eara**

 **.**

 **M247H Heavy Machine gun-Halo Reach/Halo 4/Halo wars 2 eara**

 **M247 General Purpose Machine gun-Halo 2 Anniversary eara**

 **M7057 Flame Thrower- Halo 3/Halo 3: ODST/ Halo Wars 2 earas**

 **.**

 **M41 SPKr Rocket Launcher-All halo eras**

 **M6 Spartan Laser-Halo 3, Halo wars 1 & 2 earas**

 **Vehicles  
**

 **M121 Jackrabbit-Scout**

 **.**

 **M12 Warthog-Core vehicle**

 **Forge's Warthog-Hero Unit**

 **M9 Wolverine-Anti Air**

 **M808B Scorpion-Main Battle Tank**

 **M850 Grizzly-Heavy Tank**

 **.**

 **M312 Elephant-Mobile Base**

 **Cyclops** **-Anti Vehicle**

 **Kinsano's Cyclops-Hero Unit**

 **SP42 Cobra-Anti Vehicle**

 **.**

 **AV-14 Hornet-Core Air**

 **EV-44 Nightingale-Support**

 **G77S Pelican Gunship-Close Air Support**

 **D77-TC Pelican Dropship**

 **B-65 Shortsword Bomber**

 **AC-220 Vulture-Heavy air**

 **D81LRT Condor-Super Unit (Soon to be combat ready)**

 **.**

 **I think we can Agree that's quite the list of weapons and Vehicles so far. As for the reason why I haven't added the Kodiak or any other ones that were in the game, the reason? I wanted them to be introduced and be built when the Spirit of Fire establishes a base on planet. And the reason how they will be built will be what's sending that signal to the Spirit of Fire. So i hope you enjoyed the chapter and hopefully we can reach at least 5 good or constructive reviews before I can continue with this. When we do get said reviews I will indefinitely continue it.**

 **Now as for a heads up for the next two weeks I'm going to be working from 9 to 5. I work mostly from 9 to somewhere after 3. I'm going to be busy these coming weeks, and I might not be able to get much done during that time, but hopefully things will be better when I'm back at work normally. So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	2. Begin There

**Hey there fellas and Welcome back to HALO Remnant Wars! The second chapter is finally finished and the next one is not too far away now that I think about it.**

 **Now as in regards to when the RWBY characters will be present, they will be int he next chapter. As soon as the next chapter is out they will be there. I just need to get started on it when I have time to do so. Will I do other units from the HALO WARS 2 dlc's? Yes, yes I will. Hopefully with a good explanation on how they will be implemented into the story.**

 **Other than that...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: ...Begin there**

I felt my eyes open for the first time in years, then looked around in my cryo pod but my vision was blurry as all hell. The seal then opened and lifted up. I then tried to take my first steps but almost fell over as two people held my arms in order to keep me stable and sit me on the ledge of the pod. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and get my senses back all together. After my vision was back in order I looked up to see Forge and Morgan Kinsano who I consider a big sister during my time on the Spirit.

"Enjoy your beauty sleep kiddo?" Kinsano joked while helping me up with Forge's help. "Well I mean I think we were all due for some huh?" I joked back in which she and the Sargent laughed. I then stretched out my limbs to get the sleep out of my system. I then rolled my shoulders before following the two of them to the observation deck where Anders and the Captain were.

As we managed to get there only Anders was there and we had to wait for the Captain to arrive. "Mornin' Professor, sleep well". I asked with a smile as I stretched one more time. Anders looked in my direction and let out a small smile back. "Morning Corporal, and yes thank you, I have". She replied. "Why is it that you get the best attention and I get usually get the snarky comments?" Forge said to me. "Maybe it's because he doesn't yank everyone's chains as much as you do Sargent". Kinsano replied which we all got a good chuckled out of it.

The door we came from opened up and we stood at attention as Cutter walked into the deck. "At ease". He said to us. The professor then turned her attention to the captain. "I need to get down there. As soon as I can". She said going through the various consoles. "Good morning to you too professor". Cutter joked with a small smile. Anders then stopped and smiled with a sigh turned around. 'Sorry captain. It's good to see you too". She replied as we then followed what the two of them were looking at.

We were above a planet.

Not the Ark.

This made me confused as all hell.

"Where are we?" The captain asked the question we all had, especially me. "No idea". Anders said who then brought up another Holo-screen on a nearby console. "Our Astral navigation can't pinpoint a location. We're not on the map anymore". She added. "We didn't drift out of the galaxy for 24 years professor". Cutter replied as he typed a few commands on the centre console. '24 years? We're way too early for Halo wars 2. What's going on?' I thought to myself. "Sensor records show we arrived via unknown Slipspace rupture, less than an hour ago?" He said aloud for all of us to hear.

"Our Slipspace drive is gone. However we got here. It wasn't us who initiated the trip". The professor stated as she then joined the captain at the console he was at. Forge and Kinsano were looking down on the planet, I was listening and looking down as well. "Something down there, must've opened the portal from this end, and pulled us in". She said as we then heard the intercom interrupt Anders.

" _Captain Cutter sir, we received a signal from the surface. It's UNSC!"_

"Signal to my location Lieutenant, let's hear what they have to say". The Captain ordered, then a signal code came up from the table, I then took a step closer to the table myself.

" _I'm sorry Captain I can't play it for you sir. The message has an encryption scheme we never seen before"._

"Security measure would've advanced without us". Cutter said in a low voice. "But it is coming in on a UNSC frequency". He theorised. "This is good. When we left the war wasn't going well, this signal means that the UNSC is still fighting or maybe we even won". He said bringing a positive note. "Captain". I said getting everyone's attention. "The year is 2555, the Human-Covenant war ended 3 years ago. We definitely won by the way, Just want to point it out". I stated. "Well that's best news I've heard all morning Corporal". He said to me with a confident smile. I nodded in response with a matching smile of my own. "What's the source of the transmission?" He said to the professor. Who brought out a map layout of the planet, but it looked like she was missing a few things.

"We don't have the surface details yet sir, something down there is blocking our scans without Serina…" She trailed off not wanting to go there for the Captain's sake. "But we do have, a rough location. Should be simple enough to triangulate the signal once we get on the ground". She replied. "However we should do it with caution, whatever did this much damage to the moon has got me on edge".

Wait a second.

"What about the moon Professor?" I asked. She replied by showing me a holographic projection of the Planet's moon. It was cracked. Now I know where the hell we are. 'We're in the fucking RWBY universe!' I mentally cried. "Corporal. Something the matter?" Cutter said to me. I shook my head for a second before responding. "Sir. I don't know how to say this but I'm just going to say it. We're literally travelled into a different Dimension". I said which got Forge and Kinsano's attention fully. "How is it possible?" Anders asked me in which I shrugged with uncertainty. "Your guess is as good as mine Professor, hell even I don't know how I got to your universe in the first place. All I know is that we should handle this delicately. The locals of the planet may not have achieved space travel yet. But that doesn't mean they know how to fight". I said to everyone present. Then the captain spoke up.

"What do you suggest then Corporal?" He asked me. "Well. I suggest Forge, Kinsano and myself take a single Warthog and travel to that signal where the drop point will be here". I said using the map layout already present. "The less of us there are, the better chance we stay hidden from the local population. Now bear in mind that the population is human, and another race that closely resembles humans. Called Faunus". I explained.

"What are Faunus? And how do you know all this?" Kinsano asked the questions everyone wanted to know. "Remember when I said that the universe we were previously in was a popular videogame franchise?" I asked in which everyone nodded. "Well this one here is a popular web series called RWBY, with ruby being spelt with a W instead of a U. Faunus are a race of people with animal parts. Ears, tail, any kind of appendage. Although their quite hated due to a group of them being terrorists fighting for equality. And by that I mean murdering innocents which is giving Faunus a bad name". I explained.

"It's a lot to take in. However we will need to establish a base on the ground away from any major populated areas. Where would be a good place to start Corporal?" Cutter asked. "Here". I said pointing to the location on the table. "If I remember correctly, that's an abandoned settlement we could use to set up a base of operations. However when we get on the ground we'll know for sure. With your permission of course". I replied.

"Permission granted. However, you can't do both at once, we'll have another team for that". Captain replied before activating the intercom. "Cutter to Jerome". _"Yes Captain"._ "Prep Spartan Red team for a reconnaissance mission. Professor Anders will send you the coordinates. See if we can establish a base on the surface. Be on the ground within the hour travel light". _"Roger than Captain, recon only"._ After Jerome acknowledged the order the coms were cut.

"24 years everyone. Let's see what kind of Universe we woke up to".

* * *

 **MISSION BREIFING…**

.

 **Captain Cutter-** Professor Anders, any new updates on the source of that Signal?

 **Professor Anders-** It wasn't easy, but I've narrowed it down to a small sector and our recon team is investigating now. I've cleared up the scans a bit and it looks like a UNSC ship, must've crash landed here for a long while. It would be a lot faster if you would let me go down with them Captain.

 **Captain Cutter-** Without Serena here I need you on the ship, Professor. Besides, we don't know what we could run into down there. Corporal Cortez, with you knowing more about the planet than anyone else, I need you and your team to get to the Professor's co-ordinates ASAP. I want you to make first contact with whoever's sending that Signal.

 **Corporal Cortez-** Understood Captain we'll find them.

 **Captain Cutter-** In the meantime, Jerome. You take Red Team to the second set of Coordinates provided so we can get a HQ going on the ground so we can establish a foothold.

 **Jerome-** Understood sir.

.

 **Mission Summary-** _Spirit of Fire sends Spartan Red Team to search for a location to establish a base. Meanwhile Corporal Cortez, Sargent Forge and Lieutenant Colonel Kinsano investigate to find the source of the signal._

* * *

As the Pelican drooped our hog onto the ground I then started driving towards the signal's origin point. Funny thing during my time in the UNSC, I learned how to drive a Warthog quite well while Forge was on the turret. Yea, I was Forge's driver while he shot any Covenant that was in his sights, as I ran over any who got in my way. While I was driving I then noticed that Kinsano had a BR-55 with an underslung flamethrower with not one but two small tanks of flammable liquid in the said weapon. I guess it wouldn't be her without a source of flammable liquid on her since she is all about the burn. I feel sorry for those who get too close to her.

As we kept going towards the signal while driving through the forest which wasn't as bad as I thought it might be. But as I was driving a thought then came to mind, how did a UNSC ship make it to Remnant before us? It doesn't make sense, but I had to stay on mission for the time being and hopefully I'll get some answers.

As I drove through the forest we came to a clearing and saw the ship was in sight, it was a Charon class-light frigate but it looked modified. "Well we found the source of the signal". I said aloud. "Spirit of Fire we found the source of the signal, it appears to be a modified Charon class frigate". I radioed. _"Roger that Corporal, head inside and see what you can find"._ Captain cutter ordered before the coms were cut. "Let's see who's been calling shall we?" I said.

"Think the crew is still in there?" Kinsano asked aloud. "Only one way to find out, take us in Corporal". Forge replied. "Roger that". I acknowledged as I drove along its port side for an entrance, we saw an opening in the hull and I stopped the Warthog there, we disembarked drawing our weapons and going inside. The hallways were a mess. Wires and scrap were littered everywhere, we had flashlights on our weapons so we could see in the dark and that we weren't blind by the said dark. We made our way to the bridge and saw that the joint was empty, no bodies of any kind were found.

As we were searching the bridge the ship's systems suddenly came back online which put us on alert. I then walked over to the Holo-table and activated it, then an AI appeared before me. She was white in colour and her hair was shoulder length and smooth. She wore a sleeveless hoody along with cargo pants along with combat boots. "Oh thank god marines". She said to us which got the other's attention. "Identify". I said. "Rosaline, UNSC Angel Heart. Listen there is something on this planet that killed my crew we need to get out of here!" She said desperately, then we heard the ship's structural integrity groan. Along with an animalistic growl. "You're coming with us". I said as I pulled her chip and put it into my helmet. We then decided to make ourselves scarce with our weapons at the ready. "I'd rather not stay here any longer that we have to shall we?" I said to Kinsano and Forge in which they nodded in response and followed me out of the ship and back to the hog. John got on the turret while Morgan got her flamethrower ready while I hopped in the driver seat and drove away from the crash site.

But as we were getting distance from the ship Forge rotated the Warthog's turret so it was facing the back of the vehicle. "Don't slow down. We got company!" The Sargent said. I then looked in the rear view mirror and saw a Beringel swinging from tree to tree coming our way. "Sarge, if you know what's good for all of us, light that fucker up!" I called as I stepped on it so that the Grimm wouldn't catch up to us as easily all the while I hear the sound of the vehicle's Chaingun going off. I then knew how we could beat this thing. "Jerome, we're being chased by local wildlife, very dangerous one at that. Can you assist?" _"Copy that kid, lead that thing to our location, we already got turrets established at the base site. Bring em here and we'll take care of the rest"._ He replied as I changed gears and accelerated towards Red Team's location.

* * *

The base's transponder was close, all we had to do was lead this fucking thing into the turret's firing line and then it's game over for that overgrown monkey. I then saw the base on the other side of the trees and smirked. "Jerome! Get ready, we're coming on the west side of the base!" I called as the Warthog then burst through the trees as well as the Beringel. As soon it was in range the Turrets took aim and started firing at the Grimm which the creature didn't stand a chance. I then looked at the Grimm and saw it was getting peppered with gunfire before eventually falling down dead.

I got out of the driver seat and aimed my Assault rifle at the monster and saw it was evaporating, signifying that it was dead for good. "That the thing that killed your crew Rosaline?" I asked the AI in my helmet. _"Yea, yea that's it. What is that thing?"_ She asked me. "Something you don't want to have on a bad day. Or any day really". I replied before putting my fingers to the side of my helmet. "Spirit of Fire actual. Requesting extraction". I radioed. _"Roger that we'll be waiting for your arrival. We'll see what that AI knows when you're on board"._ Cutter replied as I saw a Pelican coming in for a landing.

* * *

I walked through the doors of the bridge and placed the AI into the Holo-table and Rosaline Appeared before us. "Rosaline this is Captain Cutter. Captain, Rosaline". I introduced. "Rosaline". Cutter said as he got her attention. _"Sir. About 2 years ago the Angel Heart's Slipspace drive malfunctioned and brought us to an uncharted world. We crash landed on the planet but, the creature that your ground teams eliminated. Killed my crew"._ She said as her head went down in shame. "You did all you could Rosaline". I assured her which made her look back up. _"I don't suppose you have a way to get us home?"_ Cutter then responded. "No, unfortunately. According to Corporal Cortez your ship and ours seemed to have jumped dimensions. The Slipspace rupture your ship made must've pulled us in somehow. But from what I recall from the Corporal's Intel the local population doesn't know we're here". He explained. "And that's the way we want to keep it". I added.

"Exactly. Corporal I'm sending a small platoon of marines to Alpha base to keep it secure". Captain said to me and Anders immediately then came in before I could even move. "Corporal I need you to do something for me while you're down there". She said to me with a bag around her shoulder. "What's with the get up Professor?" I asked. "I'm going with you down to the surface, I've picked up energy readings near our base which I want to have a look at". She replied in which I shrugged in response. "Professor I want you to stay as close to the base as possible if you're going down there". Cutter added in. "Of course sir, I'll be waiting in the hanger Corporal". "See you there Anders". I replied as she walked out of the bridge.

" _Captain if I may, with an old ship like this I can help with anything you need sir, along with some modifications and upgrades I can apply to the ship. As well as some new toys our ground forces might like to help them if they encounter any trouble"._ Rosaline chimed in. "By all means Rosaline, we'll need all the help we can get in this new world. Dismissed Corporal". "Sir". I saluted before walking down to the hanger to join Anders.

* * *

After my debriefing with the captain I was walking through the woods with Forge and a squad of marines behind us as I followed Forge and Anders. We were roughly a Kilometre away from the base following the Professor. We kept walking for roughly 15 minutes more until we found ourselves in a rocky opening that was filled with crystals, but not just any crystals.

Dust crystals.

The squad scattered to inspect them, I was with Forge and Anders near a red dust deposits. "These crystals are fill with energy I've never seen before. It's off the charts, I'll have to take some samples back to the ship to study them". She said but I had to step in. "Don't bother, it's useless beyond the planet's atmosphere. You're better off bringing it back to Alpha base and doing there while it's still on planet". I explained. "What's so special about these rocks anyway?" Forge asked looking at me while Anders was getting a sample of each coloured crystal that was available around here. "The locals use them for everything here. Fuel, power ammunition you name it. Each crystal has a different element and is used for different uses. Like red is fire, blue is water, white is ice and so on and so on". I explained in which Forge was impressed that this was used for ammo and had different effects all together.

As Anders was getting samples the marines were securing the area around the deposits. After another few minutes we heard the ground shaking I turned to the source and saw it was a Death stalker, it roared getting the marines attention and they all started firing at it. However it merely shrugged the bullets off and swatted the soldiers away with its pincers or tail, it even tried to impale several of them as well.

We needed a new plan. However my one was completely insane and I'd knew I'd get a scolding later. I fired into its back trying to get its attention and in which I succeeded. "Hey over here you overgrown bug! It's me you want! Come get me!" I taunted while leading it away from the squad. "Corporal what are you doing!?" Forge called to me. "Leading it away, don't worry about me I'll find my way back!" I responded as I cut communications and rand for it while the Grimm was on my ass.

* * *

(Dust deposit)

Forge and Anders began checking the wounded from the monster attack they had encountered John's student perse, had lead it away from the rest of the squad. "I need a medic over here!" He called as a medic came over to one of the wounded marines. "Spirit this is Forge I got men down here and lost Cortez!" He radioed. _"How did you lose Cortez Sargent?"_ Cutter asked through the com channel, they both didn't want to lose their only guide on this world and their key to survival on this planet. "Some massive Scorpion monster thing came out of nowhere, the Corporal then lead it away from the rest of the squad". _"Sargent gather your men and return to Alpha Base, we'll have a search party to go after him"._ "Roger that, alright get the wounded back to the base, Move!" The Sargent called to his men.

* * *

I kept running as the Death stalker was right behind me, with no intention on slowing down. I then tripped and stumbled down a hill, but as I reach the bottom I didn't stop as the scorpion was still on me. As I ran I heard the sound of water right in front of me. I saw a clearing and came to an immediate stop as I saw that I was at a sheer drop into some rapids. "Ok, new plan". I said to myself as I pulled my assault rifle from my back and fired into the Grimm. The Death Stalker kept running ad didn't slow down, I stopped firing and it leapt at me but I jumped off the edge but grabbed the cliff preventing me falling down as the Death Stalker jumped over me and into the drink below. I then climbed up as quickly as I can and put my rifle on my back. "Have a nice swim shit face". I smirked before looking up to the sky.

It was getting dark and I was too far away from the base. "Augh man, this has been a bad day. I gotta find shelter for the night". I stated to myself as I wasted no time finding a place to stay for the night.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Forge and Kinsano were aboard a pelican searching for their missing marine over the trees. But as the sun went down they knew they couldn't stay much longer. "We're going to have to call it Forge". Kinsano said sadly as the Sargent sighed in defeat. "Sorry Sarge but he's just going to have to hang on until morning". "He won't make it till morning". He replied but he knew the Lieutenant Colonel was right. He'd just hope that his boy would make it until they found him when they come back searching tomorrow.

Their pelican then started to return to the base with the two leaders aboard who are feeling defeated tonight knowing that there's nothing they can do for now.

* * *

 ***Exhales* Man this was a bit harder than I thought it would be. It seemed a bit more simpler in my head but i guess that different than on screen huh? Anyway after each chapter I will have a list of what units will be used each chapter, because not all units are in the game and will be my own.**

 **Units used-**

 **Leader Warthog-Hero Unit.**

 **Jerome 092-Hero Infantry.**

 **Alice 130-Hero Infantry.**

 **Douglas 042-Hero Infantry.**

 **Marines-Core infantry Infantry.**

 **.**

 **Like I said, some units are my own, such as the leader Warthog. Now it was not accidental writing for the Mission briefing. I wanted it to be set out like it was in the game before each mission started, so it was intentional in that section. Anyway let me know what you guys think so far, a bit of feedback can go a long way. So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	3. Missing In Action

**Hello Spartans, Marines and ODST's! And welcome back to HALO Remnant Wars!**

 **Now I had to take my time and make little bits of this story for the last few days, but I finally got it! Now while doing this I wanted to point out that listening to the ODST soundtrack with rain in the background really set the mood for this chapter. I'll place a little marker down below when to start playing it.**

 **[ODST]**

 **That will be the marker. I really recommend you play it while reading, it really sets the chapter's atmosphere. I was listening to an 8 hour extension of it but you just need to have it going until you end the chapter. Anyway, when Friday rolls around I'll make a start on the next chapter for this, I'm really enjoying making this story and I hope you guys are enjoying it when you read.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Missing. In. Action**

It was already dusk and I was running out of time. If I didn't find shelter for the night I was done for. Grimm are more active during this time, not sure if it's true but you'd think so, anyway I had my flashlight turned on my gun and my helmet so I could get the maximum amount of light output through the dark. I then stopped jogging for a moment to catch my breath.

"C'mon, man c'mon. You've survived worst scenarios than this". I said trying to assure myself in some way. I was about to run when I heard gunshots not too far from here. 'Hopefully it's a search party. But I don't recognise those shots'. I thought to myself before sprinting towards the sound's origin point. When it comes to weapons in the UNSC, you tend to hear and learn the sound of the weapons you or your fellow marines, ODST's or Spartans use, it was practically hardwired overtime during my time in the HALO universe.

I kept going until I found a clearing and a Beowulf stalking on someone. I couldn't see due to the Grimm being in the way. But it gave me a tactical advantage. I pulled out my Knife and looked at the ground in front of me so I didn't step on any twigs that'd give away my position. I then crept closer as the Beowulf stood on its two legs ready to finish its victim off. I took my chance and leapt on its back and stabbed my knife through its neck and then in the eye to drop it for good. "Sleep tight Fido". I muttered as I wiped my knife clean before sheathing it.

I then turned my head to see who the could-have been victim of the beast. And I was in for a shock. The dusk of the night was making it a little bit hard to see, but when my light shined on the person, I knew instantly who it was.

Blake Belladonna.

I quickly ran to her side and checked for any injuries. 'Ok let's see, bleeding head, possible head trauma that knocked her out, gash wound on her left side, definitely twisted right ankle. Man without help Blake might not make it. But that's why I'm here'. I thought to myself as I found Gambol Shroud and put it on my back since there was just enough room along with my rifle. I then wrapped my arms around Blake and lifted her up bridal style and made sure her head was resting against my vest then walked off to find shelter for the night. Not before thinking to myself with a smirk.

'There's two of us here now'.

* * *

I kept walking with Blake in my arms who stirred a little every so often, I looked down at her to check how she's doing to make sure she's ok. I then spotted a cave mouth which was a perfect spot to make camp for the night. I placed Blake down and checked her injuries again, I still had a little time before they needed to be treated. But right now I needed to make sure we were safe for the night, I placed Blake down in the cave mouth and grabbed some twigs and sticks then piled them up making a fire. With the help of a small chemical thrower curtesy of the survival kit for the UNSC Marine Corps. I then got several bigger branches and created a makeshift cover so that it was harder to see the cave mouth when the fire went out.

After that was done I started tending to Blake's injuries after I put her weapon down against the wall. I then pulled my backpack off my back and fished through it finally getting out the first aid kit. I got everything I needed and started tending to her injuries by applying bio-foam to her open wounds, Blake's body then tensed up as the chemicals were now in the wounds. I've had this stuff applied to me several times and it ain't a pleasant feeling at the start. But after a moment it numbs the pain and seals the wound until medical treatment is available.

After the Bio-foam was used I then wrapped the wounds with bandages so that the foam stays on the wound, I wrapped her side up so she won't bleed out as easily, but I was hesitant on her head due to her Faunus cat ears. 'You're secret is safe with me Blake'. I thought to myself before carefully untying her bow off her head and started patching her bleeding head up. After that was done I placed her bow all wrapped up and next to her weapon then putting the first aid kit back in my bag. I then laid Blake down on my sleeping bag and let her head rest on my bag due to it being softer than the rocks or ground.

I ain't no medic, but I do know how to do a damn good patch job.

 **[ODST]**

I looked at the cave mouth and saw it was raining outside. Guess I just made it without being drenched in the cold falling water huh? Now that I think about it I feel like Rookie when he was in new Mombasa in HALO 3 ODST. I can almost hear the music along with the rain, it was relaxing yet depressing at the same time for the tone it was going for. I tried contacting the Spirit of Fire but it was no use a storm like this make any communication channels useless. I then took my helmet off and felt the back of my head, I then sighed in frustration. "Great, first I get separated from my squad, stuck in a cave for the night from the rain, now I got a busted transponder. Perfect". I ranted while rubbing my eyes.

I sighed to myself before putting my helmet back on, held my rifle in my hands and turned on my Visor mode in my helmet to see through the dark. Yea turns out it's not just ODST's who have this feature, I then scanned the area outside the cave mouth and kept watch so that nothing sneaks up on us. 'Don't worry Blake, as long as I'm here…your safe'. I thought to myself as I looked at Blake's sleeping form briefly before looking back outside.

'I promise'.

* * *

I checked my timer for what seemed the 5th time now and saw it was now 9:49pm. Currently 3 hours since I was separated from the squad. I knew Forge would scold me later when I find him or he finds me, but I knew if the Death Stalker followed us back to the base it would've been a bigger problem. I mean I've done stupid stuff much like he has so he can't really talk shit…because I learned it from him.

I turned my attention to Blake who was now waking up but she winced at her injuries. I stopped my lookout job and knelt down next to her.

"Easy darling, you were hit pretty badly when I found you. Just don't move too much and take it easy". I said to her. "Wh-who are you?" She asked me in which she got a good look at her surroundings, I looked in the direction she was looking at and looked at her weapon. And bow. Blake realised her bow was off started to panic. "Relax love, the cat ears don't bother me, I needed to take the bow off so I could treat your head wound". I assured while standing up and sitting down were I was on lookout for most of the time she was unconscious.

"So, who are you?" She asked me breaking the 5 second silence that went on. "Lance Corporal Connor Cortez". I said taking my helmet off and running a hand through my hair. "At your service ma'am". I smiled in which she smiled back lightly. "Blake, Blake Belladonna". She introduced herself. "What are you doing out in the forest anyway?"

"I could ask you the same question Ma'am, my reason is I got separated from my squad by a Death stalker. Now I'm just waiting out the night…and the rain until I can set off and regroup with them. Then I found you about to be gobbled up by a Beowulf. Being the Good Samaritan I am, I drove my knife into its skull, carried you here, patched you up and…here we are". I explained while resting my helmet on my lap.

"You said you had a squad, are you in the Atleasian Military?" She asked me. I thought for a good enough answer before replying. "Well yes I'm in a military. But not the one you're thinking of. It's, a private Military that helps anyone in need. No matter what". "Is it called the UNSC?" She asked me before nodding in confirmation. "Never heard of it". She said I smiled and nodded. "It's fine if you haven't, we're pretty low key at the moment. We're trying to get our minds back on tracks with current events. So tell me, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" I asked her.

"I was on a field trip with my year group but we got jumped by several Grimm. I guess I got separated and had myself all turned around and found myself wounded in the fight. I didn't even know how I got hit, my Aura must've been lower than I thought". She explained. 'Man I'm going to have a hard time explaining Aura to the Captain. And possibly Anders when I get back'. I thought to myself.

"Well for what it's worth, we'll help each other find our groups in the morning. In the meantime you should get some rest. You took a nasty blow to the head when I found you". I said standing up. "Can I just ask you something?" She asked looking in my eyes. "Shoot". I shrugged. "You're not against me being a Faunus?" She said to me.

"That? I couldn't care less if you were human or Faunus. You are who you are, and I am who I am". I said picking up my MA5B before crouching next to her. "Don't let people discourage you just because of them". I said pointing to her cat ears that twitched before continuing. "So what if you have cat ears? If I'm being completely honest…" I then stood up to my normal height and sat back where I was earlier when I was on lookout. "They pretty cute as all hell in my perspective". I said putting my helmet back on and saw that Blake was turning pink from the compliment I gave her. "Lay down and get some sleep. I'll get some myself eventually, in an hour or so…" I stated raising my Assault rifle across my chest. "I'll be on lookout for the time being". I finished. Blake nodded and laid back down and shut her eyes and I turned my attention back outside the cave. With a thought coming to me as I did so.

'I hope I can bring change, to not only Remnant and my people...but Blake's life as well'.

* * *

After an hour had passed I was feeling tired, I knew I had to get some sleep. I sighed and placed my rifle next to Gambol shroud and looked at Blake. Her eyes then opened as I took my helmet off. "You know it's not polite to stare". She smiled in which I chuckled in response. "Well you're right. You should be sleeping, it's 10:49 at night". I replied. "You don't have anywhere to sleep though". She said. "I've slept in worse conditions. No need to worry about me, you can use the sleeping bag". I replied. Blake looked down in thought before responding to my statement.

"Could it hold both of us if you took your armour off?" She asked with a light blush. I then blushed just thinking about sleeping next to Blake Belladonna. "Well, maybe. I guess it wouldn't hurt. That is if you're ok with it". I said looking away.

"I have no problem with it". She smiled, I nodded and took off my vest and shoulder pads so that there was enough room for two of us. As we were both in the sleeping bag Blake zipped it up and began to fall asleep with me not to far behind. "Thank you". "Pardon?" I said asking her to say that again with one eye open. "Thank you. For saving me, and…keeping me safe". She said with a warm smile. "Just doing what I do best". I replied, Blake then drifted off and was now instantly asleep due to the exhaustion of today. I was starting to do the same as I was feeling drowsier by the second. I then took one last look at Gambol Shroud and my MA5B which were next to each other, one last time with the last thought for the night coming in my head.

'A Kunoichci and a Soldier. Who would've thought huh?'

I then drifted off to sleep with the sound of the rain outside, the warmth of the fire that's in the cave and the comfort of Blake next to me in the sleeping bag.

* * *

 **Well, well, well. Who would've thought that I'd run into Blake out in the forest?**

 **Now Like I said up above, the ODST soundtrack really does help set the chapter's atmosphere. It's also quite nice to listen to the music and the rain when I was typing this chapter.**

 **Now I was playing Destiny 2 recently and I've been thinking of doing a story for that crossing over with something. I know I've said this before in one of my stories somewhere, but I was thinking of crossing Destiny over with...**

 **RWBY. Or...** **Star Wars the Clone Wars.**

 **Those two have really gotten my attention when I thought of doing Destiny. But I'll think of something eventually. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and this bit of Character development as well, let me know you;re thoughts on the story so far. A bit of feedback can go a long way. So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	4. Search and Rescue?

**Hey there Marines, Spartans and ODST's and welcome back to HALO Remnant wars! I apologise for the delay, I was currently doing the first season of Iron Banner in Destiny 2 faring for that precious loot. With that out of the way I wanted to let you guys know that the next chapter won't be for some time due to me going onto my other Projects being my Bionicle and RWBY/GODZILLA crossover.**

 **So with that aside I hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know your thoughts on the story so far.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Search and rescue?**

 **MISSION BREIFING…**

.

 **Captain Cutter-** With Cortez missing we have no guide to help us through this new world. The fact that his transponder is isn't being received doesn't help along with this storm making aerial surveillance impossible.

 **Sargent Forge-** Sir if we don't find him soon, we'll be finding what's left of him if we don't go now.

 **Captain Cutter-** I am well aware of that Sargent, but we can't risk sending a search party at this moment in time. The sooner the storm lets up, the sooner we can find Cortez. Rosaline how long until the storm will pass?

 **Rosaline-** Scans show that it will pass soon. I recommend we have a search party on standby for the Corporal so we can search for him.

 **Captain Cutter-** Very well, In the meantime Sargent Forge you'll need to get the necessities for Alpha Base up and running. When we bring Cortez back he'll know what we need to get a good foothold on Remnant.

 **Sargent Forge-** Understood Captain.

 **Captain Cutter-** Kinsano, establish drop points for Watchtowers so we have eyes on the designated areas around our base.

 **Lieutenant Colonel Kinsano-** Of course sir, we'll get it done.

.

 **Mission Summary-** _Forge and Kinsano begin establishing Alpha base's territory. When the storm passes the search will begin to find and safely extract Cortez._

* * *

(UNSC-Alpha Base)

The storm had continued to pour rain down on the ground below. Forge had several Squads of Marines securing the base site along with the base's automatic turrets as well. However they are the standard and unmodified types due to not knowing what modification to use against the monsters Cortez called the creatures of Grimm. A supply Pad and a Generator have been built to get a steady flow of resources going from the ship and to Alpha Base.

Kinsano had walked out of the main structure of the base in her personalised Cyclops and turned to Forge who was helping one of the marines load a crate of Dust on the back of a flatbed Warthog.

"I'm going out to set those watchtowers up now. So I'll be back to help finish up". She said through her Mech's speakers. "Alright, I'll see ya when you get back". He replied. "We're going to find him John. As soon as this storm lets up we're on the first bird out looking for him. I'll see you soon". She said before walking off with several Cyclopes and marine squads out into the forest. As much as John hated to wait he was getting on edge. Sure Connor was a smart ass at times but that's what he liked about the kid ever since he took him under his wing on the Spirit of Fire. But with him alone and stranded with no way back, it just made him worry even more.

'I'll find you son. I promise you I'm gonna find you'. The Sargent thought to himself as he got back to work loading the cargo on the Warthog.

* * *

(Cave mouth-Location unknown)

My eyes began to open and saw the fire had been exhausted for some time. I then looked outside to see the rain is still going but not as intense as it was last night. I was about to move when I felt something on my chest, I looked down and went completely wide eyed at what I'm seeing.

Blake is using me as a pillow as she's sleeping.

'Oh man, I'm so glad either Forge, Kinsano or the Spartans aren't here otherwise I'll never hear the end of it'. I thought to myself as I then nudged Blake awake who then had her eyes opening. When she did open them they went as wide as mine did and sat shot up sitting and looked away with a massive blush on her face. "Connor I'm so sorry, I-I didn't, I m-mean…" '"Whoa, whoa Blake its fine, I know you didn't mean to do it. Really, no harm done right?" I replied in which she nodded and seemed to calm down. I stood to my full height and started putting my armour back on.

"We need to get moving if we want to find our respective groups. We'll have to go out in the rain as well unfortunately". I said as I began to pack up the supplies I had. "The last location I found you was near an open field, possibly where your friends were before you got separated, it seems like a good spot to look there". I said in which she nodded in agreement. Blake then placed Gambol shroud on her back and began to walk alongside me but she was limping a bit. I smiled underneath my helmet and lifted her up bridal style which she was surprised by. "I'll carry you. Save your strength". I said to her softly, even though she can't see it. She doesn't need to see the smile I had under my helmet, Blake then rested her head against my chest plate and I started walking in the direction that was possibly the last location of her team and year group.

I then noticed Blake had fallen back asleep in my arms which made my smile even brighter. 'Rest up Blake. When you feel weak and you can't walk no more. You don't need to…I'll carry you and never stop until you are home'. I thought to myself while walking with the Faunus girl in my arms in the rain, not even noticing the droplets of water hitting my armour.

* * *

After walking for another 10 minutes with Blake still sleeping like the kitten she is, I reached the clearing and saw that it was empty, no People no Grimm. Nothing. Just looking at the place seemed very peaceful as the rain poured in this area. I then heard something coming in our direction in the sound of a jet engine, I looked to the sky to find out where it was coming from. 'Maybe it's Forge and Kinsano looking for me. It would make sense if they were'. I thought to myself. The sound got closer and louder and looked in the sky to try and find the source.

When I looked to my left I saw a Bullhead fly over and circle the clearing before making a landing with the ship's engines making a wind draft which caused the rain to hit my helmet even harder. "Blake wake up. Your ride home is here". I said as she then was brought back to reality I then helped her up. The door opened up and I saw the whole gang disembark from the aircraft. Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrah and Ren stood at the Bullhead as I walked up with Blake being supported

"You must be Blake's group I'm guessing?" I asked already knowing the answer. "She's alright, just needs some rest and she'll be ok". I assured. Yang stepped forward and walked up to me. "Yea thank you. But who are you?" She asked. "Lance Corporal Connor Cortez. I got separated from my squad and found her while trying to find shelter. I managed to patch her up but she still needs medical treatment". I explained. Blake then walked up and was hugged by Yang and her friends and she returned it, they broke the hug and turned to me.

"Take care of her. I must be going now, I need to find squad as soon as possible". "Not so fast Mister". I then heard another voice come from the Bullhead and saw it was none other than Glynda Goodwitch herself. "You don't look like a soldier from Atlas, or from any other military group I have ever seen. We're going to have to take you back with us for questioning". She said with authority in which doesn't really affect me whatsoever. "My group is a private Military company Ma'am, right now all I care about at the moment is getting back to my people. Now if you'll excuse me". I said as I started to walk off but a hand grabbed my shoulder, I turned to see who it was and saw it was Blake.

"I can vouch for you, we can help you find your squad and your people if you let us help you". She said to me. "I mean no offence Blake but we just met and trust is something that needs to be earnt not given". "I'm aware of that. But let us help you. Let me help you". She said with a pleading look in her amber eyes as I looked into them. I looked down for a minute before sighing. "Ok then. But I'm not doing this for anyone, other than you Blake". I said to her in which she smiled in response. "Shall we?" I asked and everyone nodded as we embarked the Bullhead and sat down on the available seats with Blake next to me as everyone else stood hanging on to the rails on the roof of the vehicle.

"So where are you from?" Ruby asked me in which I thought of a fair enough answer. "Can't really answer that, my superiors don't want our location compromised. But let's just say it's a long way away". I relied in which shrugged in understanding. "Can you take your helmet off? It's a bit rude not letting us see your face". Weiss said with the familiar Ice-queen attitude. I took it off and rest my helmet on my lap. Everyone was surprised that I was near their age excluding Goodwitch. "What? Expecting a pretty boy face?" I joked with a smile as everyone looked away in embarrassment, awkwardness or just rudeness. Guess who that last one was.

I then decided to just relax and catch my breath as we made our way to Beacon Academy. 'Things have gotten interesting'. I thought to myself as I looked out of the window of the Bullhead in deep thought for the rest of the trip.

* * *

I opened my eyes after taking a rest for the duration of the trip to Beacon, Blake got my attention and we saw the Academy in all its glory as we approached the Landing pad. I put my helmet back on and made sure that my MA5 and my M6C were on my person. The doors had opened and looked like the rain wasn't going to stop anytime soon at this current moment. I followed the group all the while supporting Blake as we walked since she was the only one I trusted most out of the entire group, as we were inside the Academy walls we were finally free of the rain.

"Well, good to have a roof over our head huh?" I said to Blake as she smiled with a nod. "Students I will take our Guest to the Headmaster's office. Miss Belladonna you will be needing to go to the medical wing to have your injuries treated". She said to everyone then looking to me.

"Ma'am with all due respect. I was the one to patch her up, and I know how to safely remove the bandages and everything else that I have applied. I'll take her there". I said beginning to walk of but Goodwitch stopped me. "You're not going anywhere until we can trust you with my students". "Do you know how to safely remove Bio-foam without harming the patient?" I snapped at her showing I wasn't in the mood for bullshit. After a moment of silence I continued. "No? I thought so. Besides, Blake trusts me, and the way I see it, treating me with hostility isn't a good start in gaining my trust". I stated before turning to Blake. "You know where medical is?" I asked her in which she nodded. "Ok, guide me there". I replied in a more friendly tone to her before walking off.

* * *

I managed to walk Blake into the medical wing of the school and one of the nurses came to our attention. I helped Blake onto the bed and began removing the bandages that were covering the Bio-foam. "Excuse me sir, but I need you to step aside while I tend to her injuries". The nurse said looking at me through my helmet which I still had on. "With all due respect, I'm the only one who can safely remove all this without harming her. Just get me some warm water and a scrub along with some disinfectant". I said in which she didn't want to argue and got everything I needed.

The Bio-foam had done its job in sealing the wounds. I put the disinfectant in the bucket of warm water and soaked the scrub I had in my hands. I then proceeded to wipe away the foam that was on the outside of the wounds, Blake did wince a bit but was a big girl and took the pain like I knew she could. As I wiped away the foam I got a small rag I had in my pack and stopped any small bleeding before putting a new set of bandages on the now newly cleaned wounds. I checked Blake's head injuries and saw that they were the least serious due to her being knocked out back in the forest.

"Ok, just take it easy and some painkillers and you'll be back on your feet in no time". I explained to Blake in which she smiled and nodded. I then heard footsteps coming my way and saw the rest of Blake's group walk in.

"How ya feeling Blake?" Yang asked with concern in her voice. "Better Yang. Thanks to Connor". Her Faunus partner replied as Yang then turned to me. "Thank you for bringing her back, when we got separated I feared the worst". "It's ok, just doing what I do best". I said as I put the rag back in my pack before putting it on my back. "I'm just curious, what is the UNSC?" Jaune asked as I turned my attention to answer. "It's a private Military company, we're kinda stay low key to get our minds back on track with current events".

"Well if that's the case what were your people doing our in the forest?" Weiss asked with the attitude we all knew she was famous for. "It's classified. Right now I'm the only guide they have to the word and with me being separated from them they are without a source of information to show them what's needed and such". I answered before continuing. "And like I said to your teacher, treating me with hostility is a bad start in gaining my trust". I backfired at her.

"That it is".

We all turned our attention to the doorway and saw the one and only Professor Ozpin.

"I thank you for rescuing one of my students from the forest last night. In which Miss Belladonna's team and I are grateful for". He said to me. "Just doing my job sir". I replied.

"So it seems. Follow me to my office, we have much to discuss". "Wait outside medical for me. I'll join you shortly". I replied in which he nodded before walking off. I then turned to Blake before responding. "You gonna be ok without me? Don't want ya to get lonely without little ol me". I joked which made Blake chuckle. "I'll be ok, you should be on your way to the Headmaster. You did walk away from our combat instructor just to get me here". She stated. "Well just goes to show that I don't take bullshit from anybody". I shrugged putting my rifle on my back and walking out but stopped at the doorway and looked back.

"Take care of each other ok?" I said to everyone and then walked off to the entrance of the medical wing to find the Headmaster waiting like he would. "Shall we?" I asked and proceeded to follow him to his office.

* * *

When the elevator doors opened Ozpin sat at his desk and turned to me. I walked up to the window and saw the storm was still going, there's no way that a Pelican will be able to take a risk in this. "Please have a seat". Ozpin said to me and I shrugged in response before doing so. I then took my helmet of and ran my hand through my hair and sighed. "I apologise for Glynda's hostility, she was only trying to protect our students and there was no need for her to be harsh". "Water under the bridge". I said waving it off. "However I can see why she did. With you popping up on the radar you've raised serious questions. Questions in which I want answers to". And he pretty much metaphorically kicked me in the nuts. Great.

"From what I heard from Glynda is that you're a private Military that no one has heard of. Yet you are found by my search team and brought here". He stated. "Aren't you a little young t be a soldier?" "Aren't you a bit old for a school headmaster?" I shot back in which he shrugged it off before continuing. "Given the situation I think we can help each other". "Is that so?" I asked and he nodded.

"From I gather you were separated from your squad after you were attacked by a Death stalker, then you found Miss Belladonna and survived the night to be found my search team. I propose that you can apply to my school once we found your squad and organise this with your people". He explained. "Gotta point out a few things professor. I plan on finding my people with or without you. Simple as that, plus they're looking for me right now as we speak. The last thing I need is our place compromised and have an army on our doorstep". I stated. "Here's my counter offer. I get a transmission through and call my people to come here, that way my place isn't found, you talk with my commanding officer sort this out and everybody wins". I explained.

Ozpin was thinking over my offer before looking at me. "I see no reason not to. However anything that is deemed a threat we will take the necessary precautions". He warned. "Consider the warning marked Professor". I replied. "Then we are in agreement. Though my students have gotten to know you personally might I ask your name young man?" "Lance Corporal Connor Cortez sir".

"As for our agreement I will allow you to stay until the storm has passed so you can make your call to your people. I will guide you to your room that you will be staying in". He said as he stood up and I followed him to where I will possibly be living for the next four years.

* * *

 **Done and done!**

 **So with another chapter complete I can work on my other projects and as well as the CODEX for "Freedom among the stars" as well. Now there are two entries left to complete in that CODEX and need to get them done so I can make a start on it. I got inspiration for that story from MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA and it kinda rolled off with it.**

 **Like I said, two entries are left before I can make foundations for the story plus I'll need to play** **MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA so I can get a good start and know where to go with it.**

 **As in regards to the units used in this chapter.**

 **Marines-Core Infantry.**

 **Sargent Forge-Hero Infantry.**

 **Kinsano's Cyclops-Hero Mech.**

 **Cyclops-Anti** **Vehicle.**

 **Connor Cortez-Hero Infantry**

 **.**

 **There we are, anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and be sure to let me know your thoughts and such on the story so far. So until then, I'll see ya Next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	5. Arrangements

**Hello Spartans, Marines and ODST's! And welcome back to HALO Remnant Wars!**

 **And I know this was a long Update coming but since this is in the next rotation I Knew I had to get back in the story. Now I know that having a Bullhead fly in a storm but not a Pelican is quite unrealistic but the way I saw it at the time was that the Bullhead containing the main RWBY cast had flown during the storm in search of Blake as soon as morning arose. Whereas the UNSC were still getting their resources on planet and couldn't spare them at the moment in time.**

 **Well that's how I saw it.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, and more will be on the way I can assure you!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Arrangements**

"Spirit of fire actual this is Lance Corporal Connor Cortez does anyone copy?" I asked over the comm while I was in the room given by Ozpin. The amount of times I have been at this was getting tiring. The storm is starting to clear up but I still can't get a message through to either Alpha Base or even The Spirit of fire. "Augh, I've been at this for nearly an hour and I still got nothing". I stood up from the bed I was sitting on and picked up my gear and tried to see if I could get a signal outside.

As I walked through the halls I saw students out of classrooms due to classes being finished for the day. I did get the occasional glance in my direction of who I was, where I came from and all that stuff. I then walked out of the main entrance of the school and walked up to the landing pad. "Let's try this again. Spirit of Fire Actual this Lance Corporal Connor Cortez calling on any UNSC frequency. Is anyone there?" I radioed as I then waited a full 5 seconds before sighing.

" _Lance Corporal Cortez this is Lieutenant Anio, thank god you're alive you crazy son of a bitch!"_ a voice over the comm said with a chuckle.

"Never cease to speak your mind huh Koota? Isolate my signal and bring Forge and Kinsano with ya". I radioed back with a smile. _"Kinsano is establishing early warning systems at Alpha base, I got the Sargent with me at the moment, ETA 6 minutes"._ "Glad to hear it, I'll be waiting right here, I'm at a huge castle like building can't miss it". I said giving him the heads up of Beacon. "Shame you can't spend time with my big sister mate". I smirked. _"Oh, ho, ho, fuck, you kid"._ I got a good chuckle out of it as I cut the communication and gave my arms a short pump in the air. Knowing that I'm not alone and I got friends coming. I turned around to see the gang walking up to me, that being Ruby Weiss and JNPR.

"Hey guys, where's Yang?" I asked them. "She's with Blake in the infirmary, the two are partners after all". Ruby answered and I nodded in response. "Fair enough. I just got of the horn with my people, they're sending a dropship with my commanding officer aboard. When they touch down we can have this mess all sorted out". I explained as I then turned to look at the kingdom of Vale across the water from the Academy.

"You're people? You mean the UNSC?" Jaune asked and I looked back at him and nodded. "Just to point out that we have vehicles and technology that isn't the usual you'd see in Atlas, or the other Kingdoms. So don't freak out if there's a ship coming you don't recognise". I stated.

"Why should we take your word for it? For all we know you could be a terrorist group like the White Fang-," "Just be glad Blake didn't hear you say that, otherwise I'd have to smack some sense into you with the butt of my gun". I snarled at Weiss as I walked up to her. "Let's get one thing straight here ice queen. I've done things that I'm not proud of, and others that gave me no choice to do and forever haunt me. So just keep this in mind, you had it easier than others in this world so be grateful for it". I shot at her and when she looked in my eyes, she saw merely a glimpse of what I had endured during the Human-Covenant war, and I'm glad that they never had to experience it.

We then heard the sound of engines nearby and saw a Pelican fly past the tower and make its way to the landing pads. I turned around and took a few steps towards the ship and the doors began to open revealing Forge as well as...Red team? Shit, that serious huh? Forge stepped of the dropship and was walked up to each other. "You know I should give ya a scolding as I normally would". He said before pulling me in for a hug and in which I gladly returned. "But I'm glad you're safe, that's all that matters". He said to me before we broke the hug and smiled at each other.

"Sargent these are some of the people that found me in the forest and brought me here. Guys this is my CO Sargent Forge and SPARTAN RED TEAM". I introduced and they were shocked at the sheer size of Red team in their presence. Ruby snapped out of her gaze and spoke up. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Ruby, and this is my partner Weiss, Jaune, Ren, Nora and Pyrrah of team JNPR". She introduced back.

We all then heard footsteps approaching and saw it was Ozpin and Glynda.

"So these are your people Mr Cortez?" He asked me. "Yes Headmaster, We'll take this to your office, just like you did with me, I'll give you introductions there". I stated and he nodded in retuned and gestured us to follow. I was about to follow but Forge stopped me. "We'll follow your lead this time". He said to me and I got what he was trying to say. "Douglas, Alice stay with the Pelican. Anio you shit face ya there?" I called into the Pelican.

"Yea, yea I'm here, kid". The voice said as an ODST emerged from the pelican carrying an MA5B on his back and an Energy Sword on his left hip. This was an ODST I met on Arcadia back in 2531, he and I got to know each other when Kinsano found him on the outskirts of the city. He's a good bloke, but he does have quite the crush on Morgan, and it never ceases to amuse me as I wind him up about it. "What's up?" He asked me. "The sky". I answered as he just rolled his eyes behind his visor as it wasn't polarised. "You're coming with me and Jerome, we're explaining this to the Headmaster". I said as he nodded and his visor polarised as he followed me, the SPARTAN and Forge as we went along with Ozpin to his office.

* * *

Considering I was here not too long ago I have a feeling as to where this might go considering there two, or three of you count Koota's rank of Lieutenant, high ranking members of the UNSC here rather than a lost soldier. Ozpin sat in his chair behind his desk and began to speak.

"Allow me to introduce myself formally. My name is Professor Ozpin, I'm the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, for Huntsman and Huntresses". He introduced and looked at me. "Well, professor this is my mentor Sargent John Forge, ODST Lieutenant Koota Anio, and SPARTAN-092 Jerome. And as you may remember the agreement we had when it was just me". I stated.

"Of course, I merely wish to hear from your mentor". He said to me and looking towards Forge. "Headmaster, what is this agreement that you and the Corporal made?" Forge asked the Headmaster.

"I offered the Corporal a place in my school due to his survival skills in the forest, as well as rescuing one of my students and bringing her back safely and treating her wounds. With your permission of course, he could be quite the addition to the school". Ozpin answered. "What would he be doing exactly?" Forge asked with his arms crossed. "Due to him having some combat experience he can be…an advisor in our combat classes". The Headmaster stated as the ODST and the SPARTAN Looked at each other with confused expressions.

"Combat Classes?" Jerome asked.

"My Academy specialises in training the next generation of warriors for our world". Ozpin answered. Jerome looked away but I caught on with this. Knowing fully what the SPARTAN II program was and what it had involved for its recruits and the harsh training they had to endure. Out of the 75 recruits…only roughly 32 made the cut. It wasn't pretty.

"If you were a private military company you would've known, now I know that's not true. So what exactly is the UNSC?" Ozpin said snapping me out my train of thought. I looked towards the three members suggesting what I do, and Forge nodded. "Guess there's no point in hiding it". Jerome then pulled something from his helmet and I saw it was Rosaline's AI chip. "You may need some help with explaining things". The SPARTAN II said to me and I took the chip before walking up to the desk.

"Ozpin what we're about to share with you is going to be breaking several UNSC regulations, but it's all within good reason. And I'll introduce you to someone that we recently found here. Rosaline, come out and say hi". I said as I put the AI chip on the desk and her Avatar appeared before them.

"Headmaster Ozpin, my name is Rosaline of the UNSC Angel Heart. A Charon class frigate that crashed here several years ago unknown to the entire planet if I might add. My crew were killed leaving only me left on the ship, however that all changed as the members before you are part of a Phoenix Class starship called the Spirit of fire, which was though lost with all hands for 24 years. Until now". Rosaline explained.

"You mean a starship that has been here on Remnant and we never knew about it?" Glynda asked us.

"Well it crashed within a Grimm infested zone, in which Rosaline's crew were killed by a Beringel. Due to the crash landing, they never stood a chance. Rosaline then sent a distress signal in which lead us to her. After that I returned to the Spirit of Fire and had her report to our captain of current events. Later Forge and I had a Squad take some dust crystal samples for study. But then the death stalker came in and…well the rest is history". I explained. "Speaking of History, I'll tell you who we are and all but for you to understand this, is to inform you that we're from another universe entirely".

"Do you have any proof of this Corporal?" Ozpin asked as Glynda wasn't very convinced. I mean we're carrying weapons that don't require dust and we have a living breathing super soldier present, how can you not be convinced!?

"We do, through our history. However let me ask you something. Is Humanity at war here?" I asked.

"We are at war with the Grimm". Ozpin answered.

"We were at war against extinction". I said which got their attention. "In 2291 slip space colonisation became a reality and allowed us to colonise words beyond our solar system and across the Milky Way galaxy. And went further into the outer regions. 2525, Humanity had made first contact with an alliance made up of several different alien species called the Covenant. They had attacked our Colonies and glassed them after invading them".

"Glassed?" Ozpin asked. I can tell he was dreading the answer.

"Orbital bombardment of the planet, turning he planet surface into literally glass, until there's nothing left. Leaving the planet uninhabitable". I explained. Too many have I seen planets fall to the Covenant and glassed as their end result of invading them. "The Covenant searched for relics and technology of a forgotten race called the Forerunners. The leaders of the Covenant called the Prophets of Truth, Mercy and Regret believed that it would lead them into godhood by accessing this ancient technology. However it would only react to human touch, rendering it useless to anything but Homo sapiens". I said before continuing. "Not 24 years ago, in 2531 after we re-secured Harvest, one of our military colonies we followed the Covenant to various planets until we found ourselves in a Forerunner shield world. When we detonated our slip space drive core to destroy it to stop the Covenant getting their hands on several Forerunner ships we have been adrift in space for 24 years in cryo sleep, hoping to come across any UNSC activity. But, we ended up here". I said explaining how things had happened before our arrival.

"If I may say something that has me, confused say the least. You say you come from an entirely different universe from our own. Yet you know the types of Grimm and have some grasp of this one. Why is that?" Ozpin asked me. "Well If I'm going to explain that I want both teams RWBY and JNPR here, they deserve to know as well". I said to him.

Ozpin nodded in understanding and had called the two teams up here. The 8 of them were quite surprised as they were called up here with us still present. I then noticed that Blake was up here as well. "Felling any better Blake?" I asked her and she nodded in response. "Blake, Yang this is my mentor Sargent Forge, ODST Lieutenant Koota Anio and SPARTAN-092 Jerome. Members of the UNSC". I introduces and they both nodded in greeting them and the soldiers nodded back. "Now that everyone is here, I can explain. However what I say does not leave this office. Am I clear?" I asked them and they all said yes or nodded in response. "Like you said Ozpin, I'm from a completely different universe from yours…" I said before looking at the military members before turning back to him. "As well as theirs". I said as both teams and the teachers had their eyes towards me. "You see, I'm actually a multi-dimensional traveller from a universe where their universe is based off a popular Video game franchise called HALO". I said gesturing to the UNSC personnel. "Whereas this universe is a popular web series called RWBY. And yes, as in team RWBY". I explained as the 10 of them were shocked to hear that their world is a form of entertainment.

"I'm finding that hard to believe. A form of entertainment back in your universe?" Weiss said which was really getting under my skin. "He's telling the truth, the proof that he showed us was that back in our universe that we were supposed to lose two recon teams in search of our lead scientist Professor Anders. And from what he told me, I should be dead when the Spirit left the shield world". Forge explained to the Heiress but she still didn't seem convinced.

"I'm still finding it hard to-," "What's the matter Weiss? Daddy didn't love ya enough?" I interrupted in which she stopped in her tracks. I then looked at Blake. "Blake I know you were with the White Fang when they turned into a terrorist cell. I don't blame you for being a part of them. I'm more glade that you left them before it was too late". She said with her eyes going wide at first before nodding in understanding. I looked back at Ozpin. "I know what you're really up to, so don't think you can keep that from me either. But I am on your side, because without me. The Spirit of fire would've lost more of their crew, and the way I see it. I know how to beat your enemies by staying one step ahead of them". I explained. Ozpin looked down in thought before looking back at me.

"I guess your proof checks out for knowing everyone just by looking at them. If you are on our side I only ask one thing and one thing only…do what you can to keep my students safe. I don't want them to fight something they don't have to". He said emotion that asked to keep a promise. "You have my word Professor. We'll keep them out of harm's way until they are truly ready, just know you have a very powerful ally ready to defend humanity and Faunus as a whole. It's what we've been doing our whole lives". I assured and Ozpin nodded. "If there is anything I can help you with, don't hesitate to ask". He stated.

"Only to ask you of one thing myself. Keep the UNSC a secret until we can find the best way to be known to Vale, the way I see it our actions might get some attention of Atlas's military and that's something we don't want. We'll continue to make our foothold on Remnant all the while expanding our base of operations to fight Grimm and possibly the White Fang once we're ready". I proposed as I then turned to Blake. "Blake you need to understand that the White Fang now is under leadership that want's nothing but genocide. Until we can bring key leaders down we'll have no choice but to shoot to kill". I stated but Ruby quickly interjected.

"Isn't there another way than killing? I mean surely-," "Ruby". I interrupted softly. "I understand you're need to help people, and we can respect that. But you as well need to understand that you can't save people that don't want to be saved. Believe me we've been through some of those when we weren't fighting the Covenant, but Insurrectionists that hated the UNSC". I said as she looked down. "You can't see the world in black and white, it's nothing but grey, until you learn to see it like that. Then you can understand everything you can overcome in the future". I assured as she nodded, getting my point of view as her sister pulled her close in comfort.

I then turned my attention back to Ozpin who stood from his desk and walked up to me.

"I'll make sure you're secret is safe with me. You have my word". He said as he lent his hand out and I took it as we shook in agreement. "Then we are in agreement. I'll grab the necessities from the Spirit and head back here". I stated to him.

"Actually Professor, we need Corporal to come back to our base to help us set everything up there. We'll need to borrow him for a little longer". Koota said getting everyone's attention. "Besides it was a pain in the ass to find you yesterday". He said looking at me. "Well next time when you go missing I make sure to feel the same way asshole". I smirked in response and I can tell the L.T just rolled his eyes behind his helmet.

"Alright, alright you two cut the chatter". John said to the both of us as I held my hands up in surrender. "But the Lieutenant is right, we'll need him at our base to set up. He'll be back here this afternoon". The Sargent said to the Headmaster.

"Of course Sargent". He answered as we then walked in the elevator made our way to the Pelican outside.

But the ODST looked at me with his visor unpolarised and had a smirk oh his face. I merely raised an eyebrow at this.

"What? Something you wanna share L.T?" I asked him.

"So, you and Blake". He said with a confident smirk on his face. I realised what he meant and pointed a finger at him. "Not a fucking word".

* * *

 ***Wipes the sweat off of brow* Whoo. Another chapter complete. This was a little bit of a pain to get done but never the less it's done! Now the character Koota Anio is actually an Oc of one of my supporter's named Koota.**

 **I will do something different in this story as I think it can work.**

 **Submit your oc characters and they will have their own cameo in the story! However I want to lay a couple of ground rules.**

 **.**

 **1-The Oc's cannot be Spartans. Red Team and 3 others (I'm pretty sure you know who if you have all the Halo Wars 2 DLC's) are the only ones on board the spirit of fire. Marines and ODST's are Acceptable.**

 **2-The Oc's can be of any Unit type from the 2 Games. Their specialities being Vehicle operators (Example-Warthogs, Scorpions etc), mechs (Example-Cyclops) or pilots (Example-Hornet's, Nightingales etc) or infantry.**

 **3-Oc's can be leaders of companies but the companies are comprised of 5 Infantry squads, 2 Vehicles and 3 Aircraft of your choosing, that way you have a total of 10 units. No Super Units or Hero Units!**

 **4-Only 1 Oc submission per person.**

 **.**

 **Available Infantry units.**

 **Marines: Core Infantry**

 **ODST: Elite Infantry**

 **Hell bringers: Anti-Infantry**

 **Cyclops: Anti-Vehicle**

 **Snipers: Anti-Infantry**

 **Cryo Troopers: Anti-Infantry (Soon to be introduced)**

 **.**

 **Available Vehicles**

 **Jackrabbit: Scout**

 **Warthog: Core Vehicle**

 **Wolverine: Anti-Air**

 **Kodiak: Mobile Artillery (Soon to be introduced)**

 **Scorpion: Main Battle Tank**

 **Grizzly: Heavy Tank**

 **Cobra: Anti-Vehicle**

 **Mastodon: Mobile Garrison (Soon to be introduced)**

 **Elephant: Mobile Mini-Base**

 **Gremlin: Support**

 **Mantis: Core Mech (Soon to be introduced)**

 **Colossus: Heavy Mech (Soon to be Introduced)**

 **.**

 **Available Aircraft**

 **Hornet: Core Air**

 **Hawk: Elite Air**

 **Nightingale: Support**

 **Vulture: Heavy Gunship**

 **Pelican Gunship: Close Air support**

 **Frost Raven: Support (Soon to be introduced)**

 **.**

 **Now that has been established, just remember I'm only looking for your Oc's name, what their speciality is, and what their regiment is comprised of following the rules I have given out to you. If I had several Oc's as Hero units I'm not sure if the story would be as interesting. Think of your Oc as like Anders or Forge from the first Halo Wars game when they are on foot like in the level relic approach or...Lockdown, I think? It was the third last mission of the game.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and let me know your thoughts on where this story is going. A bit of feedback goes a long way! And I hope to see your submissions to the story. Just be aware that I may need time, to find a way to implement your Oc to the story so be patient and try not to go crazy with them alright? ;)**

 **So until, then I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**

 **HALO FOR EVA BABY!**


	6. Making our stay

**Hello SPARTANS, Marines and ODST's! And Welcome back to Halo Remnant Wars!**

 **Now this chapter was one I was itching to do! It may have been a little difficult to do but regardless it's done! Now in the chapter I wanted my view on how the Fire bases were constructed in the game and the buildings purposes a bit more realistic while still holding onto the game's mechanics. Now next chapter will be a treat for ya. I won't say what but you'll have to read on and see.**

 **Now as for the Oc Submission. I'd like to thank each and every one of you for your submission. Now I managed to get 3 more Oc's in the story and have them place a roll in the UNSC. Now be aware that I'll be able to do 3 Oc's at a time. trying to put them all in once chapter will be impossible for me.**

 **This won't be the only time they appear they will have more cameos I assure you. Like I aid before, thank you for submitting your character, it goes to show how much you care about this story and how much you want to to grow.**

 **So with that out of the way.**

 **I hope you enjoy the next chapter of HALO Remnant Wars!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Making our stay**

 **MISSION BREIFFING…**

 **.**

 **Sargent Forge-** Captain, I'm in route towards Alpha base and I got the corporal with me.

 **Captain cutter-** Understood Sargent. Glad to have you back in one piece Corporal.

 **Corporal Cortez-** Good to be back Captain, what did I miss while in was gone?

 **Captain Cutter-** We've gotten the necessities for Alpha Base up and Running including a Generator and a Supply pad. Kinsano is establishing watch towers to form an early warning system. I want you to lead the construction of the other building sites and drop in what we need for the base.

 **Corporal Cortez-** Of course sir, when I'm on the ground I'll get to work immediately, the faster we get the base up and running, the faster we can expand our territory.

 **Captain Cutter-** Speaking of expanding our territory. Reports show that there is a potential Mini-Base site North-West of Alpha Base where we can set up whatever we need. But be warned, those creatures dwell in this area and we've gotten a few dozen Marines injured from yesterday. Be on guard.

 **Corporal Cortez-** Now that you mention it, was there anything from the Angel Heart's cargo bay worth salvaging?

 **Captain Cutter-** We've salvaged a couple of new Vehicles and three long ranged artillery units. However, although we have the blueprints to make more we'll need some time to get the necessary supplies and resources in order to start Production, we'll drop the salvaged vehicles when you arrive at Alpha Base.

 **Corporal Cortez-** Understood Sir. And for that offer you had before we arrived here about the promotion? I made my decision and gladly accept. With new enemies and a new world I'll need to step up to the plate. I promise not to let you down.

 **Captain Cutter-** Very well Corporal. Consider this mission a test in leadership and show me what you're capable of. Now let's get to work.

.

 **Mission Summary-** _Corporal Cortez will establish the recommended building at Alpha base and expand territory for the UNSC to make a strong foothold on Remnant upon arrival._

 **Scouting Report-** _Creatures of Grimm classified as "Beowulfs" and "Creeps" have been spotted and classed as Infantry units from Corporal Cortez. Prepare Accordingly._

* * *

The Pelican was nearing Alpha Base and I stood as the rear hatch lowered revealing the base below. Red Team, Koota, Forge and I disembarked the drop ship and were met with several Marine squads, a Scorpion Tank and some hornets ready to go. AN ODST came up and saluted the Sargent before speaking.

"Sir, my regiment and I are nearly ready to go, just waiting on a few new toys and we'll be set". He said. I saw the kit he was using and noticed it was one that a Scorpion driver would use. "What's your name trooper?" I asked. "Chris, Corporal". He replied.

"What do you have under your command?" I asked wanting to know. "5 Squads of marines, 2 Hornets and a Pelican Gunship on standby as well as-," Chris was cut off and we looked up and saw two Pelicans dropping in something and they landed near the left turret of the base. When the ships took off I saw two Mantis Mech Suits ready to be used and had their hatches open. We all walked up to them and I was amazed by this.

"No way! Mantis Mech suits? Man, these things can do some serious damage by themselves!" I said with awe at the fact that we have these in our possession.

"That's all I need to hear kid". Koota said with what could only be a smirk behind his helmet. "Where how did you get Authorisation to use these anyway Chris?" Koota asked his fellow ODST.

"I asked nicely Anio". Chris replied with a smirk in which Koota gave him the bird in response that only made Chris chuckle and wave it off.

"What can these bad boys do Connor?" Douglas asked inspecting one of them. "They're heavily armoured and have Energy shields for an extra layer of protection. Much like your SPARTAN armour, they're equipped with a full auto chain on the right arm and a five barrel missile launcher on the other which is able to be dumb-fired or if the trigger is held it can lock on the nearest target or targets and fire a volley of five missiles at once before needing to reload". I explained with a smirk on my face.

"Oh I got to try one of these sometime". Douglas said in which I can tell he was pleased from me explaining what the Mantis can do. "Knowing you you'd just go crazy with it". Alice remarked in which I got a chuckle out of it.

"Captain Cutter found these in the Angel Heart's holding bay along with some other vehicles. These are just the few that we'll be getting on our mission". Chris explained before going to check on his team. I was then getting a transmission from the captain.

" _Corporal, the base build sites are now yours to requisition whatever buildings that you recommend constructing. Carriers are standing by on your order"._ He instructed. "Roger that Captain". I replied as I then was given a data pad by Alice and looked at the screen. The screen showed the base on a bird's eye view which was at the Command Centre Upgrade, meaning it can take the punishment and deal it back with the turrets that have been set up. The Generator had been placed in in the left centre building site, and the Supply pad had been on the back right of the command centre. I tapped the central rear building site and made my request.

"Let's get a Barracks up and running!" I called as the base's engineering teams had gotten to work in setting up the area on where the building will be. Once they placed the pad down they then popped green flairs on the pad to signify the landing zone. Soon a Pelican came in with the building and hovered over the drop point and slowly lowered the small structure until it touched down. The Building then stretched itself out and became larger and had lights on showing it was fully constructed and configured to the main Base.

"Barracks Constructed". I stated.

" _The Barracks will be your source for specialised units Corporal. It'll take a few minutes to get everything set up for each building you request. Make sure you use the right unit for the right job. Scouts have reported that the creatures called Grimm have been spotted several clicks north of the main base. The ones called Beowulfs and Creeps are in large numbers in this area"._ The Captain Advised.

"From what I learned playing Halo Wars 1 and 2 I know infantry units when I see em. So Hell bringers will get the job done and there's no risk of a forest fire in that region so we're a good there". I stated as I then began to continue with the building process and selected the base slot next to the Barracks and selected a new building. "Set up an Air pad over there". I instructed as the build teams then got to work. I looked at the turrets and saw that they were set to the standard turrets. Not bad for a start but they'll need to be upgraded for when more stringer Grimm come knocking. "Ok, let's get the front right turret set up for Anti-Infantry and the left for Anti-vehicle. While the back turrets will be set to Anti-Air". I stated in which I made the arrangements on the pad.

While the buildings needed to be dropped by a Pelican, the turrets were highly modifiable as well as versatile. They didn't need engineering crews as they were mechanically changeable, being able to switch from one turret type from another within a minutes notice.

I then went back to the building sites and saw the Air Pad was done. "Air Pad constructed". I said to myself. I then typed a few commands on the pad. "Let's get a Garage next to the Supply pad. Then have a Field armoury next it and finally we'll set up an extra Supply pad in the last base slot and lastly we'll get both Supply Pads upgraded as well as the generator so we have a good stream of resources and power flowing". I said as I then handed the pad back to Alice as the engineering crews then got to work.

" _The Air Pad will have you granted access to any Air support from the Spirit or any other base sites. From what I gather from your Intel the Grimm in this area can't attack your aircraft. So don't be afraid to call in a little help when you need it"._ The Captain radioed. _"The Garage will give us the means to build more of the vehicles we salvaged from the UNSC Angel Heart. We have Pelicans coming in with the ones salvaged from the ship's holding area now"._ As soon as I looked up I saw 4 Pelicans dropping in several vehicles and I saw what they were.

"Excellent! A Mastodon! That'll make things easier in carrying our infantry". I stated as I saw a Marine, who was possibly the driver then walked in from the side and got it ready. "These things can put a Warthog to shame". Forge stated with his brows raised.

"Well the M650 was made for armoured transportation and has ports from where the passengers can shoot from, it may be more armoured but the Warthog will definatly beat it in speed". I clarified as we then made our way to the other three vehicles which I knew could pack a punch from long range. "Sweet, Kodiaks! Now we can do some serious damage. These babies are much like the Rhino but the thing that this has over it is that it has a small machine gun in the front so it's not completely defenceless and when it locks down that big fucking gun is one weapon you don't want to be on the receiving end of". I explained as I pointed at the Kodiak's main cannon.

"Much like the Rhino it's vulnerable up close, we'll need to have a squad or two protect them to solve that little issue". Alice stated in which I nodded in agreement.

I then saw that a Pelican had just finished dropping in the Field Armoury. "Armoury Constructed".

" _Corporal, with the Armoury now operational I now get an in depth look at the dust samples I collected yesterday. I might be able to make something new for our troops on the ground and solve a few problems as well"._ Anders Radioed as I can see what she meant by that. "By all means professor don't let me stop you. Just remember Dust is useless beyond the planet's atmosphere". I replied as I then saw that the turrets have been upgraded and I was satisfied with how the base is coming along. I checked the base's surroundings and see if there was any chance of placing a Siege turret. From what I gather there's still time needed to have some built, by the time Kodiaks are available to be mass produced we'll be a step closer. But for now the base is pretty well defended and should hold off any kind of Grimm attack. Besides we're using gun powder in those turrets, not Dust.

" _Now that we have everything set up for Alpha base, your new orders are to head North-West and rendezvoused with our scout teams up ahead for a potential mini-base site. With that Base in our hands our territory will expand and have a much better chance of making our stay here on Remnant"._ The Captain ordered as Forge then walked off into the base and I immediately knew what he was doing. I put the pad away on my person and walked up to Chris who was making final preparations on his Scorpion, which had the canister shell attached to it, meaning we have shrapnel shells on if need be.

"Chris everything good to go?" I asked as he then stood up and turned to me. "All good to go Corporal, Scorpion's ready to go the Mantises are operational and ready and my men are waiting on the go ahead". He replied.

"Have your men ride the Mastodon to the Rendezvoused point and give Red team a lift on your tank. That way we can all get there without having to slow down too much". I explained as he nodded in response and grabbed his helmet which was resting on the tank and placed it on his head before walking off to his troops.

I then walked back to where Red team was and let them know that they'll ride on Chris's Scorpion for transport and they understood before grabbing their weapons like they would use in the game. Alice with her big Chaingun, Douglas with his SPNKr Rocket launcher and Jerome with his Spartan Laser. Although they did have either a Magnum or an SMG on them on backup and not just using their won weapons alone.

I then saw that Forge had returned from the main Base with his own customised Warthog with extra Armour plating and an energy shield to make this Hog a tough one to destroy by itself. The Gauss turret has a larger ballistic shield on it to protect Forge from frontal attacks and has the ability to fire Anvil rounds. A massive slug which causes an EMP explosion and I gotta tell ya. It's fucking fun to drive and satisfying to see Forge destroy shit with the turret.

Speaking of which, the Sargent had opened the DeLorean door of the Warthog and gestured me to drive. I stepped up on the side of the hog and sat in the driver seat then pulled the door down and closing it. Koota rode shotgun in next to me and cocked his MA5. I opened my comms to give the final check before we set out.

"Alright, all units' final comms check". I said through the radio.

" _SPARTAN Red team is good to go on your order Kid"._ Jerome checked in.

" _This is Chris, Corporal, ready on your say so"._ Chris Checked in.

" _Mantis 1 and 2 Ready to go"._

" _Kodiak Teams ready to roll sir"._

" _Corporal, Hornet 3-2 and 3-4 on station and ready to support, over"._

" _Pelican Gunship ready to assist"._

" _Mastodon is full and ready for transport"._

"Alright everyone, let's move out!" I ordered as I shifted gears on the Warthog and lead the group with our Warthog in the front, Chris's Scorpion following behind us, Mantises walking next to him and the Mastodon in front of the Kodiaks which brought up the rear. All the while the Pelican Gunship and the two Hornets followed above the foliage as well.

Needless to say we have quite the fighting force with us. We then set out towards the Rendezvoused point.

* * *

After what seemed to be a 10 Minute drive we were close to the Scouting team's location and we encountered no resistance whatsoever and it's gotten me a little worried.

"Alright fellas just a few meters to go. Stay sharp and be wary Grimm can appear from anywhere". I radioed as I looked through the windscreen of the Warthog for anything that might pop out.

"They won't last long when they see the big gun I'm packing". Chris stated as a matter of fact from his Scorpion. We then made a turn in the path and saw several Marines and a Sniper in an opening which must be the viable Mini-base site, the area had a running stream as well which made it even better. There was also a Flatbed Warthog and a Troop hog there too.

"Alright everyone hold here the moment, take 5 and stretch your legs". I called as I then turned the Warthog off and exited the vehicle. I walked up with Forge to the Marines and they stood at attention. "Who's in charge here?" Forge asked.

"That would be me sir". A Marine with a Scottish accent walked up. "Sargent Ash Sanderson. Boys call me 'Sledge'. I'm leader of this small recon team. We're instructed to wait for you. But I didn't think you'd be bringing and army with ya Corporal". Ash chuckled. "We have the gear to set up the landing point for the Mini-base, give us a few minutes and we'll be ready to call it in".

"Of course Sargent, get to it immediately". I instructed. "Yes SIR! Alright boys get of ya arses and get this LZ set up!" He barked out as his marines then got to work in getting everything from the flatbed hog. I then noticed the sniper was on lookout from a tree and walked up to him.

"See anything? Marine?" I said looking up to him. He lifted the front of his helmet and it was the Halo Wars 2 Sniper helmet but he was using a Halo 2 Anniversary Rifle instead of the ones that were used in Halo Wars 2.

"Well, nothing other than a few normal lookin' birds. Aside from that? Nothin', but the amount of time I had to save Ash and his squad is almost hilarious". The sniper joked, sounding much like the Halo Wars 2 Sniper even though he is Caucasian. "Names Jack Tyler Mate, I overheard you're getting tested on this assignment".

"Does everything I know get revealed regardless?" I asked myself mostly in which Jack chuckled. "Mate, you're technically one of the well-known people on the Spirit next to Forge. Besides, the way you're going in the ranks, whenever ya need something picked off. Give me a buzz alright?" He smirked and I smirked back. "Well I now know who to call for the job then". I chuckle. "Carry on Tyler". I said walking away leaving the marksman back to his job.

Ash and his men were just about done with the Drop point. I took out my data-pad and saw that the Mini-base site was available on the map. I taped it once to get a bird's eye view of it and looked at Ash. "The LZ id ready lads! Pop fairs!" He instructed as he then gave me a thumb up and was my cue to call the Mini-base in.

"Captain, the Mini-base is being prepped right away. I also see some spots to put some turrets for extra defence". I radioed.

" _Any defence is better than nothing Corporal. We'll need to use this Mini-base as a front. Construct a Barracks, Generator and a Garage so we can get vehicles and infantry on the ground faster"._ Captain instructed as the Base was then lowered on the marked LZ.

"Mini-Base Complete". I said to myself as I then saw the Mini-base had 3 base slots in it. I tapped the middle slot to have a Barracks in place, the left will have the Generator and the right for the Garage. I looked around and saw the spots for two turrets. I then made the requisition and watched the Pelicans drop in the buildings.

" _Spirit of Fire this Kinsano. We're just about finished with the watchtowers and we have discovered a potential Base site. When we finish up here we'll check it out. Over"._ Kinsano called over the comms. It was good to hear her voice again.

" _Rodger that Lieutenant Colonel. Corporal Cortez, when you're done meet up with Kinsano and have the second base site ready for deployment"._ The Captain stated. "Rodger that Captain, we'll get it done". I replied as I then saw the Garage had just finished being built. "Garage Complete". I stated. "What's next?" I thought loud.

* * *

Ash and his men along with Tyler had made themselves at home at the new Mini-base. It was best to leave some personnel at the base so it wasn't completely empty and unguarded. My group was now making their way back to the vehicles so we can head out to meet up with Morgan.

"Corporal". I hear Ash call to me and turn to him and see he was at the entrance of the main structure. "Don't be afraid to give us a call. We're all with ya lad". He said with an assuring grin. "Glad to hear it Sargent". I replied with a grin and a two finger salute.

"Good luck, Staff Sargent in the making". He chuckled before walking in to meet with the rest of his squad. I chuckled as well while shaking my head and walking up to Forge's Warthog where Koota was waiting. "He's not wrong ya know". He said as he was leaning on the side of the vehicle with a smile.

"True enough mate. True enough". I replied as I then got a transmission on the radio.

" _Spirit of Fire actual this Kinsano we've been engaged! I repeat The Grimm have got us surrounded! We need assistance!"_

Oh no, Morgan!

* * *

 **Done and Done! Next chapter will have us racing to Kinsano's position and filling up the Grimm's bellies full of lead! I'm really enjoying making these chapters for this story and I hope you are too. Now I know the character Cameos are short but rest assured they will be coming in future chapters. Now the units that been featured as follow.**

 **.**

 **Marines-Core Infantry. X7**

 **Sniper-Anti Infantry. X1**

 **Mantis-Core Vehicle. X2**

 **Scorpion-Main Battle Tank. X1**

 **Mastodon-Mobile Garrison. X1**

 **Hornet-Main Air. X2**

 **Pelican Gunship-Close Air support. X1**

 **Kodiak-Artillery. X3**

 **Forge's Warthog-Hero Vehicle. X1**

 **Corporal Connor Cortez-Hero.**

 **.**

 **Oc Submissions in this chapter.**

 **.**

 **Sargent Ash "Sledge" Sanderson-Oc Submitted by MagicalGeek.**

 **Chris (Scorpion driver)-Oc Submitted by nguyenchris097.**

 **Jack Tyler-Oc Submitted by Jose566.**

 **.**

 **Now that's three Ocs in the story, don't worry we'll be seeing plenty more of these guys later on. And once again I'd like to thank those glorious bastards for submitting and following my story. It really means a lot to me. So I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter be sure to let me your thoughts on how the story is going.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**

 **HALO FOR EVA!**


	7. Stand your ground!

**Hello there Marines, SPARTAN's and ODST's! And welcome back to HALO Remnant Wars!**

 **Now I was meant to have this up yesterday but I've been playing Gears of War recently and I felt that I can make it into a Crossover with Star Wars the Clone wars. It's a plot bunny I can't rid of unless I write it down, and I was wondering if you guys like to see what I had in mind?**

 **Anyway, last time Morgan called that the Grimm were overrunning her position, and this chapter there's going to be the first ever fight with the Gimm pit against the UNSC!**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Stand your ground!**

" _Spirit of Fire actual I've got men down here where's the support?"_ Kinsano called over the Comm as I could hear flamethrowers in the background.

" _Corporal Cortez is in-route to your location. Corporal get over there and reinforce her position"._ Captain cutter ordered. "No need to tell me twice". I said as I got into the driver's seat of the warthog and Koota along with myself shut the doors. "Chris we're gonna go on ahead and give the Lieutenant Colonel some help". I called to the Scorpion driver as I started the hog's engine.

" _A Warthog might not be enough, Hornet 3-2 and 3-4 you follow the corporal and head on over. The Pelican will catch up once it's off the ground"._ Chris radioed back as I then floored it towards Morgan's location with the Hornets following close behind. "Corporal when we reach them drop me off and I'll give Morgan a hand". Koota said to me.

"Alright we'll need to make it a drive by if we're gonna do that". I replied in agreement making a left turn past some trees. "Morgan We're on our way already but the rest of our group will need a little time to catch up. Just hold them off a little longer". I called to my sister in arms.

" _Corporal, My cyclops is damaged but I'm managing to hold them back with my flamethrowers. But I can't keep this up forever, what's your ETA?"_ "20 Seconds, we're coming up now!" I called back as I put my foot down on the accelerator and saw several Beowulfs who were running towards Kinsano's position. "Hang on fellas!" I called to Forge and Koota as I rammed a Beowulf from behind as Forge fired at any who got in the way. I rammed another and we came up to a clearing and saw that 3 of Kinsano's cyclops's were down and her one is kneeling showing signs of damage but her flamethrowers were stopping any Grimm getting too close. The Hell bringers that were assigned to her burnt any that got close and the marine squads stopped any at a range.

"Alright Koota this is your stop!" I said to him as he then got ready and his helmet polarised the visor. I drove up and stopped near a garrisoned marine squad and Koota got out and closed the door. I then accelerated at the Grimm as I ran them over and Forge destroyed them on the Gauss turret in the back. The Hornets then came in and provided air support, firing their machine guns and missiles at the monsters of the darkness. We then mopped up the stragglers and I drove the hog up to Kinsano's fortified position.

I disembarked the vehicle and walked up to the Lieutenant Colonel who just exited her Cyclops. "Glad you three showed up when you did". She said to us. "Morgan what happened? Besides the obvious. You had the right countermeasures when it comes to these type of Grimm". I said to her.

"They got the jump o us while we were setting up the last watch tower. They swarmed us, we knew if we left we couldn't make it back without support. We need to set up the last tower so we can have all areas of the perimeter covered and online". Morgan explained. "I lost half my Cyclops's, a Hell bringer squad and 3 marine squads".

I looked at the units that my sister had lost and she was right. 3 out of 6 Cyclops's are trashed but salvageable. 3 dead Hell bringers, 4 marines are dead as well and the rest are wounded getting medically treated on the spot.

"Ok, we got two Hornets in the air and we got Forge's warthog which should give us enough firepower to hold them off". I said as I then saw that Chris and the rest of those under my command had arrived. "Now that's what I'm talking about". I said to myself mainly before turning back to the others. "Alright, Morgan you and your flamethrowers will be the ones that will cook any monster that gets too close. Koota get those Kodiaks into artillery position". I said as they then got ready to face the horde. "Forge you'll need to use the hog's turret. Slow any Grimm down with the Anvil rounds". He nodded and got the Warthog's turret ready. I was being tested on this mission and he had no arguments against my orders when it comes to getting everyone here extracted safely.

I ran up to Chris's Scorpion and Red team hoped off. "Red team, assist the marines in defending this position. I want one of you station on the left, right and the centre positions. We'll need to spread our defences out in order to cover all sides". I ordered and they then wasted no time getting into position. I looked over and saw Koota moving the Kodiaks behind the makeshift covers so that they will be safe from any attack. I then hooped on top of the scorpion and the driver canopy opened. "Chris move your Scorpion to the far end opposite of the Warthog and defend that side. Order the Mantis's to take one side as well so that we spread out and able to cover both ends". "Yes Sir!" He said as the canopy closed and I hopped off letting the tank roll to its spot.

I then looked at the Mastodon offloading the squads of marines under Chris's command. "Marines move into position near your CO's Scorpion and help him defend it, Move it marines! Move it!" I ordered as they then dashed towards that side of the line. "Mastodon position yourself near the warthog help defend our section, Go!" The Mastodon then closed its doors and drove up to its position. "Spirit of Fire, we've reached Kinsano's position and are getting everything ready to defend our position. Get medivac ready we have dead and wounded down here". I radioed as I walked up the incline.

" _Rodger that corporal. The Spirit of Fire's defences are now coming online for you to help defend your position. Use your data-pad to call in support"._ Cutter replied as I then did as he instructed and saw that it showed a small tab to use the Leader powers. 'Ok, we got Restoration Drones and Archer Missiles. These will do and should be enough to fend the Grimm off'. I thought to myself as I then selected the Restoration Drones. "Calling in Restoration Drones now!" I called aloud as I dragged the curser in our area and then in seconds, our area was lit up green as I saw several Cyclops's being repaired as well as Morgan's and some of the Marines were now getting back on their feet. It might not be enough, but it should help our chances of surviving.

 **[Now Playing-"The Last Stand"-Sabaton-The Last Stand]**

Then a roar had gotten our attention and it come from where the Grim were supposed to emerge from. "Alright times up they're coming!" I called out to everyone on the com channel as I then took position next to the Warthog, pulling my MA5B of my back. "Ok here's the plan, Kodiaks barrage the tree line with everything you got. Air units shoot any that get within the No-man's land between us and the trees. Pick then off so that we are not overwhelmed. Vehicles target the cannon fodder so we don't get too many reaching the front line. The rest of you pick your targets and let em have it!" I ordered as I took aim and got myself ready for the Creatures of the darkness to emerge. And a moment later dozens of Creeps and Beowulfs ran from the trees and charged in our direction.

" _Here they come!"_ Jerome called over the radio. "All units' weapons free!" I called as multiple rifles fired off at the same time and the artillery from behind us unleashed their shells and explosive rounds rained from the sky and erupted upon impact as they hit the ground. Scattering shrapnel and Grimm who were unfortunate enough to be hit by them. The Cyclops's targeted anything within range and their shock rounds slowed anything they hit making the Grimm easier targets for our infantry. Even if they got close to us Kinsano's Cyclops as well as the Hell Bringers either forced them back with their flamethrowers or completely cooked them on the spot.

The Hornets and the Pelican were cutting the Grimm down with their Machine guns and had the ground below them obliterated by missiles allowing us to make this easier if they get close so our Hell Bringers have it a bit easier to stop them.

Our Infantry were firing everything they had into the horde and as one Marine dropped to reload, another took his/her place to not let up our defensive onslaught. Nothing was gonna get past us as long as we stood our ground. Forge was obliterating any target with his Warthog's Gauss turret. Any shot that connected with its' target was blasted in half or blown to bits. The Anvil rounds were also stunning nearby Grimm in its vicinity making them easy targets.

Chris's Scorpion was mowing down anything that was in front of it along with the Mantis's. Each shrapnel shot was killing groups of Grimm in its blast zone and nothing survived rounds like them. The Mantis's were firing their machineguns into the cannon fodder so that their numbers were cut down substantially. Their rockets were the added bonus of dispatching the Beowulfs.

Koota and I were firing our rifles into anything that moved and made sure that they never got back up. "Swapping mags". I called over to him putting a new Clip in my Assault Rifle replacing the spent one before standing back up and firing into the horde. "They don't seem to stop do they?" Koota stated. "No kidding! I always thought they were stubborn but seeing it with my own eyes is a different story". I replied over the gunfire. Shells upon shells were ejected littering the ground with bullet casings at our feet, not caring how much were there. The only thing we cared about was stopping the monsters of the dark from getting close. "Keep it up everyone! Hold the line!" I yelled through the loud weapons being used right near us. "Calling in some support hang on!" I called over to Koota who nodded in response as he kept firing his rifle at the Grimm.

I brought out my pad and opened the leader powers. I looked over and saw that the Grimm just keep coming through the trees, I had just the right equaliser to use on them. "Requesting ordinance on these coordinates! Danger close over!" I called to the Spirit as I moved the curser on the pad as to where the strike will commence, I moved the marker and lined it up just in front of the tree line.

" _Coordinates received corporal, Archer Missiles inbound!"_ Captain Cutter called through the com channel as I looked up to the sky and saw trails of fire rain down on the Grimm creating multiple huge explosions destroying any unlucky Grimm within their explosion radius. As the bombs were dropped the Grimm had stopped coming and we saw that they had stopped coming.

All was silent but the sound of small fires burning but other than that nothing was happening.

 **[End track]**

" _Corporal, I'm detecting no signs of movement near your position, well done"._ As soon as we heard that everyone cheered in victory know that as a fact we stopped the monsters of this world in their tracks. I looked over at the no-man's land and saw several Grim or what's left of them evaporating like they would upon death. _"Corporal, I'm sending Pelicans in now to extract the wounded. We'll bring the dead with them to Alpha base for proper burial"._ When the Captain said that I saw several Pelicans in the air and two of them landed in no-man's land as the rest of us secured the LZ.

"Alright let's get the wounded to the birds people let's go!" Morgan ordered as several wounded marines were being moved to one of the Pelicans and others moving the dead to another. No matter the war, you know that not everyone is going to come back out from it unscathed. Or even come out at all.

"Hey"

I turned my head and saw Forge who got my attention. "You alright?" He asked me but I shrugged as I put my rifle on my back. "I felt like I could've saved them if I got us here faster". I admitted. Forge put a hand on my shoulder for comfort. "Like I said back on Arcadia. There's no way you can save them all. But you can save as many as you can as possible. Besides, you did pretty well as a leader considering your fist mission as a CO". He said with a smile and I smiled under by helmet and nodded in response.

We then managed to help finish Morgan's mission in constructing the watch towers. After the final tower was constructed we salvaged the remains of the downed Cyclops's and had them attached to the Pelicans for transport. We didn't want the White Fang coming across these Mechs and taking them for their own. Not while I'm still existing here. There weren't enough Pelicans to transport all of us out. The Mastodon carried all of Chris's Marines and had his Air units return to base but on standby if we run into trouble on our way home back to Alpha base.

The Mantis's were being carried as well so that we weren't slowed down too much. Morgan's team was evacuated from the area all but all she needed to do was hop aboard the last Pelican which held her Cyclops. "I'll meet you boys back at Alpha base, I've got wounded to tend to and a Cyclops to fix". She said as she walked over to the Pelican. "Wait up Morgan I'll ride with you back there". Koota said catching up to Kinsano. I merely just shook my head with a smile knowing Koota's true intentions of just hanging around with her. As the Pelican ascended from the ground it then followed the rest back to drop off the wounded and the dead back at base before returning to the Spirit.

I walked up to the Warthog and got in the Driver seat. I then pulled the door down and started the engine. The only units that were part of my remaining force were a Mastodon full of Chris's troops along with his Scorpion who Red team hitched a ride on. The Kodiaks and Forge's Warthog who I was now driving. _"Captain, the final Watchtower is set up and we're heading back to base, over"._ I called over the channel.

" _Rodger that Corporal, I want you de briefed back on the Spirit over your time in the last 24 hours"._ He replied, knowing that he'd want an explanation of where I was yesterday and what to do with those at Beacon. "Understood sir we're RTB". I replied as I then lead the convoy back to base. But not without a small proud smile on my face.

* * *

 **Well, all I can say is that I'm not so sure if this was short or not. But regardless we have the first fight against two of the most powerful armies in Remnant. I say this becuase the Atleasian military kinda pales compared to the UNSC. Plus the UNSC has the Spirit of Fire so~...Yea.**

 **Anyway, not much is to be said here but I want to touch up on the subject back up top. Even though I might write it to get rid of the plot bunny, how do you guys feel about a Gears of War/Star Wars the Clone wars story? I mean there isn't much of them when you look for yourself. Trust me I checked. Let me know your thoughts on the story so far and a bit of feedback can go a long way.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	8. Where do we go from here?

**Hey there, Marines, Spartans and ODSTs! And welcome back to HALO Remnant Wars!**

 **This chapter is a little bit of a break from the fighting that happened in the last chapter a while ago. Now that I mention it when was the last chapter again?**

 ***Checks the date***

 **March 17? Huh, so a month and a bit ago if I'm correct. Anyway, now with the battle with the Grimm has passed we now are heading back to the Spirit to report to Captain Cutter on what happened 24 hours ago in the story.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Where do we go from here?**

The Pelican that I was on had landed in the hanger of the Spirit of Fire and dropped the rear doors as I then stepped off the transport and then made my way to the bridge. The explanation of Aura and all that will make me sound crazy to the people of the Halo universe but they've seen some crazy shit already so adding this to the scale shouldn't be too much different. I think.

I walked through the doors and stood before the Captain of the Spirit and gave a salute.

"Captain. Here as requested sir". I stated with my arms behind my back. Cutter then looked at me and Rosaline's avatar appeared on the Holo-Table.

"Glad you made it back, Cortez. Now the last 24 hours you had some time with the locals of the planet when you were separated from the Forge's squad". He said getting straight to business. "Is there anything you can tell me of these people and what we should be on the lookout for?"

"Well sir, this universe is much different than yours and I say that because the inhabitants of Remnant use bullets much like we do but not with gunpowder, but with dust. Like the crystals Anders found yesterday, Dust has many uses in this world such as ammunition, power and fuel in everyday uses". I explained as Captain was in thought about the new material we found yesterday. "However it's useless beyond the atmosphere like I said to the Professor, and it might serve as a good addition besides our ammunition and if we can we can make it compatable with our weapons giving us an edge for our troops".

"Where do the local inhabitants live if these monsters are out roaming the land?" Cutter asked.

"The people live in 4 Kingdoms which are somewhat the last bastions where the Grimm can't get into. However the main threat wants to change that and break the kingdoms defences. I don't know why but it's something I could never figure out at the time". I said as the Captain seemed to get what I was saying. Even terrorists are a problem here, but the Insurrectionists back in the Halo universe were worse as they pretty much destroyed anyone and anything in their way, UNSC or Covenant. The White Fang were just misguided Faunus following a leader who want's nothing but Genocide for the human race. "Captain, when we make ourselves known. If we make ourselves known we may need to take up recruiting people to our cause". I suggested as this got Rosaline's attention.

"Why is that Corporal?" Rosaline said to me.

"I want to show that not all humans are hateful to anything that is close to human. Faunus are second class citizens and being treated like dirt because of the White Fang giving them a bad name, we can show them that we care about them and are willing to protect everyone and anyone from any threat that may threaten the peace here. Let's face it, we're kinda fresh out of the Human-Covenant War and those in the other universe have probably moved on without us. I hate to say it but it's the truth, but if we show that even we are compassionate to both species, we can get a good reputation among the Kingdoms". I explained as Cutter nodded his head in understanding.

"I take it to consideration Corporal. We lost a bit of our crew during the war and fresh recruits can always be helpful. What about the Man that you and Sergeant met?" He said asking about the Headmaster.

"You mean Headmaster Ozpin. He's the Headmaster of Beacon Academy who trains people of roughly 17 to become Huntsman and Huntresses to fight crime, monster and any threat to the Kingdoms. And I know what you're thinking, it kinda sounds like child soldiers but these people go into schools on how to fight and have a choice in the matter. So it's not slavery or anything, granted I don't like the sound of it either but it is what it is in this world". I explained before continuing. "Huntsman and huntresses have this spiritual barrier that protects them and this plus what I will explain in a minute will defy all logic. Aura is a manifestation of one's soul here acting as a shield to protect them against any kind of damage for a certain period of time. Like a Spartan's energy shield. Take too many hits and it will be weakened and will break. This along with a natural power called a semblance which acts as an ability that only that person can do. For example a Girl I know called Ruby has the ability of super speed allowing her to zip around the battlefield, and other one is Pyrrah who has control over magnetism. I'm kinda glad that Anders ain't here because she'd probably call bullshit on all of it". I explained.

"I'm finding that all hard to believe, however you have the most knowledge of this world of every member of the Spirit of Fire combined. So I won't question it. Hard to believe but I guess this isn't our universe so I can't say it isn't true until I see it for myself". Cutter said as he'd rather see it for himself and see it since just talking about it seems very unlikely for a person from the Halo universe to believe.

"That's all I ask sir". I replied.

"Very well then. When we were searching for you we came across a file which was locked. We don't know what's inside it but, it came from Serena before…" The Captain said having trouble finishing the sentence.

"No need to finish sir. I understand". I said as I looked at the file. "What type of lock is it?" I asked Rosaline.

"It's a password security one. I've tried everything and the Captain and I wondered if you can provide an answer for us". She said as I then looked at the file again and thought to myself. 'Serena would've left something for us to use when she passed, she cared for the crew along with the Captain and from what I heard when she woke everyone from cryo in the game she sounded upset when she left the message to Cutter'. Than a thought hit me.

"Try Cryo". I said as Rosaline put the password in and a second later the file was unlocked and what was in it made me grin widely. "Serena you never disappoint. Even from beyond the grave". I smirked.

"These look like Blueprints and variations of some of the vehicles and weapons we have already. What are we looking at Corporal?" Cutter asked me.

"Sir what you are looking at is a whole arsenal of Cryo base weaponry". I said as I brought a hologram of the Cryo Trooper, Bison and the Frost Raven into view. "These are Cryo variants to our Hell Bringers, but with cryo chemical throwers that can freeze any infantry in seconds. Here is the Frost Raven Support unit, we can use Nightingale parts to make this since they are very similar. This aircraft is a great support unit that can use a shockwave missile to shatter frozen targets doing insane damage. And lastly is the Bison, this acts as a mobile ice storm, when deployed it will freeze anything in a large radius continuously when locked down, nothing is safe within that ice storm". I explained each of the unit's roles on the battlefield.

"With an expertise in Cryogenics she would've had time to make these blueprints. So let's put em to good use". He declared. Glad to hear he's planning on using Serena's Blueprints, showing that even though she's gone, she still manages to help after her passing.

"My thoughts exactly sir, with the power of Ice in the Dust Crystals we can amplify the effect of the Cryo weaponry and possibly do the same with our hell bringers with fire Dust. I say we use this resource when we have the chance to give us an advantage like I've been saying before". I suggested.

"We'll get a team to collect more of these Dusts Crystals and have our research team to come up with something for our troops". Cutter answered in agreement as he then faced me. "On recent matters, I'd like to congratulate you on your efforts today and have honoured those we have lost as well. I'm proud of you…Staff Sergeant Cortez". He smiled stating my new Promoted Rank. I smiled back and saw the Captain had given me a new patch for my uniform and a new plate for my armour. I accepted them and gave a firm Salute back and he did the same.

"Thank you sir. I promise to make you proud". I said to him.

"I know you will Cortez. Sergeant Forge has informed me that you have a place in Beacon Academy. Keep us posted on any events and be sure to send anything that could help us in this new world while you're there. It is a School after all. Head down to the Armoury and get yourself prepared and equipped for anything you may need". Cutter Instructed.

"Of course Sir. I'll get myself prepped now". I responded.

"Glad to hear it. Dismissed". He declared as I then made my way off the bridge and went to get myself prepared for School.

Never thought I'd be saying that again after all this time.

* * *

I walked into the armoury and somewhat looked like the armoury from Halo 2. I saw the quartermaster who was doing some checks on his stocks and saw me come in.

"Ah good to see you made it safe and sound Cortez". He said to me with a smile on his face. He then looked at the new patch on my arm and chuckled a bit. "Got promoted recently I see? Well there's new provisions and weapons available that you been granted access to and we managed to clear out the armour from the Angel Heart". He said as he then went over to a crate and opened it.

"What did you salvage form that ship anyway? Quartermaster?" I asked him and my response was bringing out an MA5 series rifle and instantly I knew what it was.

An MA5D Assault Rifle from Halo 5.

I was handed the gun and inspected it from end to end. I was definatly satisfied with it.

"Now this is what I call an upgrade". I smirked.

"That weapon is definatly an improvement from the MA5B weapon we have, better accuracy, recoil control and more lightweight. Now what can I help you with in terms of weaponry for your trip?" He asked me as I then put the gun on the table.

"A little bit of everything the way I see it. I'll take the MA5D here, an M7 with the Suppressor and sight attachments, an M6G Magnum and series 2 SRS99C Sniper rifle". I stated as the quartermaster nodded and got to work with the weapons and laid them out in front of me.

"How much ammo did you plan on bringing?" He asked.

"Roughly 8 boxes of ammo for the assault rifle, 5 boxes for the SMG and Sniper and 3 for the Magnum. It'll be enough to supply me for a while". I answered as the he then went to the back to grab the ammunition. I was given the maximum amount of ammo for the MA5D and M6G now since I'll be carrying them on me as well as a supply restock such as my chemical thrower, rations and medical supplies since I used them when I found Blake in the forest last night.

"Alright I made a call to Sergeant Forge to have everything else loaded on the Pelican back down to the planet, they'll be loaded up a moment's notice and will be ready when you get back to the Hanger". The Quartermaster explained as I then acknowledged before making final preparations and leaving the armoury and giving a farewell and thank you to the Quartermaster for everything.

Now I'm stocked up and ready to head back to Beacon, but I just gotta make one last stop before I do leave the Spirit.

* * *

I opened the door to my quarters and turned the light on showing various trinkets and souvenirs I collected from the battlefield during my time in the UNSC. Such as a Plasma Pistol I got from a Jackal Sniper it's out of ammo, but the last overcharge shot it had in it saved my ass and I thought I'd hang on to it for memory sake. There was also a piece of Hunter Armour that I had smoothed out and made into a necklace much like Tom Lasky had done in Halo 4 Forward Unto Dawn, even an Elite Energy Dagger I managed to swipe which came in handy while making assassinations on insurrectionists thinking that I was unarmed. And it still works!

These were just a few of them that I had managed to make into Souvenirs. Some of them have been put aside due to me thinking that I was heading into Halo Wars 2. But since it's now RWBY some of em might be helpful. I took the Energy Dagger off the shelf and strapped it to my right wrist and tested it, the blade glowed blue emitting energy before disappearing. I then took the Hunter Necklace and put it around my neck where my Dog tags were.

I opened the drawer next to my bed and inside was my phone from my old universe with some earphones. I never took this out in the field since this is all I had left of home and kept it safe here. I put it in a pocket in my back and zipped it up. I put my pack on my back and looked inside the room one last time before switching the light off and closing the door behind me.

* * *

I made my way into the hanger and saw the last of my requisitions being loaded onto the Pelican. I stepped onto the bird and saw Forge coming from the cockpit.

"Ready to go, Staff Sergeant?" He smiled stating my new rank, and I smiled back.

"Ready Sergeant". I mused as we both sat down in the seats of the pelican and the dropship then began to lift up off the ground with the back door closing to my right. I put my new MA5D next to me and laid back in the seat and exhaled. "Never thought I'd be preparing for school again of all things". I chuckled and Forge did so as well.

"Well, it'd be the best kind of school where you can bring weapons to the school grounds. I'll help you get everything into your room when we get back to Beacon. Let's hope none of those kids mess with those weapons you're packing". He said to me.

"I'll make sure they don't. Besides its not them I'm worried about as much. Its Atlas's military, they're a very rich and high class kingdom which I kinda despise a little since they're so up themselves it's sad in all honesty". I shrugged with my arms crossed.

"Heh, how would we fair against them?" He asked me and I chuckled.

"Heh, they got no chance in hell". I smirked stating the UNSC Spirit of Fire and her crew and easily wipe the floor with General Ironwood and his entire fleet. We talked for a while until the rear door of the Pelican opened and we saw Beacon academy below us, Guess time flies by regardless of what you do huh? I stood up and placed my MA5D on my back and as the ship landed Forge and I stepped off to be greeted by Ozpin and both teams RWBY and JNPR.

"Well I'm back everyone!" I smiled with my arms out wide.

"Glad you returned safely Mr Cortez". Ozpin greeted. "Will you need any assistance with carrying anything to your room?" He offered.

"Yes it would be much appreciated thanks". I said carrying the crate which contained my Sniper Rifle and several boxes of ammo.

"Ms Rose, Mr Arc would you be so kind ad to help Mr Cortez with his belongings?" He asked the two team leaders in which they nodded and they both grabbed a few crates each. I looked back and saw Ozpin already gone which made me roll my eyes and just carry what I got in my hand to my room.

"What's with all this stuff anyway?" Yang asked as she carried several ammo boxes for my Assault rifle and the case that held my SMG.

"A few weapons and ammo to go with em. Just being prepared". I answered in which I Weiss spoke up.

"Isn't this a bit much for a single soldier?" She asked as she carried several boxes of Sniper ammo and SMG rounds.

"Didn't you bring a whole lot of luggage on your first day?" I asked with a brow raised. She stayed silent after that knowing I was right. Ruby walked up next to me carrying the Pistol ammo boxes and a Sniper ammo box.

"What weapons are you carrying? Can I see them please?" She begged cutely which made me smile and laugh a little at her antics.

"Let's get this all in my room first". I answered as we all carried the supplies to my room that I will be staying for a while.

* * *

We managed to get to my room and I opened the door so that we can get the supplies inside. I told each person where I want the crates and made sure they were out of the way and organised at the same time. I had placed the weapon Crates at the front of my bed and placed each of the ammo boxes out of the way and against the wall somewhere.

"Well that should do it". I said as I wiped my forehead of the sweat I had there.

"Staff Sergeant". Forge said getting my attention. "You have everything handled here?" He asked me.

"Yea Sergeant, I can take it from here. Stay safe out there". I said to him and he nodded in response before pulling me into a hug before leaving the room.

"Weren't you a Corporal the last time we saw you?" Jaune asked me which everyone wondered the same thing as well.

"Yea but I recently got promoted from the when the last mission went a bit crazy". I answered as I held up a hand before anyone could speak. "I'll tell you guys tomorrow, right now I'm calling it a day". I said as everyone agreed as they then left one by one leaving me alone in the room. I took off my gear and placed it on the Sniper rifle box and went in for a warm shower to relax my muscles and clean myself up.

When I was finished I laid down on the bed and looked at my Hunter Necklace as my fingers traced over the smooth edges of the armour piece. I exhaled before putting both the necklace and my Dog tags on the nightstand and closed my eyes letting sleep take me.

* * *

 **Another chapter done and dusted! Honestly this only took me last night and today to make so...brownie points huh? Now Next chapter will be life in Beacon Academy and how Combat classes will go with my presence there. Now the weapons i had in the story might seem overkill but I wasn;t going to pack a Spartan Laser or a bloody RPG, even I have my limits.**

 **But when it comes to Remnant overkill is not overrated huh?**

 **Anyway, I wanted to say something else before I go, the story We Gaze Upon the shoulders of Giants will be int he next cycle for those who want more of the RWBY/Titanfall 2 crossover. I may need to play some more Titanfall 2 now that I mention it.**

 **Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, be sure to let me know you're thoughts int he review section and like where the story is going. A bit of feedback can go along way.**

 **So until then, I'll see you next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	9. This ain't my first rodeo

**Hey there SPARTANS, Marines and ODST's and welcome back to HALO: Remnant Wars!**

 **Now it's been a while since I uploaded a chapter but I'm now in a Halo mood which means more chapters are coming your way! Hopefully I can get to the good stuff without the bastard of a Writer's Block stopping me, anyway as much as I want some interaction with the characters both RWBY and Halo, I do want to have some moments on the battlefield.**

 **Also I haven't seen all of Volume 5, I now, I now I'm super bloody slow but I never go round to it. So no spoilers ok?**

 **Also to the certain Guest who said "your summary and story is shit! Delete it all" I only have this to say to ya.**

 **Really mate? Just...really?**

 **Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the newest chapter I have created and I'll see ya down below.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: This ain't my first rodeo**

As I heard the blaring of a person's natural enemy of sleep, aka. The alarm clock, I had gotten out of bed and shut the fucker off due to the noise getting more annoying the longer it was on. I walked into the shower and managed to get myself ready for my first day as a teacher for combat class, out of all the things I'd be doing teaching was something I didn't think I'd be doing in my life. I've lead 1 whole fighting force against the Grimm. But teaching a whole class of kids with superpowers and hybrid weapons? Not so much.

Anyway, when I got out of the shower I then began to strap my armour on bit by bit. If you're wondering what marine armour I was wearing, it's the exact one from Halo Reach, I always did like that variant. I opened the case where my Magnum was and began to load the individual rounds into the clips I would be taking with me, I was able to carry a maximum of 40 rounds or 5 clips carrying 8 rounds each along with another weapon of choice which would be the Sub-Machine gun. As I was finished with the Magnum I then opened the case to the M7S and was able to hold the maximum of 300 rounds which was 5 clips of 60 rounds each.

With the halls being close quarters and all if need be, I'm gonna need some CQB weapons.

As I finished loading my weapons and filled some extra clips for the rest of my weapons I strapped my weapons to my legs with my sub to my left and my Magnum to my right I then picked up my helmet and walked out of my room to get some breakfast. I made my way through the halls of Beacon and out towards the mess hall which several students were walking into as well to get their day started. I walked through the huge doors, grabbed a tray of food and looked for a seat.

"Hey, Connor! Over here!" I heard the voice call to me and saw Yang waving me over to her where the rest of the gang was.

"Hey all, so how's things?" I asked sitting down next to Ruby and Blake.

"Nothing much really, so what is it that you're going to be doing here anyway?" Jaune answered following up with a question of his own.

"Well I'm going to be a combat teacher and advisor in your combat classes". I answered eating my food, and I gotta say, after eating rations in the field for so long it's good to have a meal like this. "But I probably know what you're thinking, a soldier like me who has no weapons from this world teaching you guys how to fight better is a little underwhelming. However keep in mind that the difference between a combat class and the battlefield. One vastly outweighs the other and is more…horrific. I'm merely an advisor and nothing more". I stated.

"So what kind of advice would you be giving us?" Pyrrah asked putting her two cents in.

"Depends on what you do with your team and how you operate. I'll soon enough when the class starts". I answered.

"No offence when I say this but, why not have one of those SPARTAN guys come down here?" Yang asked and which I looked at her.

"Yang, SPARTANS are literal Super Soldiers and can perform feats that no normal person could do. Not only that they're needed back with the UNSC than here". I explained in which all of them were shocked to hear that we have literal Super Soldiers in our ranks. "Now before you say anything, I know about the program and I will not tell you guys due to many reasons but I made sure to keep it to myself for personal reasons being the main factor". I stated firmly and dropping the subject. "So when's you're combat class for the day?" I asked them and in response Weiss pulled out her scroll and checked her time table.

"3rd Period at 12:30". She answered.

"Alright, I'm going to head out and take care of a few things and I'll meet you then". I said picking up my tray and walking off. 'Let's hope that when Volume 3 rolls around we'll be able to save lives when the day comes. Which reminds me I need to know where abouts in the cannon of RWBY we're in'. I thought to myself as I then walked out of the mess hall.

* * *

As Connor walked out of the mess hall both teams RWBY and JNPR wondered what things he meant, but since he's in a military they've never heard of it was possibly military stuff they'd never understand. However Yang glanced at her partner and saw Blake look at the young soldier as he left. Now Yang figured she and him had something between the two of them, now don't get her wrong she was grateful for saving Blake in the forest during their field trip. And the way she saw it Connor didn't mind that Blake was a Faunus from what she was told when he went to speak to the headmaster when they were brought back to Beacon.

"Hey Blake, tell me something". She said as the Black haired girl looked in her direction. "Did it feel good being carried by Connor?" She smirked but Blake was still stoic as ever. "I mean for him to do that he's gotta be packing something good under all that armour eh? Eh?" She said raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Yang, it wasn't like that. I was weak and he offered to carry me back that's all". Blake stated looking away.

"Sure~" The Blond brawler teased as she still kept that grin on her face.

"I'll see you guys in class". Blake stated standing up and walking off as the rest of the group looked at Yang.

"What? I'm sure there's something between those two". She stated in her defence.

* * *

12: 30 had come around and I walked into the combat class and saw that students were still coming in and began to sit down on the seats above. I then saw Glynda at the arena and walked over to her.

"Miss Goodwitch". I greeted and she nodded in response and I saw her glancing at my Sub and my pistol.

"Are the weapons necessary Mr Cortez?" She asked me.

"When you're fighting a religious Covenant who's hell-bent on destroying Humanity, you tend to keep your gun with you at all times. Plus I never go anywhere unarmed". I stated as a matter of fact. As I watched all the students walk in and sit down Glynda then walked up and then began addressing the class.

"Students as you may or may not know we have a new advisor with us today who will, much like myself will assist you in class while he is present. I want you to treat him with the utmost respect". She stated to the class before turning to me. "Care to say a few words?" I nodded in confirmation before stepping forward.

"Alright, alright, alright. For all those who don't know. My name is Staff Sargent Cortez! And I only have a few simple requests. Number 1: In order to get respect, you got to give it! Much like Miss Goodwitch stated herself. Number: 2 I won't tolerate any Racism, bullying or bullshit!" I stated as listed them off with my fingers and they were all surprised when I cursed. "If I see any of that you will be punished for your actions, and action like that don't deserve to be here if it continues. You're here to be Huntsman and Huntresses working together! Not people who can't-," I was interrupted as I saw a certain dickhead pulling on a Wolf Faunus's ears.

That dick head being Cardin Winchester.

I then pulled out my Magnum and looked at Glynda.

"It's not what you think, trust me". I stated before firing a shot at the seat next to Cardin. "Is there a problem? Gentlemen?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong Sarge I was just-," "I was being fucking sarcastic!" I roared scaring the rest of the class. "I specifically stated there will be no bullshit while I'm here. And I'm seeing bullshit from you Winchester! So knock it off or I'll set you straight myself!" I barked as he merely smirked. "Oh, I'm sorry, you have something to say?"

"You think you can boss us around because you're our so called combat advisor, but you don't look so tough". He said in which some students were kinda fearing for him since I was close to putting a bullet in his leg.

"Oh. So that's how it is. Well you're in luck, you get to try and prove me wrong. Front and centre right now!" I ordered but he didn't move an inch. I then fired another round next to him. "I SAID FRONT AND CENTRE WINCHESTER! ON THE DOUBLE!" I barked making him sprint down to the arena while making the rest of the class jump. "If you're so keep you think you can beat me let's have it no melee weapons, no guns just a good old fistfight. Rules are simple the victor is the one who can make their opponent tap out". I stated putting my guns and knife away showing them I was unarmed.

Mostly.

We both then walked into the arena and I got into a stance whereas Cardin still being the asshole he is didn't bother. He then went for a punch but I easily blocked it and swept him under the leg and made him face plant into the ground. He was getting up I was merely standing there waiting for him.

"C'mon I fought Grunts who put up a better fight than you!" I taunted making him mad. He then tried again but I blocked it again and punched him in the face following a knee strike to the face and sweeping his legs making him fall on his back. He got back up but as he was doing so I kicked him in the face and sat on his back with his arm behind his back putting pressure on it. "Tap out before I break it mate". I said to him but he didn't last much longer and tapped out making me release him. I looked up at the class. "Bullshit like that will make you end up like him. Clear?" I asked and they either replied yes or nodded. I then walked towards my gear but I heard quick scuffling and then turned around and decked Cardin in the nose making it bleed and him falling on his back. "Attacking someone like that is not only cheap". I said kneeling next to him. "But it's another thing I don't tolerate. Get act together before I do it for you and trust me. You won't like it one bit. Go take yours seat". I said to him as he then stood up and walked off. "I've said my piece". I stated to Goodwitch as I began strapping my weapons to my person.

"Moving on. We will now begin with a simple one on one match. We will being with Yang Xiao Long and Weiss Schnee". Glynda stated as the two members of Team RWBY came down and took their positons.

When the battle started Yang wasted no time rushing at Weiss and throwing the first punch but Weiss was quick enough to dodge it with her Glyphs. This made Yang resort to attacking at a range. Weiss the took the chance to create a barrier of ice to protect herself with causing Yang to rush ahead and break the barrier but she fell for Weiss's trap and was frozen in place. Yang was then struck several times as Weiss's rapier made contact. But Yang absorbed the damage she took and redirected it back at the Heiress sending her across the battlefield.

Yang then tried again but fired several rounds at the Heiress but they all missed and I noticed Yang getting frustrated. She then reloaded her Gauntlets and tried again but Weiss fired several fire attacks at her which then hit their target. Yang just went full on berserk and rushed Weiss a third time and threw a bunch of punches into Weiss and the last strike knocked Weiss's Aura into the red.

"The Winner is Yang Xiao Long". Glynda stated. "Is there anything you want to add Mr Cortez?" She asked me.

"I will admit you both did a good job. However I saw several things during the fight. Weiss you need to learn how to adapt to a situation. Fighting with your ranged attacks will only get you so far and waiting too long for the moment to present itself is fine but making an opportunity is also an option. Yang you need to control that temper, a short fuse may cause you to punch harder but it will all be for nothing if you can't keep it under control. You also need to develop a strategy when fighting, just merely punching something to death won't cut it forever". I stated saying my thoughts on the battle.

The two of them didn't try to argue with me since I was part of a Military that fought an enemy that drew humanity to near extinction. What the enemy was they didn't know and hopefully they will never have to. Glynda then tapped a few command on her scroll and then began to address the class again.

"Now our next match…"

* * *

Far from the Kingdom's walls in an unknown location there was a figure who stood very tall in a dimly light room with a purple holographic map of the planet. On projection a red dot was blinking showing the location not so far near the kingdom of Vale. The figure put in a few commands on the console nearby and showed a projection of the UNSC _Spirit of Fire_. They then were shown an image of the terrain and was shown a UNSC Base in the designated location.

"Well, this is quite the turn of events. Interesting". The figure stated holding his chin in thought. "Most interesting…" He said with a smile.

* * *

 **Looks like Ozpin wasn't the only one who knows about the UNSC huh?**

 **However things aren't always what they seem and not only that there might be a few surprises in here you might not expect.** **Now next time the chapter will be off to the side of the main story before going back. Also in the RWBY world, using slave labour as a means to make profit on dust mines makes me sick to my stomach, and let's just say SPARTAN Red team will dish out justice where it's due.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and be sure to let me know your thoughts on the story in general. A bit of feedback can go a long way.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	10. Spartan Assault

**Hello there SPARTANS, Marines and ODSTs and welcome back to HALO: Remnant Wars!**

 **Two Updates in two days? I know right? I'm kinda surprised myself!**

 **Now, like I said before, this chapter is off to the side and shows what the UNSC is up to when I'm not around, before going back to the main story, I might have several chapters like these every once in a while.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter I put together guys!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Spartan Assault**

While Staff Sargent Cortez was at the combat School called Beacon Academy Sargent Forge was looking at the contents on his data pad and was going to bring it to the Captain. While the young Marine he saw as a son figure he had mentioned Atlas, thoughts on getting some information and possibly as a bonus, dirt, on the Kingdom. When he looked at the information provided by Rosaline he then saw that the Kingdom works closely with the Schnee Dust Company, the very same company that belonged to Connor's friend Weiss Schnee when he found him at Beacon.

He looked at all the information given to him and knows it's the largest distributor of Dust in the world. But he hit a goldmine of information that the company housed some dark secrets. And what he found would make the entire ship of the Spirit of Fire sick to their stomachs. He found that the mines owned by the company used Faunus slave labour to do their dirty work. Remembering that Faunus are second class citizens and are usually shunned upon by the human population due to them being part human and animal. He'd take Faunus over the Covenant any day. However the organisation called the White Fang aren't doing the Faunus any favours by being a terrorist cell much like the Insurrectionists back in their Universe.

All that aside he walked onto the Bridge got the Captains attention.

"Captain, I think there's something you might want to see". He stated.

"And what might that be Sargent?" Cutter asked as he was given the Data pad and looked through the contents. He then looked over them again just to be sure. "Are you sure this…information is accurate Sargent?" He asked again bringing up a different question.

"I made sure and triple checked them myself sir. Rosaline checked them as well". Forget answered.

"To think a large company like this would stoop so low. Using Slaves for profit? It makes me sick. Get in contact with Cortez and see what he has to say". He ordered and Forge didn't waste any time in contacting the young Staff Sargent.

" _Sargent, what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"_

"Connor, Rosaline and I did some digging and we found out that the Schnee dust company uses slave labour in their Dust mines". Forge stated as he heard him sigh on the other end.

" _Figured that we'd run into this sooner or later. And I'm guessing you'd want me to give you guys the ok if it's fine to sanction an op?"_ He asked.

"That would be correct Staff Sargent". Cutter said making his voice known.

" _Standby, I need to ask Weiss, it's her families' company after all. I'm sure she'll understand"._ He stated as he then cut the line briefly waiting for him to come back and when he did, Forge opened the line again. _"Alright I talked with Weiss and she has no problem with it considering the thought of slave labour in her families' mines is disgusting. And she does plan to change the company in her own image. Her words not mine"._ He stated.

"Thank you Staff Sargent". Cutter thanked.

" _However I do have a few pointers to add. Free the Faunus Slaves and make sure the White Fang don't get their hands on them. They'll just brainwash them into joining their cause. And lastly destroy the mine…Weiss has given permission for us to destroy it. Knowing how many mines her company has the loss of one won't affect her in the slightest, besides knowing that the UNSC is doing the right thing she's convinced that we'll be pushing her in the right direction which in a sense we are"._ Conner stated.

"We'll follow your advice to the letter Cortez, thank you". Cutter said as the line was cut. He then walked over to the console and opened the com channel. "Cutter to Jerome".

" _Yes Captain"._

"Have SPARTAN Red team for deployment for a rescue mission. You will be briefed on the way prep for stealth and possible assault".

" _Yes sir"._

"With these people being treated like dirt…I might take Cortez's advice in recruitment. The power and influence of the White Fang have over their species we can begin to build bridges with the Faunus. Fresh recruits can help bolster our numbers". Cutter stated as he looked at the Holo-table where it showed a map of the terrain and as well as the Bases that have been stationed on planet.

"If they do agree to join us, I'll take care of Recruitment and hand them off to the proper instructor". Forge stated and in which the Captain nodded in agreement.

"Very well Sargent, dismissed".

* * *

 **MISSION BREIFFING…**

 **.**

 **Captain Cutter-** Red team, your mission is to liberate the Dust mine of all slave workers inside and escort them to the extraction point. The security forces inside will fight to keep you out but shoot to kill is NOT authorised. Once inside set the C-12 charges and destroy the mine. Staff Sargent Cortez has given us the green light for the operation by the Heiress of the company herself

 **Jerome-092-** So the next Schnee in line for the company wants us to destroy her own mine?

 **Captain Cutter-** The Heiress of the Company Weiss Schnee wants to run the company differently than the way her father is currently running it.

 **Douglas-042-** She basically wants us to free slave workers from her father's mines and destroy it to send him a message. Kids got guts to stand up to her father I'll give her that.

 **Alice-130-** Regardless, her father is someone that Cortez would normally deal with himself and if he says he's bad news than I'm not complaining. Where will the slaves be taken once they're free from the AO Captain?

 **Captain Cutter-** They'll be brought to an outpost far from their reach, local personnel will take good care of them. The workers are priority one SPARTANS, get them out of that mine. Once the workers are clear destroy the mine but make sure the Security personnel are clear of the mine's destruction before destroying it.

 **Jerome-092-** Yes sir, we'll get those people out of there safe and sound.

.

 **Mission Summary-** _SPARTAN Red team will plot a rescue mission to liberate the Faunus Slave workers in the Schnee Dust Co. mine. Disarming any security personnel inside before destroying the mine completely then escorting the workers to the Extraction point._

* * *

Red team trekked their way through the forest and had reached the entrance to the mine. Outside the mouth of the mine they saw several aircraft which belonged to the Schnee dust co. and only 4 armed guards outside knowing that this is merely a fraction of the amount of security they have and the rest are probably inside. Each SPARTAN was equipped with a Suppressed M7S Sub Machine Gun, for stealth and BR55 Battle Rifles while Jerome Carried an M90 Tactical Shotgun.

Through Jerome's Visor he could see several miners pushing carts of dust outside the mouth and that the clothes they wore were ragged, dirty and just falling apart. But that's not the worst part, these miners all varied with age, elderly, men, women…even children.

"If I didn't hate the Schnee Dust Company before…I do now". Douglas growled with anger gripping his BR55.

"Keep it together Douglas, the sooner we liberate the slaves and destroy the mine, the sooner we can get these people to safety". Alice Stated.

"There's one more thing I need to check with Cortez before we do that Alice". Jerome stated. "Jerome to Cortez you there?"

" _Jerome? Yea I'm here what is it?"_ The young marine said with surprise as his face appeared in the top left of his HUD.

"I'm sending you live feed from the mine we're currently at. It's pretty bad, I figured you'd want to see for yourself". He answered as he then began transmitting and the look on Connor's face went to a mix of disgust, horror and shock. "I wanted to double check if this is still ok by the Heiress herself".

" _Jerome, I think even Weiss will be horrified by being shown this. Send me a copy of the feed and I'll show her myself. In the meantime…put these bastards in the ground SPARTANS"._ He seethed as he then cut the connection.

"That's all I need to hear. Alright red team, let's get those people out of there". Jerome stated as the three SPARTANS fanned out the area to get into position. Jerome ran up and took cover near a small cargo ship and saw 3 guards near the entrance to the cave mouth. He then saw Alice and Douglas were in position, Jerome levelled his M7 and took aim at the middle guard and counted down with his fingers.

3.2.1

When he dropped the last finger he pulled the trigger and fired several rounds into the guard's back and dropped to the ground like the others, lifeless. The SPARTANS then dragged the bodies out of sight so that they could sneak their way into the mine undetected they then heard the sound of footsteps and remembered that they nearly missed one guard. However as soon as he came into view Alice fired a round into his head with her Sub Machine gun and went over to hide the body. As the cave mouth was clear Red team moved into the mine and checked their corners for any hostiles. As they proceeded deeper into the mine they managed to get to a high vantage point and saw several miners picking away at the dust crystals with pickaxes, pushing mine carts and even operating heavy machinery.

"God, the amount of dust in here in the mine. They still won't have enough to strip it clean". Alice whispered to her fellow team members.

"All the more reason to bury it and piss off Weiss's father". Douglas stated with hatred clear in his voice.

"Agreed. Right now we need to bring down the guards without causing any casualties to the workers". Jerome stated as he then scanned the area. He spotted a container of what appeared to be Fire dust, not enough to collapse the mine but enough to distract the guards long enough to bring them down. "Container of Fire dust on the platform up there, light that up and we can take out the guards while they're distracted". He informed.

"Allow me to light the fuse, I got some anger to work off". Douglas stated as Jerome merely nodded as the three Super Soldiers scattered to get into position.

Jerome dropped down from a platform and fired off several rounds from his M7 and dropped 3 more guards and hid behind an empty mine cart. He then saw Alice near a small drilling vehicle and signalled that she was ready. He then looked up and saw Douglas was ready to 'light the fuse'. As he did so, all hell was going to break loose. He then did the same procedure like they did outside the cave and when the signal was made Douglas tossed a grenade at the container and blew it sky high diverting the attention of both the workers and the guards, Alice and Jerome fired off their SMGs at the nearby guards, but the workers saw them and kept their heads down to avoid getting hit. But that got the guard's attention.

"Intruders!" One of them said before getting shot in the head by Alice, the rest of the security saw the SPARTANS and fired their weapons at them, however their shots were deflected by the energy shields of the Super soldier's Mjolnir MK IV armour.

"Red team weapons free!" Jerome ordered as he switched to his shotgun, as the other switched to their battle rifles and gunned down the other guards present.

As the last of the guards were dropped, the workers half expected to see White Fang Terrorists, but they saw hulking armoured figures who took down all of the security in the mines and didn't even suffer a scratch.

"We're clear!" Jerome stated as he then regrouped with the other two Red team members. "Command this is SPARTAN-092, we're ready for extraction, send them in!" He said pressing two fingers to the side of his helmet before nodding in confirmation. "Alright, Alice announce to them that we're here to help, Douglas secure the exit we'll be right behind you". He ordered as Douglas ran out of the mine with his BR55 in hand.

"Alright everyone listen up! We're not here to harm you! We're not part of the White Fang either! We're here to get you all out, as long as you cooperate with us we can get you out of here in a flash! In short consider this a prison break!" Alice called out to all the miners, as she looked at them she and Jerome saw that they were all a mix of various emotions, those being uncertainty and fear. Bu they were all full of hope, knowing that they were going to be free!

"Y-you're actually going break us out of here?" A Cheetah Faunus asked the Super Soldiers as she looked up at him and saw the number 092 on his chest plate.

"As long as you cooperate with us you'll be free in no time". Jerome assured. As soon as he said that the miners were now more convinced that they were going to be free and cheered.

" _Jerome we got a problem, I spotted several aircraft with White Fang symbols on them. Looks like they had similar thoughts on taking this mine. Spirit of fire is sending Boomerang Company to assist"._ Douglas commed.

"Alright Douglas hold them off for a moment we'll be out in 2, we'll need to speed this up". Jerome replied as he gave Douglas new instructions. "Alright everyone listen up! We have White Fang terrorist coming our way! I need you to follow our orders to the let if you want out get out of here! Make 3 lines of 10! Alice Set the C-12 we're leaving!" Jerome ordered as the workers got into the lines as ordered and Alice wend over to one of the Larger Dust Crystals and began placing the C-12 charges. The explosives in the C-12 along with the highly explosive Dust Crystals is more than enough to bury this mine three times over. "Everyone remain calm and we'll get you through this! Panicking won't do you any good!" He said as he then looked at Alice. "How are those Charges Alice?"

"Primed and ready to blow!" She answered.

"Alright take point, the rest of you stay back and stick to cover let's Move!" He barked as he pumped his M90 before running for the entrance to the mine with the workers running up with them. As they saw the light of day they heard gunshots outside, several squads of White Fang soldiers fired upon the SPARTANS but with their weapons doing little damage to their shields. The workers ran for the nearest cover they could and saw the performance the hulking giants were showing, they took several gunshots and shrugged it off like it was nothing.

They then heard noise coming from above and saw several ships unknown to them fly down and unload more soldiers with foreign armour.

"Boomerang Company open fire!" Came the voice of Major Vaughn as several ODSTs ran for the nearest cover while protecting the Pelicans. "Glaz, Mason help the workers get the Pelicans! We'll provide cover! GO!" He ordered as two ODSTs ran past the gunfire and to the cave near some cover.

"10 each people! 10 each! We got to do this quick! Keep your heads down!" The Helljumper with the Kukri on his armour with the chest plate reading the name 'Glaz' on it. "First group, go now! We'll cover you!" He ordered firing his Sniper Rifle at any White Fang soldiers that were far away. Alice ran up with the Workers for the first group as it was meant to draw fire away from the workers and focus on her.

" _First group is on the Pelican!"_ Alice radioed over the firefight.

"Alright second group! Get ready we'll give you the word to go!" The ODST named 'Mason', which was on his chest plate called to the next group. As he then saw Douglas give the signal to tell them to go. "Alright GO! GO! GO!" Mason ordered as the second group went straight to Douglas as he provided cover for them.

" _Second Group is good to go!"_ Douglas confirmed. Jerome then joined the two ODSTs as the three of them and the final group were the last ones to leave.

"Alright Helljumpers, we're the last ones out. Let's get these people out of here, stick close and keep these people safe!" Jerome stated to them.

"YES SIR!" Glaz and Mason replied.

"Let's go! Move it Helljumpers!" Jerome called as he the two ODSTs and the slave workers ran for the last Pelican with the soldiers keeping them protected. As the last of the workers piled in and took a seat. Jerome then got on the radio. "All workers present and accounted for! Let's get out of here!" He ordered on the channel as all three Pelicans began to take off. As they were leaving the area the mine detonated and exploded sending rocks everywhere at the remaining White Fang forces, denying them any new members and resources from the mine.

Today the UNSC struck a heavy blow to the SDC, and the White Fang.

* * *

 **That's right Ya'll! Never mess with SPARTAN-II's! Especially Red Team! Now with the SDC and the White Fang losing the miners and the Dust Mine, both Papa Schnee and Adam are gonna be PISSED! Am I right? Or am I right?**

 **Now I'd like to thank two people who have submitted their ocs.**

 **dmandog056 for his oc named Mason.**

 **Dancing of Doom for his oc Glaz.**

 **I know I'm late when it comes to putting ocs in the story, but better late than never, plus did you really think I wasn't going to add Boomerang Company? I mean C'mon! Anyway next chapter will be back to the main story. So I hope you enjoyed the story and be sure to let me know your thoughts and opinions on the story as a whole. A bit of feedback can go a long way.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**


	11. One step forward

**Hey there SPARTANS, Marines and ODSTs and welcome back to HALO: Remnant Wars!**

 **Three chapters in a row? DAYUM I'm on a roll!**

 **Now this might seem a bit soon getting back into the action but this will serve a purpose for what's coming in the next chapter, which will leave a few surprises as what the White Fang is up to. Now it may be a bit until we get to the really good stuff but it will need to be a bit fleshed out and make sure everything connects together.**

 **Other than that...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: One step forward…**

Days have gone by and I've gotten adjusted to Beacon's schedule, however I have the day off due to it being the weekend and classes aren't on. I then heard a knocking at the door as I was loading several clips of ammunition, I put the clip down and opened the door and it revealed Yang on the other side.

"What's up yang?" I asked.

"You need to see this. Come with me". She said as I followed her to her team's dorm room where her team and JNPR were inside and the TV was on showing a news report.

" _A Local Schnee Dust Company mine was attacked several days ago when a huge explosion was reported inside the mine and was responsible for its collapse. The Dust mine has been rendered useless by the SDC and it is possible that the White Fang was responsible for the attack on the mine-,"._ It was cut off as Blake muted the TV and the gang looked at me.

"Well that must be Red team's doing". I stated simply. "Forge did some digging and found out the company's darkest secrets, not only that but the UNSC has liberated the mine of all the workers and safely extracted them in our territory. However the White Fang seemed to have the same mindset and attacked the mine as well. But they're no match for a SPARTAN, let alone 3 of em".

"What kind of secrets does the company have?" Weiss asked clearly dreading the answer.

"Well it's a long list, but one of em was child slavery". I said as everyone gasped and Weiss felt like she got hit in the gut with the answer. "Jerome sent me a video from his visor moments before Red team attacked the mine". I said showing them the feed from my data pad, this just disgusted them more and Weiss was as expected, pissed and horrified of what her father has done.

"From now on the UNSC will be liberating all these mines and destroying them until we get your father's attention. And when that happens. We'll give him a clear reminder of why slavers such as him always get their due". I stated.

"What are you going to do?" The Heiress asked me.

"We'll reveal the truth to the public and put you in a position where you can turn things around for your family's company". I explained. "I already discussed it with Forge and the Captain and their on board with it". I then saw I was getting a call from my data pad. "Excuse me". I said as I then walked out of the room and back to mine and answered the call.

"Cortez here". I answered as I saw the Captain on the feed.

" _Staff Sargent, I have an assignment for you"._ Cutter stated. _"Reconnaissance has showed the potential of a new base site near the ruins of what the locals call Mountain Glenn, we've officially began expanding our bases and I need you and Spartan Red team to secure the sector for a Firebase site. However Recon teams have failed to check in when they went in, that was over 2 hours ago, have the sector secure for base deployment, finding our people is a secondary objective. If they're out there, bring em home"._

"Very well Captain, I'll get myself geared up and be ready when the Pelican picks me up". I stated.

" _Be ready in 20, you'll be sent to Alpha base to have yourself more…equipped for this one"._ Cutter said as the feed went out.

"Well so much for my day off". I joked to myself as I then began to strap my armour and weapons onto my person. 'What did The Captain mean by more equipped?' I thought to myself as I then cocked my Magnum before putting on my side. I then decided to take my MA5D for this as I then walked out of my room and locked it before walking down the hallway and out to the front of Beacon to where the air pad was. I then heard footsteps behind me as I turned around to see Blake.

"Where are you off to? I thought you had the day off?" She asked me.

"I did from Beacon, but the UNSC? No. I got called for a Recon and search party, two teams haven't reported in the last two hours and we're taking every possibility into account of what may be responsible. Busted Com equipment, Grimm…White Fang maybe we just don't know". I replied.

"Where are you headed?" She asked me.

"As much as I want to say I can't. Otherwise my superiors would chew me out if I did". I said as she sighed knowing that I can't tell her. I then heard the engines of a Pelican enter our ears as it then came down and the rare ramp lowered. "Well, I'll see ya when I get back". I said to her as she smiled with a nod. I walked up to the Pelican and looked back as I flew further and further from Blake as the ship then flew off from Beacon and towards Alpha base.

* * *

When I had arrived at Alpha base the Pelican had landed on top of the main building and I went down the stairs inside. As I made it to the Barracks I was greeted by Red team.

"Well look who's here". Alice said notifying my presence. "Got word from the Captain that you'll be using some new hardware that we got from the Angel Heart". Really?

"What Kind of Hardware we talking about?" I asked as she me to follow the team. We exited the barracks and made our way towards the armoury, as we went inside was something I never thought was possible. "You got this from the Angel Heart?" I asked as I walked up towards it. "I mean I thought this was scrapped and lost during the War".

"Funny thing about that the ship had a whole bay for other Mechanised Hardware like the Mantis, it's one of the three prototypes we found and we have the other two under repairs, while this one was in the best condition. Come to think of it, it looks like an older model of our armour when you look at it". Douglas pointed out. "We figured if you were going to be coming with us you'd need extra protection, since you have the all the knowledge of this planet and all". I looked at the armour and saw it was very much like the Mjolnir SPARTAN armour, but no, this was HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark I[J] Armor Defence System.

AKA, the Armour Sargent Johnson used in Halo Wars 2…and I was going to wear it.

"Please tell me that this is all loaded". I asked as Red team merely chuckled. I had to ditch my Assault rifle and Magnum since they won't be any useful in the armour but hey at least they're safe here. The Techies and engineers got me into the armour, I then placed my arms into the suit's servos as the chest piece then came down and locked itself into place. I was then asked to move my arms around and see if everything was working properly. I flexed my only hand which was my right several times and all systems were go, the grenade launcher with then attached to my wrist and the bullets in my left arm that held the Gatling gun were now all loaded into the weapon as the belt released the rounds into the weapon and heard the gun being cocked. My HUD was now updated with the weaponry I have at my disposal and the amount of ammunition I had in reserve.

"1000 rounds!? Dan son! I won't be needing to reload any time soon". I smiled under my helmet mentioning the Gatling gun on my left arm. I then checked the other weapons I had. The Grenade launcher had 30 in reserve and 5 in the magazine which I assume is meant for anti-armour purposes, and the Missile launcher on my back had 20 in reserves but had two loaded and ready meaning I'll need to save these for hostile air units. I also saw a small icon in on the top left of my HUD and was told it was a portable regenerator similar to the restoration drones the Spirit of Fire has.

"Alright bringing the suit's energy shields online now". One of the Engineers stated as I then looked at the armour and saw the entire thing light up white for a moment before disappearing, I could also see the Energy shield meter on my Heads Up Display as well, that's gonna be nifty and handy. "Alright releasing the safety clamps, now". As I heard that the rig holding the armour then let me go before I moved around a little to get a feel for the armour and each step I took there was a small thump, and wir from each joint in the suit.

"Fits like a glove". I stated before glancing at Red team.

"So how do ya feel kid?" Jerome asked in which I smirked under my helmet.

"Bulletproof". I answered.

"Just don't let all that power go to your head alright? Not everyone here is a hulking tank like you are Staff Sargent". Alice mused as I held my arms up in defence and chuckled, I then followed Red team out of the armoury and got the occasional stare look from several marines as I walked by them as I was taller than the SPARTANS and had carried weapons that would take two or three marines to use whereas I can use them single highhandedly. As we made it to the Pelican Red team climbed aboard and I followed suit but I had to stand up since there was little room for me to sit down, that's only real downside of having a Mech suit I guess. The Pelican then took off and we began to travel towards the AO, hopefully we can establish a foothold before the White Fang do, that way we can prevent the breach or at least be able to respond at short notice.

I then looked out the back of the dropship and saw the ruined settlement down below, it was in shambles.

"Looks like no one has been here in a while". Jerome said.

"Mt Glenn was one of the many areas the people of Remnant tried to take back from the Grimm, none of them were successful in doing so. It's sad to think that people once lived here". I added while shaking my head. When the ship touched down we disembarked and took in our surroundings as the Pelican left the area, we then marched through the streets and constantly checked our surroundings. "I don't like this, I mean I know I'm in a Mech suit but I can't help but feel that we're being watched". I said to the SPARTANS. Red team had their signature weapons out as well as a back-up weapon.

"I know what you mean, but being watched by what? Grimm? White Fang?" Jerome listed the possibilities.

"Either one, it doesn't matter. What matters now is we have to find the Base site, and look for those Recon Teams". Douglas stated.

"Agreed. Alice, Cortez you two look for those Recon teams while Douglas and I find that base site". Jerome ordered as we all agreed as we went our separate ways to complete our mission faster.

* * *

Alice and I walked through what used to be several Apartment structures on each side of the street. We constantly checked any area where someone or something could be hiding. I know that I'm a hulking tank but when it comes to Remnant's logic anything could cut through this suit without trouble, I mean Adam destroyed a huge Mech three times my size with one slice!

As the two of us kept walking I got several pings on my HUD.

"Alice, I'm getting IFF transponders from the recon teams and their close". I said to her which gave the universal que to double time it to their position. As we ran towards the location we saw several White Fang grunts who aimed their weapons directly at us and we prompted to do the same, however we heard several weapons being cocked and we saw ourselves surrounded. "Well shit". I cursed as I looked at the direction of laughter and saw what seemed to be the leader of this group.

"Did you really think it would be this easy?" The leader asked as he held a Claymore sword in his hand which had chainsaw teeth on it. He was armoured to make a Juggernaut from Call of Duty look like a joke, but he isn't as armoured as me or Alice. "I figured you humans would go sticking your nose where it doesn't belong".

"Coming from the jackass in the White Fang who only wants genocide! You're no better". I remarked.

"We Faunus are tired of being looked down upon by you humans! Once the White Fang make their move, we'll show the human race who's the strong one in the world". He boasted. But I just merely laughed with both sarcasm and mockery which made him growl.

"Mate, compared to the shit we've seen, I call this fucking Wednesday. Besides, there are races more powerful than the White Fang, and just pray to whatever god you believe in you never see them for yourself". I stated.

"I'm only going to ask you once, we're are the marines that were here? Tell me or I'll start breaking bones". Alice threatened but the fucker just laughs in response.

"Right here". He gestured as four Marines were brought out all battered and bruised. "You humans are always predictable, once one of you is in danger, you always follow, like moths to a flame". He said as he revved his Sword and was about to bring down his blade but Alice was quicker and sucker punched him in the gut sending him into a wall.

"Wrong move asshole". The SPARTAN growled. This made the rest of the Grunts open fire on us, Alice used herself as a shield to protected the Marines I got to work and spun up my Gatling gun and started cutting down the Grunts one by one as dirt, rubble and rocks went everywhere, after a few more seconds I stopped firing and the air became quiet. All targets were down and The Marines were safe, I then walked up to them as Alice freed them of their bonds.

The White Fang leader then emerged from the wall and tried to go for Alice but I aimed my Gatling gun at him and held the trigger down and he was sprayed with bullets and dropped dead, the SPARTAN and marines looked at me in a little bit of shock that I gunned down someone with the amount of bullets I put into him.

"That guy was a dick". I shrugged as best as I could with the suit on before turning my attention back to the marines. "What happened Marines?" I asked them.

"White Fang jumped us and tried to take our equipment, but instead they used it to try and bring you guys into a trap. Luckily they underestimated a SPARTAN and a marine in a Mech suit huh?" One of the marines said as he and the other stood up. "Follow us, our outpost is not too far away". He motioned as we then followed the group back to their outpost to see a Pelican and some equipment set up.

"Where's the rest of your team?" I asked.

"The Lt and the Warrant officer were executed for denying them any information. Which left us four". He answered holding up two sets of Dag tags.

"Alright, get you and your team out of here, we'll handle the rest". I said as the Marine nodded in agreement and he and his team began packing up. "Cortez to Jerome, we found one of the recon teams. We're sending them back to Alpha base now". I radioed.

" _Roger that Cortez we got the Base site marked and the structures are coming in now. We also stumbled upon the second Recon team's outpost, equipment's damaged but Salvageable. Though no bodies are around"._ Jerome replied.

'That's weird, an entire recon team doesn't just vanish into thin air like that. Something's up'. I thought to myself. "Alright, we'll regroup at the base and plan our next move. See ya soon". I replied before cutting the line and turning to Alice. "Douglas and Jerome have got the base site marked and the base is being deployed as we speak, we should head back". I said as she then nodded in response as she picked up her Machinegun and followed me back to the base site.

When we did reach it I saw the main structure had just finished setting itself up, and the other two members of Red team were already waiting for us. We then felt the ground shake and saw that a Death Stalker had barged through one of the buildings.

"The Hell is that thing!?" Alice called out as we all fired our weapons into it.

"Death Stalker! Heavily armoured and pretty much a tank of the Grimm!" I called back as I unloaded my Gatling gun into it. "Go for the eyes and spread out!" I ordered as Red team followed my advice, and aimed for the face, the bullets, rockets and even the Laser blasts were doing some damage however it still kept coming at us regardless of the condition it was in. "Take this!" I said as I launched several grenades from my launcher at it and aimed for its legs which crippled its movement. Jerome then used the jets on his armour and performed a Spartan slam on its back, aimed his laser downward and fired it burning a hole in its back. The Giant scorpion screeched in pain before falling limp and dying.

I then heard a sound that got closer and closer and saw beyond the damaged wall, a whole horde of Grimm which mainly consisted of Beowulfs, Creeps, Ursai and Griffins.

"We're not out of the woods yet guys". I stated as I reloaded my launcher and had my Gatling gun roar to life as it spewed bullets into the oncoming horde as Alice did the same thing and I also fired my rocket pod at any Griffins that got close. Jerome focused on high value targes such as the Griffins and Ursai whereas Douglas fired rockets into any group of enemies he could see. Even with the four of us here we were holding the line as the horde got thinner and thinner, a Beowulf tried its luck and lunged at me but I merely swatted it away into an I-beam. Once the Grim stopped coming we saw a second wave come at us but several explosions blew the horde to smithereens and resulted in any grass on the other side caught on fire, the flames prevented the creatures of Darkness from coming any further and caused them to run in the other direction.

This caused the four of us to look at each other.

"Did either of you guys set explosives over there?" I asked Red team but they answered not or thought one or the other did. "Well regardless, we'll have some barricades set up to keep the Grimm out and that way the base will be safe". I stated for future construction of our fortifications and they agreed in order to prevent something like this from happening down the road.

"Spirit of Fire actual this Jerome, we've secured the base site at Mountain Glenn". Jerome called through the com channel.

" _Well done Sargent, Red team. But you're not done yet, I'm sending reinforcements to secure the base. Standby for new orders"._ Cutter stated as we then saw several Pelicans offload Marines, Warthogs, Jackrabbits and saw several Nightingales fly overhead.

'Now that the base is secure what's next on the mission list?' I thought to myself.

" _Cortez, Red team. The scouting teams have reported a White Fang base not far from your location, if we're going to have a foothold here we're going to need that base out of commission. We can't risk having any reports going back to their command"._ Cutter explained.

"Roger that sir, we'll get it done. Alright you three we're moving out!" Jerome ordered as we followed him through the forest towards the White Fang base, however I saw a figure up on the wall looking down at me. I could get a good look as to who it is but as soon as I hear Alice call me over I looked back and saw the figure was gone.

'Strange'. I thought to myself as I ran to catch up with the SPARTANS.

* * *

 **Yep, you read it folks. We have Johnson's Mech suit! It was too good to not put into the story, I mean I have the Mantis already in there and now the suit. I definitely plan to put in a Colossus in somewhere down the road, trust me.**

 **Now next chapter will be a bit hard for me cause I need to get a little more creative for the White Fang base up ahead. We also got a glimpse of a figure who helped with the Grimm before vanishing. Now as for MT Glen being part of the RWBY cannon and the UNSC present there...it will go as it did in the show but a bit differently.**

 **So anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and be sure to let me know your thoughts on the story as a whole. A bit of feedback can go a long way.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!  
**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	12. Two steps back

**Hey there SPARTANS, Marines and ODSTs and welcome back to Halo Remnant Wars!**

 **Four chapters in a row!? How is this happening?!**

 **Anyway, this is the chapter that will shake things up a little bit and will have the stakes raised in Remnant's survival. Now I'd like to give a quick shout out to Ferrus Magnus for the message and thank you for your thoughts and condolences on my Dad. I know I'm late for this but better late than never right?**

 **Also to 1740...yes, that was a RVB reference, you're welcome mate!**

 **Alright I can tell you're eager to get to the chapter so I won't hold you up any longer.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: …Two steps back**

 **MISSION BREIFFING…**

 **.**

 **Jerome-092-** Captain, we're approaching the White Fang base and ready to put it out of commission.

 **Captain Cutter-** Roger that Jerome, with that base out of commission we won't have to worry about any of them reporting back to their higher ups on what we're up to.

 **Staff Sargent Cortez-** Captain with one of the Recon teams just disappearing I fell that both the Grimm and White Fang aren't the only things we need to worry about here. Call me crazy but I feel that bigger threats are working behind the scenes here.

 **Captain Cutter-** I understand your concern Staff Sargent, but we have to worry about one thing at a time. Find anything useful in that base that could give us an idea on what the White Fang then level the place to the ground. I'll have Reinforcements on standby to support your position.

 **Staff Sargent Cortez-** Understood Captain, we'll have the base taken down before you know it.

.

 **Mission Summary-** _Staff Sargent Cortez and SPARTAN Red team are sent to gather any information from the nearby White Fang base that could prove useful before destroying it to secure their foothold on MT Glenn._

* * *

As the four of us reached the base we observed from a high vantage point to see the base below, which consisted of several old warehouses guarded by a large number of White Fang grunts.

"Ok any information would be stored in one of these warehouses, we'll split off and search them from top to bottom. After we have everything we need we'll place the C-12 and level the buildings and get out". Jerome stated going over the battle plan. "We just need a distraction". He said as Red team looked at me.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" I asked before sighing. "Alright, but just so ya know, I'll probably level the place before you can place the charges". I sated as I walked off and down to the entrance then hid behind a rock. I stood up and fired several grenades at the entrance causing several explosions. 'That that'll get their attention'. I thought to myself as several Grunts came out firing with weapons at me but I merely stood there and pulled the trigger on my Gatling gun and mowed them down one by one. However a few had a smarter idea and had protective shields to block my bullets, but if there's one thing I know about enemies with shields is the same thing about Jackals during the war. A grenade is a Shield's worst enemy, I levelled my grenade launcher and fired at their feet causing them to fly in the air before falling to the ground.

More shields came out and were met with the same results as before but they stopped coming and I heard a thud sound coming from a nearby shipping container. Then a Huge Atleasian Paladin came bursting out and turn its attention to me.

"SPARTANS you better have something useful by now because a Mech just came out of one of the shipping containers!" I radioed.

" _Can you handle it Cortez?"_ Jerome asked.

"I'll see what I can do". I replied before cutting the connection. I levelled my Gatling gun at it and fired at the cockpit, the bullets seem to be doing something since it had to shield itself with its arms. I then fired my Grenade launcher at it which did some considerable damage in itself. However the Paladin fired its guns at me which knocked my shields down at two fifths integrity, I countered it by deploying the Regenerator which was instantly keeping it up no matter how many times I got hit. However I have a timer on my HUD showing how long it will last and 30 seconds is the maximum. It was enough to have me just fired my Launcher into its leg joints causing it to stumble forward and kneel. When the Regenerator ran out I ran up to it but was swatted away into a wall which crumbled around me, I stood back up and checked my suit's hull and showed it was at 89.3% integrity. I saw the Paladin then stand up but due to the damaged legs its mobility was decreased.

I waited for my shields to recharge and dashed out firing my Gatling gun at its joints again to try and get it to stop. My plan succeeded and it fell forward again, however I fired a grenade into its left arm and ran up a second time I grabbed onto it and climbed onto its back, ripped open a panel and dug my gun into it.

"Say AH!" I smirked as I fired my weapon into the vital circuits of the Mech and kept going and goin before the machine fell down, dead as a doornail. Satisfied with my handy work I jumped off the Paladin and got some distance between it and me, then fired two rockets into the Paladin before the machine exploded in a huge fireball, leaving nothing but scrap metal.

" _Cortez is Douglas the White Fang has just gotten two more mechs operational and their headed your way!"_ I heard 042 warn me over the radio, the confirmation was that I heard the sound of huge footsteps coming my way and saw two more Paladins walk out of the far left warehouse.

"Augh crap". I groaned running for cover as the Paladins fired in my direction. There was no way I'll be able to bring these things down on my own. "I'm gonna need some help, Spirit of Fire Actual, could use a little help the base is more defended that we first thought how's that backup?". I radioed as several missiles knocked me out of my cover and out into the open, if I wasn't wearing the suit I'd probably be dead.

" _Staff Sargent, this is Captain Matheus Knight. My team and I are on our way. ETA 2 minutes!"_ I heard over the radio. I stood up and faced the two Paladins.

"Knight you'll be scraping me up in a bucket in that time, you'd better get here quick!" I responded as I then saw the suit had another function, a familiar icon on my HUD replaced the Regenerator with a Shield inside a Hexagon. 'A Bubble Shield!' I thought to myself as the Paladins fired several missiles in my direction, I quickly activated the function and a protective dome around the suit emerged and the missiles came in contact with the shield. Leaving me unharmed.

"Bubble shields, gotta love em". I said to myself with a smirk. The Paladins fired several more missiles and their guns into the barrier, the Bubble Shield may be strong but even that has its limits. I saw the small icon on my HUD also doubled as a meter and saw it was going down the longer I held it up, and it won't last much longer if this assault keeps going. But as it was about to run out I saw a Vulture and Pelican gunships appear in the sky and began firing their guns into the Paladins, the mechs had the attention on the ship in the sky and not me. But I then looked behind me and saw a Scorpion, Mastodon which began unloading several Marines, Hell bringers, ODSTs and a Cyclops, followed by a Nightingale flying overhead.

I dropped my shield and aimed my Rocket launcher at one and fired both rounds crippling one before it was finished off by two marines with rocket launchers and the Cyclops, the other Paladin was then scrapped by the gunships as it too exploded into a fireball.

"All clear!" I called as the dust had settled. I then saw an ODST hop out of the Scorpion and walk up to me. "Glad you could make it to the party Captain". I mused.

"Well someone's gotta pull your ass out of the fire when Forge isn't around". He joked with his arms crossed.

"Like I said a thousand times before, trouble finds me". I stated shrugging my armoured shoulders. "Red team how's it looking in there?" I said through the com channel.

" _It's Douglas, nothing really in here, I'm going to search up the back and join you outside"._

" _This is Jerome kid. Just finishing my sweep now, I'll be out in a moment. Got some shipping manifests and a contacts list while I was in here"._

" _Alice here, got something in here, I'm going to download everything in here. It's going to take some time"._

"Alright guys, we'll wait for you Alice". I responded before Knight had gotten my attention.

"Sargent, my Air forces had reported that White Fang airships are inbound on our position carrying heavy weapons". He explained which made me curse under my breath.

"They're persistent I'll give em that. Alright marines listen up! We got some guests who want to crash this little party we're having! We're going to hold here and get what we came here for! We're going to show em what happens when you mess with the UNSC and what it means to be a marine! AND IT MEANS OUR BIG GREEN STYLE CANNOT BE DEFEATED!" I barked waiting a few seconds before responding. "AM I RIGHT MARINES?!"

"SIR! YES SIR!"

"Damn right! Get to defensive positions and be ready for a fire fight!" I ordered as all the units in Knight's team scrambled the area as Knight himself raced back to his Scorpion and drove it past me. "Red team this is Cortez, we've got White Fang Reinforcements coming our way and their pacing heavy armament as well, Alice we'll hold them off until you can get everything you intend to get in there".

" _Roger that, I'll keep you posted on my progress"._ Alice replied as I then saw Douglas and Jerome ran out of the warehouses and join the rest of us. We then got into position with the rest of the marines and ODSTs and waited for them to come to us, I swapped to VISOR mode on my HD and saw through the trees several airships were dropping off Paladins, much like the destroyed ones our troops were using for cover and in addition they were dropping off ground troops as well.

"Here they come!" I called as I aimed my Missile launcher at the closest one and fired into its legs crippling it as the rest of the Marines and ODSTs fired at the closest Grunt and the Hell bringers forced them back with their flamethrowers while the Cyclops, Scorpion, SPARTANS and the Gunships directed their fire towards the Mechs. The White Fang grunts got some good shots onto or infantry but that was fixed easily as I deployed my Regenerator with the radius big enough to heal anyone in need of medical care.

"Alice Status!" I called over the gunfire.

" _65% Complete, need a bit more time!"_ She replied.

"Copy that! I want hot barrels people keep it up!" I called as I mowed down more White Fang Grunts with my Gatling gun. They then started sending Mechanised infantry, those being AK-130's. Who fired back at us with more accuracy than the normal Grunt, one took out two marines in which I then fired a grenade into a group of the robots sending spare parts flying everywhere.

"Alice it's starting to get a bit heated here progress!"

" _87% Complete, just hang in there!"_ She said saying that we were getting very close. The Mechanised Infantry seemed to be endless but with the amount of ammunition we're spending we might run out of ammo by the time we're finished here.

"Knight get the infantry ready to Evac! If we're gonna get out of here we're gonna need to be fast about it". I called to the ODST Captain.

" _On it Sargent! Everyone into the mastodon! Gunships keep us covered!"_ He ordered as the Marines the piled inside and carried the dead and wounded inside, they then followed by the Hell Bringers and finally the Cyclops. The Vulture then fired a Phoenix Missile into the forest along with a barrage of rockets following it causing several explosions in the area giving us time to get everyone out. The Pelican got into position to pick up the Scorpion while the Captain dismounted.

" _Download complete! I'm heading out now!"_ Alice called.

"Alright, we're getting ready to leave! Let's get out of here!" I called back to her as the Mastodon had driven off away from the battle with the Vulture supporting it from the air leaving just Knight, Red team and myself along with the Scorpion and Pelican. Alice then ran out of the Warehouse and joined us at the Pelican, everyone had boarded the dropship with the Scorpion being attached to the back.

" _We got hostiles coming our way!"_ I heard the pilot call to us.

"Get us out of here Pilot! Now!" I ordered as the ship then began taking off leaving the White Fang base, before it exploded and went up in flames leaving nothing left of it. "Spirit of Fire this is Cortez, mission completed. We're heading home". I radioed.

" _Excellent work Sargent! Return to Alpha base for debriefing, this would strike a heavy blow to the White Fang's ability to listen in on us for sure"._ Cutter replied as the Pelican made its way back to Alpha base along with the rest of Knight's platoon.

* * *

After returning back to base I had exited the Suit given to me and I told the Technicians that it works beautifully and only took a couple of scrapes, dents and dings in the hull. Knight's platoon suffered 6 wounded and 3 dead during the battle, in all honesty it could've been a lot worse. I then made my way to the Command Centre and was greeted by Forge, Kinsano, Red team and Koota with Captain Cutter on the screen as well as Rosaline's Avatar on a pedestal.

"Reporting as ordered Captain". I saluted.

" _At ease Staff Sargent"._ He said to me in which I dropped the salute. _"Alright let's get down to business. With the Intel recovered from Red team and Cortez on their last assignment, we've uncovered a shipping manifest which shows imports and exports in the Kingdom Vale most containing Dust stolen from the Schnee Dust Company, as well as some Atleasian military hardware both old and new models and exactly where they are going and at what time giving us the drop on them when they least expect it"._ Cutter stated as a list of all the information was on the side of the screen next to him. _"However SPARTAN Alice Rosaline discovered something else"._

"We found a file labelled Project: Uprising. Unfortunately the file and its contents were damaged and corrupted, meaning it will take some time to reconstruct it and put it all back together. What I did manage to put together was this, Audio only".

" **We're making progress on finding a way into the craft, however the alloy is of unknown design and is so durable that it's able to break our equipment if we try to cut through it, making it difficult to get inside. The casualties will be worth it, once White Fang get a hold of what's inside we w-,"** The audio cut off as it was then garbled before stopping.

"Sounds like something that must've come from the HALO universe. The unknown alloy part is kinda a dead giveaway the way I see it. Whatever it is, it can't be good if the White Fang have found it". I stated. "Rosaline were there any other ships, UNSC or otherwise with the Angel Heart when it warped dimensions?" I asked the AI.

"No, the Angel Heart's Slipspace Drive Malfunctioned and brought us to Remnant. No other ships were nearby when the event happened". She answered. "However I did find this". She said displaying an image, it was scrambled but I could see what was on it if the others could not.

"Is that what I think it is?" Koota asked as he took a step closer.

"It's a Covenant Starship". I said aloud. This is bad, if the Covenant are on Remnant it'll be the Winter Contingency all over again.

"Do we know what class it is?" Forge asked Rosaline.

"No, the image doesn't show much but it's definatly Covenant designed. The good news is that it looks like it crashed landed and it's been there for a while much the Angel Heart, so we have a chance". She answered.

"If there is another good thing out of all this, it's that it's only one ship and not an entire fleet. Unlike Reach". I stated which made all of them look at me and I sighed. "In 2552 the Covenant attacked Reach with a fleet of many ships, they never stood a chance. As of Reach's current condition. It won't be habitable until 2580". I stated keeping it short.

" _Hard to grasp that Reach fell to the Covenant, but you said we won the war so that's what matters. However with the Covenant here on Remnant a lot of lives will be lost if we don't find the crash site. If any forces on the ship find any of the Kingdoms, the body count will be very high"._ The Captain stated firmly. _"Staff Sargent I trust that you'll keep this information away from those at Beacon Academy. We can't risk this going public"._

"Ozpin won't know a thing until he's ready. So lips are sealed". I replied.

" _Good. Now that we have a foothold on Remnant we can start looking for the Crash site, the sooner the better. Red team, Lieutenant Koota and Sargent Forge I want all in charge of multiple scouting parties to find that ship that way we can cover more ground faster. Hopefully we can find it before it's too late. Cortez this information never leaves this room until we can find the ship, we can't have any Huntsman or Huntresses stumble upon it or worse the Atleasian Military"._

"Yes sir!" We said in unison.

" _Good, we'll keep you updated on any new developments. Dismissed"._

* * *

 **Looks like the UNSC aren't the only ones on Remnant anymore. A Covenant Ship was found by the White Fang, and they're having trouble getting inside. With a new possible threat of an old enemy on Remnant, things will be shaking up soon. The crash site must be found before any action can be taken. Now I won't say what class it is until it is found, and not only that I still have several chapters that aren't centred around combat to put in. But fret not, the Angel heart has some contents that can aid the UNSC on the planet.**

 **I'd like to thank MarineRaider77 for submitting his oc Captain Matheus Knight, I honestly didn't think I'd be adding his Oc so quickly but it really helped me getting this chapter done, thanks mate! ;)**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and be sure to let me know your thoughts on the story so far. A bit of feedback can go a long way.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	13. Curiosity

**Hey there SPARTANS, Marines and ODST's and welcome back to HALO: Remnant Wars!**

 **Now this chapter may feel a little rushed due to me wanting to get it up and running as well as some things going on with my personal life that must take priority one.**

 **I don't really have much to say here so I'll let you go and read the next instalment.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Curiosity**

It has been a full two days after the whole discovery of the Covenant being here in Remnant and just thinking about it makes me nervous about all this, the fact that they Glassed many worlds back in the HALO universe and not are not shying away of doing the same to this one…all this makes Salem and the Creatures of Grimm seem like a bad dream you'd have at night. With the job of being a combat advisor at Beacon and knowing the information I had and being around Goodwitch doesn't help my case, the fact that there's always a suspicion that she knows I'm hiding something and Ozpin will want to know. But he ain't getting shit outta me I can tell ya that much. When Combat class had ended I was walking back to my room until I had gotten a message from Ozpin telling him to meet him in his office.

'Augh, great'. I mentally groaned as I then turned around and went towards the tower.

Along the way I saw that there was a ship on Beacon's landing pads, one I didn't really recognise meaning that it was possible that the UNSC's presence and all the explosions and gunfire didn't go unnoticed. I then made my way to the elevator and rode it all the way to the top, when the doors opened I was greeted with Ozpin and Glynda inside, but to my misfortune I was also greeted with General Ironwood…oh fuck my life.

"Mr Cortez, glad you could join us". Ozpin greeted, if you could call that a greeting. "I'd like to introduce you to an old friend of mine, General James Ironwood of the Atleasian Military and headmaster of Atlas's military academy. James this is Staff Sargent Cortez". Ironwood then walked up to me and was quite surprise at my age.

"Pleasure to meet you Staff Sargent, Ozpin had told me about you". He greeted offering his hand, I shook it reluctantly but at least kept up a façade that I shared the same expression he did.

"Likewise general, so what is it you wanted to see me about?" I asked them.

"I have gotten reports of several explosions and gunfire near the kingdom and the Vale council has asked Ozpin several times to investigate. So I took it upon myself to do so. And what I found…confused me". Ironwood said with his tone getting serious. "My scouts have reported several stolen Atleasian weapons that are still new destroyed along with several White Fang members dead. Care to explain Staff Sargent?"

Is he fucking serious?

"I don't understand your point General". I answered with my arms behind my back.

"There is no point in playing games son. Tell me who it is your working with because the way is see it even my closest allies won't tell me who this UNSC is". He said referring to the logo on my chest plate. "Remnant is in a time of peace and I will not tolerate-," "Is that what you tell yourself to help you sleep at night?" I interrupted. "Because if a time of peace involves terrorist cells running amok and having our shit stolen by said terrorists and having your little organisation in secret doing some shady shit under the public's nose is peace? Then you're doing a really poor job". I said as I crossed my arms.

"Excuse me?!"

"Gentlemen!" Ozpin interrupted before anything could happen. "Cortez and I agreed to secrecy until the time is right. From what he has shown me and told me, he has every right to keep his people safe from those who would have him in the crosshairs". Ozpin stated.

"Saving one student isn't enough for trusting him on the fly, he doesn't know about the darkness that Remnant has-," I interrupted him by merely laughing briefly before sobering up.

"Mate you think that the Darkness in this world is bad? I've got things that I've seen will give you permanent nightmares. Trust me…I know". I stated with my arms crossed. "The whole point of this is just wasting my time and everyone else's here Ozpin. I don't need to be bossed around by a Military General who thinks he can call the shots with robotic automatons".

"Those Automatons you call them are state of the art hardware by Atlas's Military-," "That hardware got 3 Marines killed in the field on my last op and 6 others injured. Just goes to show that technology like that is so fucking predictable".

"Maybe, however this doesn't change the fact that even though it may not look like it but our organisation as you call it is trying to prevent extinction of Remnant…something that you won't understand". Ozpin merely sighed and Glynda tenses at his words, knowing how wrong he was.

'Bad choice of words asshole'. I thought to myself. "Oh I know all about extinction, because I live through the fight against it for a very fucking long time. So I'd drop it if I were you, before I get mad. It's the only warning you'll ever get". I stated as Ironwood sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose before speaking.

"All I want is Remnant to be safe, yet you unwilling to share information with us is causing problems, problems that I want solved. Why won't you share anything with us?" He asked me.

"I don't give trust in an instant. Ya got to earn it…something you have had a poor start in doing. I think I overstayed my welcome". I said as I walked to the elevator and had the doors close behind me. Ironwood thinks he's superior with his technology and army? He stands zero chance against the Covenant and what they're capable of, I don't expect him to understand. Fuck this is why hate people like him sometimes, speaks all high and mighty but when the shit hits the fan they turtle up in their shell waiting for the worst to be over. They did it in Volume 4 when Atlas sealed itself off from the rest of the kingdoms.

'Sometimes I hate my job'. I thought to myself.

* * *

I was now in my room staring at the ceiling in thought not being able to take my thoughts of the Covenant ship out of my head, knowing the possibility of the potential panic that it will rise if word gets out of their existence…then Winter Contingency will be inevitable. I then got a knock on the door making me sit up on the bed.

"Come in". I called as the door opened to reveal Blake herself. "Fancy meeting you here". I joked but clear exhaustion apparent in my voice.

"You alright?" She asked as she sat next to me.

"Peachy". I answered. "Ironwood is here and he tried to get information from me regarding the UNSC". I said as I looked at her which she seemed shocked to hear that Ironwood was present at Beacon.

"You didn't say anything?"

"I didn't say shit". I deadpanned. "Fucker thinks he knows what extinction is like, he doesn't know how wrong he is". I stated as ran my hands through my hair. "I can't say anything otherwise Forge or my higher ups will chew me out if I let anything slip. But all I can say is this". I said as I looked at the B in RWBY. "Things aren't going to be the same". I said as she looked down in thought before looking at me.

"Connor I trust that you're doing the right thing. But I find it a little harder to do so when you hold secrets from others".

"Some secrets are meant to stay hidden Blake. I may look like an honest and approachable guy". I said before looking at my fists. "But I like I said to Weiss…I've done things that I'm not proud of. Things that will make the White Fang look like a fucking joke".

* * *

" _Clock's ticking mate, this can go either one way or the other". I said holding the weapon in my hands._

" _What are ya gonna do shoot-(BANG!)-AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" He was interrupted as I fired the Shotgun into one of his knees making a bloody mess before pumping the weapon, ejecting the spent shell. "You fuckin-," He was interrupted again as I aimed the barrel at his head._

" _Wanna finish that you fucker?" I seethed._

" _Corporal you'll kill him!"_

" _If I don't kill him the Covenant will, either way it doesn't matter. Tell me where he is! RIGHT FUCKING NOW! OR YOU'RE GOING TO LOSE MORE THAN JUST ONE LEG!" I threatened._

* * *

Yea…turns out during my time in the Halo universe I've become bit of a cold and mean motherfucker. Guess war changes everyone no matter who you are, or what universe you come from, fighting for your right to live and not go extinct really pushes you to things you wouldn't normally do. I'm not proud of it. I then felt a hand on my shoulder as I looked to see Blake.

"We've all done bad things Connor I'll take you word for it. But promise me one thing". She said in which I gestured her to go on. "Don't let those choices drive you down the wrong path". She said I which smiled a little before responding.

"Blake, I'm already a changed man from the guy I was before we met. I know what it's like to kill someone…" I trailed off before looking at her in the eye. "…do you?" However she didn't seem to respond as she could really answer that question. "You don't need to answer, I just want to let you know. You should get some rest for tomorrow, it's still a weekday". I said in which she nodded in response as she made her way out the door. "G'night Blake".

She stopped in the door and looked back. "G'night". She replied as she then closed it behind her. As she left it got me thinking if she would forgive me for the things that I might be forced to do, I understand that she doesn't want to take any lives…but sometimes it comes down to a simple factor, it's either your life or theirs that's going to end when the time comes. I then laid down on my bed and then let myself drift off to sleep…but not without a bad memory coming to me.

* * *

" _C'mon kid you ain't got the balls!" He taunted to em as I stabbed his hand that was tied down._

" _You think I don't have the balls?" I replied as I aimed my pistol at his crotch effectively scarring him. "Buddy you're about to lose yours if you don't spit it out right fucking now". I sneered as I clicked the safety off. I then got a comm from the rest of the team as he then looked at me. "Looks like you're bargaining chip is gone mate"._

" _So what? I made a deal with those pirates and when they find out that I'm tied here. Heheh, you won't get within 5 klicks of the base". He smirked but I merely raised my gun._

" _I know you won't". I stated as I pulled the trigger putting a bullet in his skull and holstering it. I then looked near one of the crates and saw a Plasma Rifle. I picked it up and powered the weapon up and my HUD Showed it was fully charged, I'll need this to even have a chance of getting out. "Team this is Wildcard-1, heading to extraction. Target is neutralized, didn't want him coming back and bitting us in the ass, over. Well he should've thought of that before he bombed that colony of people. Roget that, on the way". I said through the comm as I made my way out of the AO. Even though I don't regret my actions, I can't say I'm exactly proud of what I just done._

* * *

 **Well there we have it another chapter done. Now we see some flashbacks of moments before the story takes place in the Halo universe, I didn't want there to be no change before the story takes place otherwise it'll be unrealistic, becuase war can change people if they are pushed to the edge. Now I might have something better for the next chapter since this one was mainly to get back in the making of the story.**

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, even though it was short be sure to leave me your thoughts and opinions in the review section. A bit of feedback can go a long way. So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	14. OPERATION: Ramshackle

**Hey there Spartans, Marines and ODSTs and welcome back to HALO: Remnant Wars!**

 **It's been a while since I updated this story but Hopefully the wait will be worth it with this new chapter! Now after playing a lot of Halo for the past few days Some inspiration has come to me and I finally managed to get this done.**

 **Now I don't really have anything to say other than what will be addressed down below so I'll see ya down** **there.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: OPERATION: Ramshackle**

While Cortez was at Beacon Academy, the UNSC forces were ever so busy with many things. Securing their already deployed bases, securing the Dust they can find, dealing with the Grimm like the local inhabitants and as well as taking in new recruits if they so choose to join their ranks. Right now the UNSC had some pressing matters dealing with a certain pain in their side. That being the White Fang.

"Captain you should take a look at this". One of the crew members called to Cutter come over.

"What do you have Lieutenant?" Cutter asked as he looked at the console. Various scout drones were sent to scour Remnant in hopes of finding the crashed Covenant ship before any more of the locals do. However they discovered something that definitely requires UNSC intervention. Cutter knew that if they didn't get boots on the ground it could mean bad news for both Remnant and themselves.

"I want both Boomerang and Firebird companies prepped and ready in 10". Cutter said as he left the bridge to brief his men.

* * *

 **MISSION BRIFING…**

 **.**

 **Captain Cutter-** Major Vaughn, Lieutenant Anio. We've detected several White Fang aircraft heading towards some nearby ruins. Scout drones have reported the same visual over the last 13 hours. If the White Fang are up to something we need you two to find out what's going on down there.

 **Major Vaughn-** Understood Captain. Has there been any luck in finding that Covenant Ship?

 **Captain Cutter-** Rosaline is still working on it as we speak, however we may be close to a lead that might give us a clue as to where it might be.

 **Lieutenant Anio-** I'm not complaining or anything but aren't there any other UNSC forces available for this mission?

 **Captain Cutter-** As you already know. Sargent Cortez is at Beacon Academy putting a good word for us. Forge, Kinsano and Red team are still searching as we speak. I need you two to drop behind enemy lines and find out what the White Fang are up to.

 **Major Vaughn-** Understood sir we'll get it done. I'm ready when you are Anio.

 **Lieutenant Anio-** See ya down there Vaughn.

.

 **Mission Summary-** _ODST Boomerang and Firebird Companies are sent behind enemy lines to investigate White Fang activity at the nearby ruins._

 **Scouting Report-** _Creatures of Grimm classified as "Ursa" have been classed as Anti-Infantry units from Staff Sargent Cortez. Plan Accordingly._

* * *

Several objects were burning up in the skies of Remnant to anyone it could be ordinance of any kind, but to the UNSC. They were drop pods, and there were a total of 9 drop pods as they had then crashed into the ground. The Pods opened to reveal one of the best units in the entirety of the UNSC and they were Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, or ODST's for short.

"And that makes 200 drops!" One of the ODST's said as the rest of the squad got together.

"I'll bake ya a cake when we get back Quinn. In the meantime we need to get a visual on what the White Fang are up to". Vaughn said to the ODST who was now identified as Quinn. "Don't go wondering off into trouble ok Turpin?" Vaughn called to another ODST who had a small Drone following her.

"You have to admit it's never boring. Right Hank?" Turpin said to her Drone which beeped several times in response. "He gets it". She said jerking her thumb at her drone. She also saw their Squad medic just merely chuckled.

"I won't agree or deny to that". Vaughn stated. "You can see Gruss agrees with me". He said taking a jab at the Drone operator.

"Damn. Dissed by both the Major and Gruss? That's new for you Turpin". The squad's sniper whose chest plate read Sparks chuckled.

"This is how much I care Sparks". She said flipping him off while holding her SMG in her hand while Sparks just waver her off, pretty much saying whatever. As they all followed behind the Major.

"Alright cut the chatter Sunray!" Vaughn stated getting serious as the Squad shut up and got serious as well. They trekked forward as they came to a cliff that overlooked several ruined buildings, not the ancient ones you'd might expect but the kind that modern people would live in. Granted Cortez said that people did live in buildings like those before they were overrun by Grimm, almost reminded them of the Covenant.

Turpin looked through a set of Binoculars as Sparks looked through the scope of his rifle.

"Got anything you two?" Vaughn asked the two of them.

"Nothing interesting, other than a few patrols coming and going. Must be on separate shifts". Sparks said a she lowered his rifle.

"Wait, wait I think I got something". Turpin said as she zoomed in on a particular spot and found something interesting. "Vaughn I definatly got something down there, I can see several White Fang troops with Covenant weapons". She said which made the entire squad look at her.

"You're certain?" Gruss asked which is surprising since she was a woman of few words but nevertheless spoke her mind when needed

"100% Gruss, they're carrying Plasma Rifles, Pistols, Carbines and even a few new weapons we haven't see before". Turpin answered.

"If there's one thing we know for sure they don't fully grasp on how those guns work, so we at least have that advantage. Let's hope they didn't get into the heavier weapons". Vaughn stated before raising coms. "Boomerang Company to Firebird Company what's your status?"

" _Good to hear from ya Vaughn. We dropped 4 clicks East of your location and are heading towards Rally point Alpha. We'll meet there and give the White Fang a warm welcome"._ Anio replied.

"Rodger that Anio, be advised we have White Fang Troops carrying Covenant weaponry". He said as he heard the mixed sound of Gunfire and Plasma weapons being fired, along with the roars of animals. "Firebird Company Grimm have engaged the Fang, don't get caught in the crossfire and let them duke it out for now. We'll meet you at the rally point. Vaughn out". He then pulled his Rocket Launcher off his back and the handle flipped out for him to hold. "Let's Move Boomerang Company".

The rest of the Squad complied as they all began to move out.

* * *

Sunray ran through the foliage to keep their cover all the while the Fang were too busy dealing with the local Grimm population to even notice the Helljumpers being there at all. As the squad of Helljumpers made it to the rally point they saw the Squad of five other ODST's being Firebird Company. Anio was the one who still held onto that Energy Sword of his while the other Squad mates of his being Chris, who carried a BR55 and a M6 SOCOM.

Another holding a M392 DMR with a suppressor attached with an M6S as a backup, whose chest plate read the name 'Mame' on it. The various white and red marking on his armour and the Medical equipment he carried showed he was the team's Medic.

Another Helljumper who wore standard ODST Armour showed he was still a Rookie. However the only thing that distinguished him apart from any other normal Rookie was a unique knife he held on the side of his chest plate which was a karambit. The Trooper's name was 'Jairo' who held an MA5B Assault rifle as he drummed his fingers on the bottom of his rifle in anticipation.

"Glad you made it down Anio, have any trouble getting here?" Vaughn asked.

"No, the White Fang are way too busy fighting the Grimm to even notice our presence here so we have the advantage". Anio replied.

"Agreed, let the two of them fight it out for now while we focus on the main objective. If any of them get in our way, we smoke em. How goes reinforcements?" Vaughn asked if they were getting backup.

"Spirit of Fire in moving in with Reinforcements as we speak we just need to give em an LZ". Anio stated which Vaughn nodded in agreement.

"Then let's give em that LZ Lieutenant, let's go people we're gonna need those extra guns". He said as he gestured Anio's squad to follow his as they moved out of the tree line and in what seemed to be, or was a local park and popped a few flairs to indicate a landing zone. The Smoke was covered by the ruins so it gave good cover for the Pelicans to drop in, the roar of the dropship's engines came closer as several Pelicans had appeared carrying several vehicles.

One Carried Chris's Personalised Tank which Firebird Company had as their Symbol of their company. It had the logo of a Phoenix on fire to show their group on the side of the Tank's turret. Another carried the Mastodon which transported their infantry units. The two dropships dropped the vehicles on the ground as well as unloading the Marines that were inside. As the two flew off two more came in with a Warthog for an all-purpose vehicle which was as flexible as the Marines who drive them.

And the other was a Colossus which was the more armoured and more Vehicle killing big brother of the Mantis which however lacked the firepower to kill Air units, but wouldn't be too much of a problem due to the current army size they have and the hostiles they'll be fighting.

"Where's the rest of both Companies?" Vaughn asked.

"Separated into two groups' sir. We didn't want the White Fang have a bigger target". A marine answered the Major.

"Good call, let's regroup with the rest of our forces and show the White Fang we mean business". Vaugh stated as everyone mounted up. Anio and the rest of Firebird mounted the Scorpion as their infantry rode inside the Mastodon while Boomerang went on foot with the rest of the Marines and Hell bringers went alongside the Colossus and Warthog.

Both Companies moved through the streets but didn't encounter any resistance yet however that changed when they rounded the corner and saw two Marine Squads firing at a White Fang Bullhead which had them pinned down.

"We got friendlies up ahead". Anio stated as the Bullhead turned to face them but before it can fire its guns it was shot down by two Wolverines who appeared from a nearby car park. Followed by an Extra Warthog, two Mantis Mechs and two Nightingales.

"Second group here Major, ready to assist". One of the marines said to Vaughn.

"Glad to have you with us Marines, now that we're at full strength we can march up to the White Fang's Front door". The ODST Major replied as the second group joined up with the first as they then marched towards the sound of gunfire and beast roars. As they kept going through the ruined streets several Grim came out of the buildings ahead.

"Vaughn looks like we have some bear looking Grimm up ahead". Quinn alerted hm.

"Cortez stated that these guys are Ursa, or Ursai in a pack. He's classified them as Anti-Infantry, let's see how they handle our vehicles". Vaughn smirked under his helmet as he gave the word for Firebird's Scorpion to take the first shot. When the tank cannon fired three Ursa were blown to bits getting the rest of the Grimm's attention as several Creeps and Beowulfs supported them, however since they had to get in close the gunfire merely tore them apart before they could get with striking range. "That won't be the last of them, when it comes to Grimm they're numbers do count let's keep moving! But keep your eyes open!" He ordered as they then proceeded forward.

* * *

As both companies made it to the source of the shooting, they saw several White Fang troops and Mechs getting swarmed by the amount of Grimm that were here.

"Looks like we found where the Party's at". Chris stated.

"Yea and it looks like this party needs a crashing". Mame added.

"Easy you two. The Fang are using Covenant weapons which is able to give them an edge but it won't last long". Anio stated as they saw several Plasma weapons being used by the said troops, however the numbers the Grimm had were beginning to cut down the remaining survivors.

"We'll catch them both by surprise. They were kind enough to lower each other's numbers while we made our way here. Take any survivors into custody and kill of the remaining Grimm, be sure to check your fire. All units Weapons free!" Vaughn ordered as the Warthogs drove around the Grimm to keep their distance while the Mechs moved with the infantry to keep them covered.

Firebird's Mastodon unloaded its troops which were covered by both it and the Scorpion. Boomerang company lead the infantry while the to take care of the Creeps and Beowulfs as the Mechs took care of the Ursai to soften them up for the Hell bringers.

As UNSC force cut down the rest of the Grimm in the area they trained their guns on the survivors who immediately dropped the Alien guns they held and surrendered, knowing that fighting would lead to them being nothing but a corpse. As the UNSC secured the area two Hornets had appeared in the air as they scanned for any threats for their allies down below, Anio and Vaughn had their squads search the area for anything useful as to what the White Fang are up to.

However when they searched the crates on an intact bullhead they saw it was loaded with Covenant weapons.

"Well, well, look what we have here". Anio said as he checked the rest of the crates which contained more Covenant weapons. "This Bullhead must be a shipment to this hideout".

"Which mean if we trace the shipment back to its departure point we might be able to find the Covenant Ship". Vaughn theorised. "Quinn can you make it happen?" He asked the Tech expert of Boomerang.

"It'll take some time. I'll see what I can find". She answered as Vaughn nodded in reply.

"Anio we're going to need some help in fortifying this position. Call in a base drop and we'll move out once this area is secure". Vaughn ordered as Anio saluted and went off to do so.

* * *

Several hours had passed and the Base was now producing both Supplies and power as well as having the main source for the UNSC army such as a Barracks, Air Pad and a Garage. In the addition of having Turrets to defend the structure in case the White Fang or Grimm decide to try anything.

"Vaughn I definatly got something, it's audio only". Quinn said as she reported her findings.

"Let's hear it". The Major said in which both Boomerang and Firebird gathered around to hear it. At first it was nothing but Plasma weapons being discharged, however that was the thing, there weren't any Grimm being heard in the background.

" _To anyone receiving this message we're under attack by, by…monsters! They're not Grimm! Repeat they're not Grimm! We're going to pull back and-GAH!"_

The message went dead as the point it was trying to relay meant that the White Fang had ran into the Covenant.

"So the Covenant had finally showed themselves and the Fang are paying for it. I'm not sure if I feel sorry for the Fang now". Sparks said as he shook his head as he glanced as Gruss who shrugged feeling the same way.

"If the Covenant are engaged with the White Fang we'll need to head over there and make sure they don't get any more ground". Vaughn stated.

"And if there are survivors' sir?" Mame asked wondering if there was a sliver of a chance.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, right now we need to make sure the Covenant don't spread out more than we want them to. Gear up Helljumpers we're moving out in 10!" He ordered as the rest of the ODSTs rand to get everything in order for when they move out. But at the moment he needed to report to the Captain and possibly to Cortez on their findings.

He only hopes they'll be ready for whatever the Covenant throw at them.

* * *

 **So the White Fang have gotten their hands on a few Covenant weapons, and they had come into contact with the Covenant itself. Not a good day for em huh? If you haven't noticed, this chapter was inspired by OPERATION: Spearbreaker for the Halo Wars 2 Campaign DLC.**

 **Anyway I'd like thank these people for submitting their OC's.**

 **Jairo Lara-Submited by shadowhunt3rs.**

 **Lt. Manuel "Mame" Mendoza-Submitted by Edrap.**

 **With these OCs being ODSTs and Putting them with Koota and Chris, making them into one Company, and thus created Firebird Company. Now Next chapter will be something I was holding off for a while but I wanted to wait a little bit before doing so, but the Covenant will finally be making their appearance in the story! Besides we needed some time away from Beacon and some action on the front lines.**

 **Anyway I do hope you enjoyed the chapter and be sure to leave me your thoughts on the story as a whole in the review section. A bit of Feedback can go a long way. So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	15. OPERATION: Ramshackle-Long time no see

**Hey there Spartans, Marines and ODSTs! And welcome back to Halo Remnant Wars!**

 **Now this chapter will be the last for some time while I update several other stories, but don't think I'm done with it, trust me. But on another note has anyone been feeling that Halo is getting back on it's feet after some time? I mean the entire Master Chief Collection is coming to PC! With Halo Reach being added as well with the entire game getting a much needed overhaul!**

 **Hopefully this will bury the hatchet between Halo players on PC and Xbox. So All you PC players out there will finally get to experience the ride we players on console took all those years ago. Man it feels good to be a Halo Fan!**

 **However do just one little thing for us console players, PC players...Finish the Fight! ;)**

 **Enough outta me enjoy the newest chapter in the story my friends!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: OPERATION: Ramshackle-Long-time no see**

 **MISSION BREIFING…**

 **.**

 **Major Vaughn-** Spirit of Fire, we've reached the source of the White Fang Activity, they were using Covenant Weapons against a Grimm attack before we set up shop.

 **Captain Cutter-** Rodger that, I've patched in Cortez as we speak.

 **Staff Sargent Cortez-** Vaughn Good to hear from ya mate. If I'm being honest with ya, it was wishful thinking for the Fang not to get their hands on a few weapons.

 **Major Vaughn:** I feel for ya kid. We've just discovered that they have come in contact with the Covenant.

 **Staff Sargent Cortez-** Vaughn I need you to keep an eye on what species you are fighting. With the War over I don't think the Covenant know as much as we do that they lost the damn thing. Trust me on this one.

 **Major Vaughn:** You haven't steered us wrong yet Cortez, I'll keep an eye out. In the meantime we're going to find the point of contact and see if they have a base up and running nearby.

 **Captain Cutter-** If the Covenant have set up their base of Operations the People of Remnant won't know what hit them until it's too late. We'll need to inform Ozpin of the current developments Staff Sargent.

 **Staff Sargent Cortez-** I hear you sir, only Ozpin will know of this. But for now Vaughn, show em that the UNSC had never left their nightmares ok?

 **Major Vaughn-** Loud and clear kid. We'll make the Covenant feel real welcome here.

 **.**

 **Mission Summary-** _ODST Boomerang and Firebird companies set out to find the point of contact between the White Fang and the Covenant._

 **Scouting report-** _Creatures of Grimm will attack anything, even UNSC and Covenant units. Using this can turn into an advantage._

* * *

As both ODST companies had left the base they had set up not too long ago they were now converging on the point of contact which was through an old back road that was barely still keeping the road as nature had grass and bushes all over the track. As the Infantry lead the way followed up by their vehicles and the Air units staying at a supportable distance, when they had cleared the bushes they then found several bodies that mostly belonged to the White Fang but there were several Covenant ones as well.

"Spirit of Fire, we've reached the point of Contact, a lot of bodies here. Mostly Fang". Vaughn radioed.

" _Vaughn its Cortez, what Covenant Bodies do you see?"_ The young Marine asked the Major.

"Several Grunts an Elite and two Jackals". Vaughn answered which made the Staff Sargent sigh of relief.

" _Ok then, that definatly clears things up for me. Right now if these bastards have the ability to quickly respond to this they must have a base nearby. Possibly a Keep at best with a few defences"._ Cortez explained.

" _With the Covenant being as stranded here as we are, they're going to give us one hell of a fight to kick us off Remnant. The Four Kingdoms will never stand a chance"._ Captain Cutter said as he joined the conversation. _Boomerang, Firebird you mission is to destroy the Covenant base nearby and standby for further orders"._

"Rodger that Spirit of Fire, Let's move out troops!" Vaughn called to the rest of the group as they begun to move through the foliage of the ruined back roads.

* * *

The UNSC Companies had finally reached a small town where several Covenant structures were built, they even saw several infantry squads fighting off the Grimm that have wondered into the perimter. The Keep had mainly supplies and power structures to possibly fuel another location that the Covenant were stationed. However they didn't need to stand around and wait for orders, Vaughn ordered the attack as the ground troops rand through the abandoned structures for cover while Vehicles took the road that lead to the main base with the Scorpion taking point, the Warthogs rushing ahead to divert their fire and the Nightingales supporting the main convoy.

The marines and ODSTs were pushing the enemy back due to them having cover and the Covenant didn't, when they reached the mini-bases the Hell bringers got to work in literally burning the structures to the ground when the interior parts of the buildings were exposed.

The ground troops present were overwhelmed due to losing several member to the Grimm and with the UNSC's arrival they didn't last long as the marines had then gotten to work on destroying the structures.

While the Hell Bringers were busy in destroying the smaller structures while being backed up by several Marine squads, The Mechs of the Companies being the Mantis's and the Colossus focused their attention on the main building The Scorpion and the Mastodon joined in bringing the turrets down with the help of Vaughn's and Anio's respective squads. When all the defences were down they focused fire on the main structure with the building taking so much damage from the combined firepower of the UNSC it eventually crumbled to the ground making the Marines cheer.

"Well done everyone! Spirit of Fire, we've demolished the enemy structure". Vaughn radioed.

" _Good work Major, we're sending in a base to your location to lockdown that area and keep the Covenant from retaking it. Protect it while it gets set up"._ Cutter stated as both Boomerang and Firebird saw the Aircraft coming down with the main base. Several Marines popped flairs to designate the landing zone.

"Vaughn! We've got several Covenant Dropships coming in! And they don't look happy that they aren't happy about us levelling their base!" Anio called as he readied his company into defensive positions.

"Defend the area while the base gets set up!" Vaughn called as he ordered his company to do the same. Spirit transports had starting to drop off their response team which consisted of several Elite lead Grunt Squads, Jackals with energy shields and four Hunters to compensate for their Anti-vehicle capabilities. They had even dropped in two Wraiths to hit them from a longer range.

As the Covenant forces charged the UNSC's position they had the Hunters take point to try and destroy their vehicles but as soon as they got in rang of the Hell bringer's flame throwers they didn't last long, however the moment they thought they were just about finished with their numbers, more Spirit dropships came within range dropping off fresh troops. However even with the Wolverines they could only do so much in stopping the Spirit transports, they could destroy one but they certainly didn't let any get away while they still had rockets in their launchers.

The Base was dropped on the ground and was in the process of going through the final stages of being fully operational.

"Spirit of Fire we're getting shelled here, they just keep coming!" Vaughn called as he glanced over to see Gruss tending to a marine with Mame to the same as her.

" _Hold tight there Major, Spartan Team Omega is inbound_!" Cutter responded as they then saw a Pelican fly over to their position. The Transport then landed as three Spartans exited the dropship carrying a variety of weapons.

Robert-025 Carried a M247T Medium Machine Gun with a belt which was attached a container on his back feeding the Machine Gun's ammunition.

Leon-011 Carried an M90 Shotgun in his hands and pumped the weapon as he stepped off the dropship.

August-099 Was using a new weapon thanks to the Angel Heart's armoury, which was an ARC-920 Railgun and she is known to be a crack shot when it comes to marksmanship.

"Major give us some support! We'll push the enemy back!" August called to the ODST as she and the other two Omega team members followed.

"You heard the Spartan men! Let's give em some backup!" Vaughn called to the rest of Firebird and Boomerang.

All three Spartans rushed to the front lines to assist both ODST companies to push the Covenant back, the sight of a Spartan is enough to raise the moral of any UNSC marine, but 3 of them was more than enough to do so which all UNSC forces started pushing the Covenant response team back. All of the gun fire had attracted several Grimm into the area, however with the Covenant who have lost their base site they were cornered between humanity and the Creatures of the dark.

When the last of the Covenant response team was dealt with several Ursai had then turned their attention towards the human forces, however the base was already armed with defensive turrets and both ODST companies sustained minimal casualties during the fight with the Covenant so they weren't in a position to be driven back. The Grimm were cut down due to the number of Guns Boomerang and Firebird had, however the UNSC knew one thing that they would eventually come back to try their luck.

When the smoke was clear both companies cheered in Victory that they were able to drive off the Grimm and Covenant in one day.

* * *

With the activity of the White Fang finished and a front opened up to fight the Covenant that were on Remnant, the UNSC had gotten Victory after Victory for the time being. Right now they just need to hold the positions they have to have a strong foothold on the planet.

"Spirit of Fire Actual, the base is up and running and the area is secure". Vaugh called.

" _Excellent work Major, we'll send some reinforcements to help hold that front to fight the Covenant. But right now let's take the time to fortify that position"._ Cutter responded. _"In the meantime we need to warn Remnant of the coming danger that's on their planet. Cortez tomorrow we will inform Ozpin about the recent developments"._

" _Copy that sir, we'll make sure we give Remnant the heads up on what has been slipping under their noses. Also Vaughn, Anio nice job out there boys"._ Cortez said praising the two ODSTs.

"All in a day's work Staff Sargent". Vaughn replied.

"We make sure to get the job done Kid". Koota smiled.

"Alright Helljumpers mission complete Let's Go home!" Vaughn called as both Boomerang and Firebird made their way towards a Pelican to return to the Spirit.

Not a bad day at all for the Helljumpers.

* * *

(Beacon Academy)

I had just gotten the report that Anio and Vaughn have successfully taken out the Covenant base and captured several White Fang members in the process, not only that the Captain also authorised usage of any Covenant Weapons we may find and add them to our armouries. Adding Plasma weapons to fight the White Fang, Grimm and the Covenant to our arsenal will give us the real edge we need to survive here.

Now I just need to figure out how to break the news to Ozpin that our worst enemy has appeared on Remnant and how he plans to pass the information along. Right now I had just finished loading a Magazine for my Assault Rifle and placed it with the rest near the ammo boxes so I know where they are. When we break the news to Ozpin he's going to have more than just Salem and the Grimm to worry about as well as the antagonists such as Cinder and her crew getting here.

Though there is something that's still on my mind, when we went to Mt Glenn someone detonated several charges that prevented the Grimm from overwhelming me and Red team. But then they vanish into thin air.

"I think we have an unknown ally helping us here. But the question is…who is it?" I said to myself, I shook my head and sighed as I then laid on my bed and then start to let sleep take me. That is a thought for another time, tomorrow…we break the news to Ozpin.

Remnant will need all the help it can get to fight our long time enemy. But this is one planet they won't take, not like the countless of other planets they had taken and destroyed.

* * *

 **Damn this took a bit to write, So anyway I've finally introduced Spartan Omega team in this as a cameo, but don't worry we'll be seeing Leon, August and Robert later down the line. Now As in asking the species the Covenant have at their disposal it's because Jackals aren't really seen in the Banished ranks, I mean I'm pretty certain that they aren't.**

 **Now I fell a little bad leaving this at a cliffhanger but it keeps you guys guessing on what's gonna happen next, so I'm not the only one who does this. Anyway with all the Halo hype that is here for the MCC and Infinite it's like I said back up there, it feels good to be a Halo fan.**

 **Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and be sure to leave me your thought on the story as a whole in the review section. A bit of feedback can go a long way. So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	16. You missed something

**Hey there Spartans, Marines and ODST's! And welcome back to HALO: Remnant Wars!**

 **Now it is currently 12:51 as I type this and I don't really have much to say other than I'm kinda tired at the moment. But I barely managed to get this Chapter up before I go to bed so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: You missed something**

Morning had come to Beacon Academy and I had just received an update from the Spirit that they have establish a new base where the Covenant had once set up shop with their supply base, which was left almost unguarded and they paid the price for it. If you plan to establish a supply base at least make sure it's defendable. I mean honestly that was a rookie mistake, but I guess they didn't seem to think that they'd find any UNSC forces on Remnant. But back on track, I sent Ozpin a message saying that we need to talk in private and it's urgent, I then got a response telling me to come on up to the tower.

After I had done the usual morning routine I strapped my armour on as well as my Magnum and SMG then headed off to Ozpin's tower, although as I was making m way there I heard the students saying things such as the assault on the Schnee dust mine a little while back that Red Team took out. Even rumours about us occupying MT Glenn but not knowing who's out there. I eventually made it to the elevator and stepped inside as it took me to the top floor, as the doors opened, I saw both Goodwitch and Ozpin as well as Ironwood.

"Tell Mister Cortez what is this urgent matter you have to tell us". Ozpin asked me as I exhaled before speaking.

"Professor it pains me to say this but…we came in first contact with the Covenant on Remnant". As I spoke those words Ozpins face was Grimm along with Glynda's. I then looked at Ironwood who then spoke for the first time.

"If what you're saying is true, I can have my forces intercept any activity that may-," "Look I get that you want to protect the people, I get that. But you can't fight the Covenant by yourself, and I think we both know that you don't want to have the blood of thousands of soldiers on your hands Ironwood". I interrupted.

"He's right James, we no next to nothing about them whereas Staff Sargent Cortez does. We have to plan this carefully to avoid mass panic". Ozpin stated.

"Oz even if you know who attacks what's to stop them from taking it themselves? They could see it as a Forerunner Relic. And that's the last thing we need happening, to top it all off, the Queen, White Fang and the Grimm will be the least of Remnant's worries". I pointed out,

"How big of a force is this Covenant?" Ironwood asked.

"Uncertain, if they have enough resources and numbers to make a base and be able to respond to our attack. It's a guess that it could be a large enough portion. The fact that they also have a crashed ship here on the planet doesn't help our case". I answered.

"That would explained how they got here". Goodwitch said. "What can we do?" Glynda asked wanting to know a hopefully good answer.

"We've recently taken out a supply base and established a base there to monitor any activity the Covenant might be up to. But as of right now? All we can do is keep tabs on them for now, if we send out an invasion force we definitely won't be able to recover from it. We need to gather Intel on who we're fighting here, and that crashed Covenant ship may hold the answers we need, the only problem is finding the damn thing". I stated I sighed as I then looked at the three of them. "We have reason to believe that the White Fang are trying to get into the said ship but the files we recovered are damaged and are still being pieced back together. I'll keep you updated on anything I we might have". I said as I then began walking out the office and stepped into the elevator.

"Sargent". I then looked back as Ozpin had stood up. "Can you possibly stop them before they reach the Kingdoms?" He asked.

"No". I shook my head. "The Covenant will stop at nothing until the human race is destroyed, not even the Faunus are safe, and these guys aren't picky when it comes to eradicating my kind. When the storm comes, and it will come. We must prepare for its arrival". I merely stated as the doors closed and shook my head, I'll need to report to the Captain this afternoon but right now I have a class to help teach soon, so one step at a time.

* * *

As the day for the school was halfway over I went for a walk around the campus and made my way towards the edge of the platform for the airships and looked towards the city. It might be like the other colonies I've visited however this stands out more than the rest.

'The last thing I want to happen is this being turned to glass like Harvest or even worse…Reach'. I thought to myself. I don't need to be back in the Halo universe to know how bad it was when they came to Reach, I've played the game and seen the cut scenes. But I won't let it happen here in this universe…not while I'm still breathing. I then got a peeping coming from my gauntlet and pressed a button.

"Cortez here".

" _Cortez, it's Forge I've just got you a new set of Armour that might help you. Besides how long have you been using the set you got on you anyway?"_ The Sargent asked on the other end of the line.

"A while, if it means I have that extra survivability then who am I to turn it down?" I shrugged with a smile. "When will the shipment come round? If you don't mind me asking?"

" _Tomorrow, right now we have to move several things and set up a chain to our established compounds. But we'll be around midday tomorrow to drop it off for you"._ Forge replied, it'll be good to have considering that this armour I have on me right now is getting worn out and I'll need an upgrade soon.

"Good to hear, how's progress on looking for that ship?" I asked him.

" _Scouts reported that we may have a good idea on where it is, we're close but we may need a few more days to get an exact location. We haven't had any Covenant attacks so far but we're staying vigilant"._ Forge answered.

"I fell that the best thing we can do is act as an early warning for the Kingdom just in case any Covenant forces try their luck in attacking. We can't let Vale or Remnant as a whole fall to them". I stated.

" _I hear ya, how's Beacon?"_

"Well, teaching people my age about the art of combat with weapons more mechanically complex than the ones we have is a…interesting experience but I try my best to advise". I replied.

" _Marine turned teacher, well anyway. Better get going talk to ya later"._

"Of course Forge, see ya later Cortez out". I said as the link was cut. I then turned around and made my way towards the school's combat arena.

* * *

(Meanwhile…)

As the young Marine was walking to his destination someone was watching from the Shadows, out of sight of any of the locals unseen. The figure looked down the sights of his weapon and had then on the young marine, not to kill him, no, no, no, they didn't want to give themselves away. That someone was merely a scout since he had gotten the report of the UNSC had arrived and had made their bases in several locations on the planet. They then jumped off the tree they were in and raced in the forest as they stowed their weapon on their back.

They then began to slow down and come to a stop seeing as they were in the clear. The figure then came into existence and was revealed to be an Elite or also known as Sangheili, their armour coloured red and White and carried a Carbine on his back. He looked around to make sure he was alone but as he was about to do something he rolled out of the way and turned around to face his attacker. Merely a Beowulf, but the extra bone and spike on it show that it was an Alpha. A leader without a pack since the Sangheili couldn't see anything on his motion tracker, he merely snorted an amusement as he grabbed his other weapon of his leg and activated it revealing the traditional weapon of his people.

The Energy Sword.

The Beowulf roared at the warrior in front of it and rushed it but the Sangheili raised his blade, dodged to the left and slashed the beast with his sword straight in the chest making the beast stand immobile for a second before falling to the ground and black smoke began to come off it showing that it was definitely dead.

The Sangheili warrior deactivated his sword and stowed it away in satisfaction, he then heard footsteps coming from behind him and was met with another warrior with matching colours of his armour.

"I never understand you showing off in battle, young one". The other Sangheili asked aloud while shaking his head, he wore a Commander Variant Combat Harness showing his rank and authority, he carried a Storm Rifle on his back and also carried a Blade on his leg much like his brother.

"Usze, these are mere beasts compared to the foes we've faced. There's nothing wrong with a little fun is there?" The youngest Sangheili replied walking up to the one now named Usze.

"True, however no matter what opponent you face, is never to be underestimated N'tho. These beasts are nothing compared to the Covenant, but there are stronger and more ferocious one you've just fought in many shapes and sizes". Usze stated to the Sangheili now known as N'tho. "Did you find anything there?"

"I did, a single human wearing armour from the war from the Covenant. I'm certain". N'tho answered as Usze looked down in thought before looking back up to N'tho.

"Well…the humans are currently in conflict with the Covenant, if we reveal ourselves we may be caught in the crossfire. We will report our discovery back to our command, is there any significance to this human wearing the armour?" Usze asked with his arms crossed.

"This human has been, heh, teaching the other students of this school in the art of combat. Nothing more I can say at this point in time but his resolve is quite strong, it seems that he managed survive along in the wilderness". He stated praising the young human and that he has earned his respect. "The humans have been our allies since the Arbiter silence the Prophet of Truth, and are our allies. Perhaps we can combine our forces to eradicate the Covenant on this planet".

"We will report to command and tell them what we have learned, if what you say is true there may be more to this human than we may think. Hmm, never the less we must not delay any longer. And in regards to your idea of an alliance with the humans, their technology seems…old, older than the humans we've fought with before. We may need to wait for an opportune moment, but it's not out of the question yet". Usze explained as the younger Elite nodded in understanding. "Come, we must return to report our findings". Usze then pulled his Storm rifle of his back and N'tho did the same with his Carbine as the older Elite then vanished into the shrubbery but N'tho looked back towards Beacons tower and hummed in thought about the Human he found.

"Perhaps we may meet some day, but for now I'll be patient". He muttered before activating his cloak and rushing to catch up to Usze.

* * *

 **Yep that's right folks, the Elites from Halo 3's campaign are joining the fray! I feel like these guys don't get much attention outside Halo 3 so I thought I'd add them to the story.**

 **Now I apologise if this feels rushed but I tried to manage to get this done on time, but next story upload won't be like that I promise, check the schedule on my profile to see what it is. But other than that I hope you enjoyed the chapter and be sure to leave me your thoughts on the story as a whole in the review section. A bit of feedback can go long way, so until then I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	17. Harder, Better

**Hey there Spartans, Marines and ODST's and welcome back to HALO: Remnant Wars!**

 **Now I was a bit stumped in making this chapter as to where to take it from the last one and would've gotten this done earlier but I went to Newcastle to see Isaac Butterfield himself! And I forgotten to get back to it on the weekend. He we funny as fuck! But I understand his humor isn't for everyone and I understand that.**

 **Anyway I do thank you for your patience and I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Harder, Better…**

The weekend has come around to Beacon and I'm not officially teaching during those times but I'm still ready to be put into active duty by the UNSC regardless, right now I was at the landing pad of the Academy waiting for the Pelican to arrive with the new shipment of armour I was getting. I glanced around me and noticed several students just walking around minding their own business on the school grounds, I then heard the familiar sound of the engines of a certain dropship and looked up to see it come in for a landing and caught several students' attention. As the ship touched down, the bay door opened and Forge had walked out and brought me for a brief hug and smiled.

"How school?" He asked.

"Ah y'know the usual, teaching kids my age to be warriors". I smiled back as he chuckled. I then stepped on as I helped him with a crate to get off the ship, but I then noticed that there were several more supplies which was way too much for my new armour alone. "What's with the extra gear if I may ask?"

"Well with the Covenant now present on the planet we thought establishing patrols around the kingdom for early warning, I'm helping drop off some supplies for them, just came round to drop off your new armour". Forge answered.

"Well I'm sure as shit know that Ironwood and the Vale council would lose their shit for us doing that without their permission". I pointed out

"And you're worried about that?" He asked with a raided brow as he unlocked the crate.

"Pft, no". I smiled as the lid was take off and inside was my new armour. Armour that was very similar to Sgt Johnson's in Halo 2 Anniversary, more protective plating and extra pouches to come with it. "Just what I needed". I smiled at the plate as I picked it up and inspected it. "What do I do with the old set?" I asked since I wasn't wearing my armour today since my new set was now here.

"We'll take it back to the Spirit and I we'll see what we can do about it. We're far from any UNSC controlled system and we don't have the real luxury to really start throwing away gear. We'll fix it the best we can but we need to make these things last as long as we can". He answered. "For now let's get this to your room".

"I mean we use extremely old weapons during the war and they were out of date when the insurrectionists weren't the main problem of our race". I stated and Forge nodded in agreement. I put the chest plate back in the crate as the Sargent sealed it up and helped me move it to my room. As we carried the crate to where I was staying at beacon I noticed both RWBY and JNPR were minding their own business as they then saw me and Forge. They walked up to us and Forge had then noticed them as well.

"Hey guys sup?" I asked them.

"What's in the crate?" Ruby asked.

"My new armour, my old one is starting to wear out after all the plasma rounds it took and such. I'm still wondering how the hell I'm still standing to be honest". I trailed off.

"We were just offloading it into his room and plan on putting the old set in here to take back to base see if it can be put to other uses". Forge explained as we kept walking and chatted with the two teams. After walking for a short while we managed to make it to my room, Forge and I dropped the crate and I opened the door with my scroll to unlock it. We were about to lift it up again but Yang beat us to the punch and lifted it herself.

"I got it". She said as she carried it with ease and no effort involved.

"How much do you bench Yang?" Forge asked her with surprise in his voice.

"My guess she can probably bench the barrel of a Scorpion tank with several Warthog tires". I pointed out as Yang placed the crate out of the way at the end of my bed. I then opened the container again and started taking out my new armour and placing my old set inside to be taken back to base. When Jaune got a good look at the chest plate he picked it up and inspected it himself.

"Isn't this heavy for you?" He asked me.

"Well I have yet to wear it but my old set was heavy in a way, but that armour you have will be more durable and easier to repair. Besides I'm going to need it for what's to come". I answered which didn't go unnoticed by the two teams.

"Is something bad gonna happen?" Ruby asked me as I fell silent for a moment before looking at Forge, but he merely gave the gesture of 'tell if you want'.

"Well, before I answer I need you lot to keep this on the down low, meaning you can't tell anyone". I stated firmly as they all either said yes or nodded in response. But I wasn't easily convinced. "Do these four get it? Because sometimes I wonder". I stated gain as I pointed to Nora, Yang, Ruby and Jaune.

"YES!" They call coursed

"Ok". I confirmed as I took a breath before speaking. "Remember how I said we were fighting a war?" I asked them as they nodded in confirmation. "Well we were fighting an enemy comprised of multiple alien races called the Covenant. We've been fighting them for our right to live, but I'll spare you the long version and give you the short one. One of our teams made first contact with them here on Remnant". I explained as they were all uncertain of what to think. They took my word for it since I had no reason to lie to them and the fact that their planet could be in danger. "Regardless, we'll be doing our best to handle things while you guys go about your daily lives".

"Is there any way we can help?" Ruby asked the question that was on their minds.

"I'm not prepared to send in kids on the frontline that you may never come back from". Forge Stated as a matter of fact with his arms crossed as we all had his attention.

"But you have Connor fighting with you-," "It's completely different Blake". I interrupted the Ninja of RWBY. "I was lucky to be picked up by Forge himself when the UNSC and Covenant were fighting each other. I was alone and I was too far to be evacuated off the planet". I stated.

"I took him under my tutelage, that way I could keep an eye on him". Forge stated as he looked at them. I then had finished packing the rest of the old armour into the crate and then sealed it up, I was about to grab it but Yang had once again beat me to it and offered to help out in carrying back to the Pelican which I accepted as the two of us walked out of the room and back to the landing pad.

* * *

"Excuse me, Sargent Forge". Pyrrah asked the tall marine who stopped and held his hand up.

"Call em John no need to go by my rank". He smiled a little.

"Ok, John. I don't mean to be rude but, you seem to treat Connor like he was your own". She asked. Forge looked down for a moment before looking back at her, he noticed everyone else also wondering the same thing.

"Well like he said, I found him when the covenant launched an attack on one our colonies. I was heading to regroup with our main force but before I could leave I found him battered and bruised near a car, he was barely breathing". He answered. "Poor kid. He had Plasma burns on his body and it was a miracle he was alive when I found him".

* * *

 _Forge had exited a building where he was sent to scout the nearby Covenant bases and walked back to the Warthog he came in on. However before he could even step in he heard someone coughing nearby. He pulled his Shotgun off his back just in case, he then got closer to the source and came around an over turned car and found a young man on the verge of being an adult, with his clothes burnt and torn as his left arm and parts of his body were struck by plasma._

 _Forge holstered his Shotgun and began tending to the civilian, but as he was about to pick him up he saw the kid tightly clutching a plasma pistol in his right hand. Probably using it to defend himself when he got attacked. He then picked him up, carried him to the warthog and then placed him in the passenger seat._

" _Spirit, Forge here. I found a civilian wounded out here, I'm going to need a medical team ready when I get back". Forge commed._

" _Rodger that Sargent, medical teams are being prepped as we speak". Cutter responded. However before Forge could leave he was swatted away from the Warthog by an elite who came out of Cloaking and walked up to him with an Energy sword ignited in its hand. Forge's Shotgun was separated from him and pulled out his pistol and started firing at the Elite, but the shots were blocked by the energy Shield it had. However it was hit from behind which made its shields overload and electricity crackle around the combat harness. I turned around and saw another human it the vehicle holding a Plasma pistol._

 _The Elite turned its attention to the weaker one as it slowly walked up to it. However Forge took this chance and grabbed his shotgun and cocked it._

" _Hey ugly!" He called getting the elite's attention before blowing its chest out with a point blank shot of 12 gauge. Forge quickly got up and then got into the Warthog's driver seat and sped off away from the area. The Covenant would definatly hear the weapon fire from the shotgun he fired earlier. He then looked over to the boy who had fallen unconscious with the plasma pistol still in his hand, this made him smile a little that even in his wounded state, the kid managed to save his life. Now it was time for Forge to return the favour._

* * *

"After all that we brought him back to base, and managed to get him stable". He said as everyone was in shock that the marine staying at beacon with them would've died if it weren't for John finding him and getting him to safety. "Kid's tough as nails if not tougher". He chuckled to himself. "But to answer your question, I went through a file search to find an ID on him and when I did, nothing came up. When I confronted him about it, he felt alone and after knowing he had no family whatsoever. I offered him a place in the Marine Corps and during me training him I became his guardian. With his permission of course".

"Wait you mean…" Weiss dragged on as Forge nodded in reply.

"He's my adoptive son". He answered shocking everyone that this man in front of them is their friend's father. Just looking at him he could knock a guy out in one punch. "I don't know how or if we'll be able to get back to UNSC space, but my days as a father will still be with me". He said with a little pride in his voice. "I'd better get going, I'm on a time table and was only stopping by to pick drop off his armour". He said as he made his way to the landing pad with the rest of the group in tow.

* * *

Yang and I had loaded the crate onto the Pelican…or she had by herself, which never fails to surprise me that she can do that.

"So Connor can I ask ya something?" She asked.

"Shoot".

"Are you and Forge related or something?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"No, but I can see why you'd ask that, the thing is he's my adoptive father". I answered which made her go wide eyed.

"He's your Dad?!" She repeated which made me nod in confirmation.

"Speaking of which". I said aloud stating that he had arrived at the pad, he came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Take care of yourself ok?" He said to me.

"You too". I replied as he pulled me in hugged me and I did so in return before breaking off. The Pelican began to start its engines as Forge boarded the dropship as it began to ascend I gave the Sargent a two finger salute as he did the same before the Pelican flew off. I turned towards the group which Ruby said one thing that read everyone's mind.

"You Dad's awesome!"

I merely chuckled in response to that.

* * *

 **There we go another chapter done and dusted, now adding in flashback chapters is a way I can get an idea on where to take the story next. I plan on having the flashbacks explain the origins more which I failed to put in the first chapter when making this story and rectifying it as I progress through the story. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and be sure to leave me your thoughts on the story as a whole. A bit of feedback can go a long way.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	18. Smarter

**Hello there Spartans, Marines and ODST's! and Welcome back to HALO: Remnant Wars! Now there isn't really much to say than the reason why I'm cutting it close again is becuase I've been playing Gears 5 lately and it kinda distracted me from getting this done, but soon I know that Borderlands 3 will do that as well.**

 **Well other than that this chapter doesn't really have any line breaks needed which a surprise for me to be honest. Also I do apologise for the misconception from the last chapter. I don't know why but I would've assumed that UNSC shotguns would use 12** **gauge.**

 **Anyway I do hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: …Smarter…**

With Patrols secretly guarding Vale's perimeter to fend off any Grimm that come the Kingdom's way, reports say that the White Fang has been getting bolder in making the UNSC their target. They tried to attack convoys carrying property from the Angel Heart to one of the various bases set up to make use of the cargo of the downed Frigate. But with the UNSC being an actual army and the White Fang a mere terrorist faction they had little to no success. Cortez suggested to the Captain a while back on recruiting new members into the fold but that is still some ways away before they can get started on that.

The People they had rescued from the Dust mine have been wanting to join the forces to help in any way they can, most of them have been assigned to non-combat roles such as maintenance and storage filling and many others, several had offered medical assistance to help any injured marines get back on their feet and there was even a several who offered to join the ranks as foot soldiers to help strengthen the UNSC's numbers which was surprising but yet not unwelcome. To compensate for their effort in joining their cause they offered shelter food and even to help support their families who couldn't really join the military and wanted a more peaceful life which the UNSC respected. They even had made one of the bases a settlement for any other refugees they come across in the future which was more than likely to happen.

Right now the best thing to do was to establish contact with the local populace outside the kingdoms, each Kingdom has different rules to each other and seeing as that they're not nearly as ready to deal with the councils of each and every one of them just yet. But hoping to establish contacts outside the four bastions would be a good start, Captain Cutter chose an island to start diplomatic relations which was named Menagerie. Cortez's Intel says that the island was home to the Faunus race and was home to various Faunus species. Cutter himself volunteered to go down himself seeing as sending several troops would raise several red flags, Kinsano would go down with him as well as Anio's team for security reasons just to be sure.

The Pelican they were on was closing on the island and looked for a place to land and had found a large enough area in the open and away from the main street of the village, the ship touched down and the hatch opened revealing the Captain himself as well as Morgan armed with her custom BR55 as well as Anio's team following suit. Looking around the village it was truly peaceful and was something to behold.

"Anio have two of your people look after the Pelican. Everyone else with me". Cutter ordered as Anio had Chris and Jairo look after the bird as well as the pilot just in case. "Major, see that large building over there?" He asked Kinsano as she looked through the scope of her rifle to see what the Captain was talking about before lowering it.

"Affirmative, suggesting whoever's in charge is in there sir?" She asked and response Cutter nodded as he lead the way as everyone else followed suit as they passed several civilians and through a shopping district, wherever they looked they saw at lease several different Faunus species ranging from Canines, Felines, Reptiles and even some aquatic ones as well. As they walked by they were always looked at by the local people which was understandable, the Faunus were here to get away from the discrimination that the Kingdoms had. The group had walked up to the large house and Captain Cutter had knocked on the door, after a few moments the door opened to reveal who everyone could guess was the leader of the village who had some armour on him and also was tall enough to be almost as tall as a Spartan II.

"Who are you?" He asked and the Captain didn't hesitate to respond with an answer.

"My name is Captain James Cutter of the United Nations Space Command, and I have come here to establish contact with your village". He responded professionally. The group studied the man's face as he was trying to analyse the situation as he too studied the group seeing as he didn't seem familiar with their armour and weapons that they carried.

"I see, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Ghira Belladonna, Chieftain of Menagerie". He said playing along.

"Before we continue this conversation, allow me to make something absolutely clear". James stated to the man. "Our intentions here are peaceful and have no interest in starting any conflict here with your home". The Last thing that the Captain needed was the UNSC fighting another enemy with the amount of enemies they already have. Ghira let out a small sigh of relief hearing that.

"That's good news, I'm glad we share the same thought". He stated "We can discus things further in my home if you'd like". Ghira offered.

"Of course". James accepted as Ghira oped the door fully to them in, Cutter turned to Anio. "Lieutenant you and your men stay our here, we'll be back".

"Of course sir". Anio stated as Cutter and Morgan walked inside. The three of them walked into the living room of the house and Cutter and Ghira sat down as Kinsano stood next to the Captain to show that she was his escort, they then heard footsteps coming from another part of the room which got their attention. A woman in a black and white dress with some jewellery on her person but what caught both their eyes was a set of cat ears on her head.

"Honey who are these people?" She asked.

"Captain Cutter, allow me to introduce my wife, Kali". Ghira spoke. "Kali this is Captain Cutter he and his men are from…uh…"

"I understand your hesitation Ghira". James said as he looked at his wife. "To be blunt and simple ma'am. We're essentially aliens from another world entirely one called Earth. I understand if you're sceptical but I have no reason to lie to you".

"No, no it's fine really. I just didn't expect my husband to bring home people from a completely different planet than Remnant itself, but please welcome to Remnant Captain". Kali smiled as she and Cutter shook hands in greeting as they both sat down.

"Now I do apologise with our arrival was unannounced but we really have no real way of communication with your people and our ship to organise a meeting". Cutter explained.

"By ship, I don't think you mean an airship". Ghira asked as James nodded in response.

"Our ship is actually a starship that travels through space itself". The Captain explained which amazed both Belladonnas at the fact that they have a ship that can go beyond their planet's atmosphere which was impossible for any ship that Remnant could make. "What is the main source of communication to the people of Remnant?"

"That would be the CCT building". Kali answered as the two of them wondered what it stood for. "The Cross. Continental Transmission building it's the source of any communication throughout the Kingdoms and beyond". Which made Cutter nod in understanding.

"However there's one thing I must ask, you have a large island all to yourself yet we've only seen roughly a third of the island colonised. Why is that?" The Captain asked them.

"The Grimm have been a large factor in our lack of expansion. The desert has Grimm that are just too dangerous for us to deal with and we don't have the manpower to do so either". Ghira explained their lack of expanding the village, with the village being so cramped it's hard to make new buildings with the desert being occupied by the Grimm.

"Haven't you tried asking the other kingdoms for help?" Kinsano asked them but Ghira merely shook his head.

"Menagerie is a place where Faunus no longer have to deal with the racism that is inside the four kingdoms. Our race has been seen as second class citizens. I do apologise if the people have been looking towards you and your men with less than friendly views". The Chieftain stated.

" _Guess the kid was right, but hearing from a Faunus who says it's this bad. You really gotta feel bad for em"._ Kinsano thought to herself.

"Maybe we should change the subject". James said. "If it wouldn't be too much to ask, we could help with eradicating the Grimm from the territory to help with your village's growth". He offered which surprised them both that they were willing to help them expand their village.

"You're really willing to do that?" Ghira asked.

"We've helped a lot of people ever since we've come to Remnant, we liberated several Faunus miners from a Dust mine a month ago. You may have heard the news about if your media coverage is like I think it is". James explained

"That was you? You actually invaded a Schnee Dust mine and rescued several miners?". "Not several, all of them. With what I learned from the Schnee Dust Company using Faunus labour to make them more money and have them in the worst environments is sickening. Where I'm from the person responsible would've been either locked up for life or simply shot". Cutter replied to Ghira's statement.

"Where have you taken the miners if you don't mind me asking?" Kali asked the Captain.

"They've been taken to one of our bases and been treated respectively, they even offered to join the UNSC to help support them and get back on their feet. Some offered to join in the armed forces, we can take all the help we can get. After our last assignment before arriving here, I lost a good majority of my crew. We don't even have the bodies to send home or bury". Cutter said sadly as he and Kinsano looked down knowing full well of the result of both the Covenant and the Flood had done to their brothers and sisters in arms.

"That bad was it?" Ghira asked as Cutter nodded in response. "Tell me Captain, what else do you plan to do to help support our expansion?"

"We can offer supplies and extra defence against any potential Grimm threat that may come to the village, protecting people is what we do". The Captain answered. "However if I may Ghira, there is something that I'd like to discuss with you in private. Something that is best told to few people as possible, and if something were to happen out here it would be best to share it so you know in advance". Ghira hummed in thought before nodding and standing up.

"Very well, follow me to my study. We'll talk more there". The Chieftain gestured as the Captain followed him.

"I'll be back Major sit tight".

"Of course Captain". She answered as both leaders went upstairs to discuss what Kinsano could only assume would be the Covenant on the Planet with them and giving him an early warning. She then was brought back to reality as she then looked at Kali who was now standing and was asking her a question.

"Oh I'm sorry Mrs Belladonna I dozed off for a second". She apologised.

"It's fine dear, and please call me Kali, would you like some tea?" Kali offered and Kinsano nodded in response. The Marine followed Kali into the kitchen as she started to brew some tea.

"I never really gotten your name Major". Kali stated.

"Morgan, Morgan Kinsano ma'am". Morgan answered her.

"I was wondering about the armour you're wearing, and it quite different from your friend's outside, doesn't it get hot in that?" Kali asked.

"Our armour is cleverly designed to regulate temperature in the environment we go into. Mine in particular is a used to carry a Flamethrower, but there was no point in carrying it so a rifle was the best option. Would've been too heavy for this situation anyway". Kinsano answered, she then saw a photo of her, her husband what looked like their daughter. "This your daughter?" Kali looked over and smiled.

"That's my little girl Blake. She was quite the girl with the dream of equality and wanting to stop the discrimination of both humans and Faunus". Kali smiled as she was brewing the tea.

"Where is she now?" Kinsano asked.

"Last I heard she was at Beacon Academy". Kali answered.

"Funny I got a little brother over there as well". Kinsano smiled which made Kali's ears point up in interest.

"Really? I didn't know you had anyone at Vale". Kali said turning around.

"Well he's a Marine that was offered a position to be an advisor in combat class from what his Dad told me. He's a pain in the ass but he's one to never give up". The Major smiled.

"He seems like quite the young man, I would love to meet him". Kali smiled as she got the kettle and offered the Major a seat at the table and Kinsano sat down with her to start a little conversation of their own while the Captain and Ghira were busy upstairs.

* * *

 **Well there we have it, finished. Now, I will admit with all my time playing Gears 5 I lost some motivation in this story but I'm sure it will return soon enough. Now I would like to let you guys know that I will be going on a little bit of a break to clear my head and relax a bit. I might work on some side projects but other than that I just need a break to get my mind back on track before I can start uploading again. And I do need to sped some time doing personal thing in real life here.**

 **But other than that I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter here and be sure to leave your thoughts down in the comment section. A bit of feedback can go a long way. So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**


End file.
